I Exist
by orenashii
Summary: Just because one ceases to exist does not mean that they never existed at all. The Gods are not through with you yet, foolish samurai.
1. Chapter I

_Author's Note_

Status: Coming to terms with, but still not over, the finale.

I do hope you enjoy.

* * *

I Exist

Chapter I

* * *

Those first few weeks had been blissful.

His family had opened their arms to her and she gladly received them. He had shown her his home, the villagers were overjoyed to have their prince return. They dined together, laughed together; he showed her how to play games with the children of his empire and the best spot in his castle to watch the sun rise over the horizon. They whispered words of affection, hidden beneath sheets as their bare skin became familiar, heated.

He asked her to marry him. She agreed before the words fully left his mouth.

He had never known such peace.

* * *

He clutched her clothing in disbelief, tears freely streaming from his eyes. His mother had tried to console him but he could not feel her. All he could feel was... absence. Abandonment.

He had never known such sorrow.

* * *

He was laying in bed, on his side, away from where she would lay. Candles were lit, casting a red glow on the room. It made him feel warm.

He shivered as a long finger made a straight path down his spine. He turned over on his side, settling himself down until he was face to face with her. She was naked, a thin white sheet barely covered her waist. They smiled at one another.

"Is this a dream?"

"Not really."

He pulled the sheet down her side and touched her hip, sliding his palm up her narrow waist. She sighed in contentment.

"You feel so real," he spoke softly. She did not respond. Her hand lifted to brush strands of hair behind his ear.

"How long can you stay?"

"Not long."

His hand moved to her face where he cradled her cheek. He felt his throat constrict as his breathing began to elevate. His senses were overwhelmed. In the weeks since she had passed he'd dreamt only of her. But nothing had ever felt so solid. He could feel her, he could smell her. This was real. But it wasn't. It was impossible.

"I miss you," he whispered, his voice cracking.

Ashi smiled at him sadly. "I know." She placed a hand over his and pressed a kiss into his palm. They stayed silent for a long time, touching each other, drinking in each other's presence.

"I don't want you to worry any longer. You will see me again."

"When?" His voice was tinged with desperation.

"Sooner than you think."

His eyes narrowed. "Are you telling me that I am about to die?"

She let out a puff of air in laughter. "You wish."

He laughed at that. She reached up and ran her thumb against his bottom lip, savoring the sound. Jack opened his mouth to gently nip at her thumb. He released it slowly and placed a long kiss on her fingertip.

"Let's just say, the gods owe me a favor," she laughed quietly. "Something about sacrificing myself to help a legendary warrior fulfill his destiny. Oh, and eradicating the world of the ultimate evil."

He paused his caresses.

"You," he said slowly. "You knew? You knew you would...?" He couldn't finish the words.

"Yes."

"Then... why?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"But," he trailed off, his mind was having trouble grasping the concept. "We could have found another way. I could have saved you!"

"Oh, my love," she said softly, stroking his hair. "My whole life was spent in captivity. I never had the freedom to make my own choices. Until I met you. Until you freed me. This. This was my choice."

He couldn't respond. He didn't know how to. His jaw clenched as tears spilled from his eyes. She brushed them away.

"Do not mourn me, Jack. The time I spent with you was the only happiness I'd ever known. I don't want you to feel this way any longer."

"How can you say that?" he whispered.

"You will find your peace. You deserve it more than anyone else in this world. You will live. And one day, you will find love again."

"I don't want to _find_ love. I want yours."

"And you'll have it." She smiled slyly. "I made sure of it."

He sighed, exasperated. "How do you know this?"

She pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. He returned it, desperately, pressing himself into her, holding her close. He'd sooner choose death than to release her. His mouth moved to her neck, inhaling sharply, ready to drown himself in her scent.

"Jack," she breathed. "I have to go."

"No," he groaned. He held the back of her head with his hand. He could feel the softness of her hair. This was real. But it _wasn't._ This was impossible. "Please don't leave me."

"I have to. But just for a little while. I promise. I promise."

"Ashi."

"I love you, Jack."

"Ashi, no. _Please_. _Ashi._ "

* * *

Tears cascaded down Jack's cheeks as he woke up. His eyes opened, the room was dark and grey, a harsh contrast to the warmth it previously held.

He clutched at his chest, his heart so heavy he considered ripping it out to spare him the pain. He reached for her side of the bed, where she had just been, and pressed his nose into the sheets. He could no longer pick up her scent. His cries escalated.

He dragged himself out from underneath his sheets and strode to his window. He wiped the tears from his face as he gazed out onto his kingdom. The dark blue of the skies softened with the approaching dawn. He smiled slightly.

His family was safe. His people were happy. The future was no longer tainted.

Then why did his suffering continue? Why did _she_ have to suffer? She deserved the world: all of the light and beauty it could offer. She deserved happiness.

She deserved better. They both did.

He squared his jaw and set about his rooms to prepare.

Someone had some explaining to do.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Aw, I made myself sad.

I don't know how long Ashi was with Jack before she faded from existence. The SJ wiki says the two didn't get married until years later but... where are they getting their intel? I can't see them waiting that long but maybe they did? Maybe they helped rebuild the parts of the empire Aku destroyed before sealing the deal? I don't know. It's really not important, I'm just curious.

I just _know_ that whether they waited weeks or years, they were intimate before becoming engaged. No way they waited for that. ;)

This could (and probably will) turn into a multi-chapter affair. But, truthfully, I have _no_ idea where this story is going. I just wanted to get this scene out of my head.

All I know is this: Jack and Ashi will meet again. Whether in this life, or the next, their souls are bonded. They will find each other again.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Interlude: A Prologue

_Author's Note_

First, thank you to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. I so love seeing your responses!

Second, welcome back!

Third, what's this? There's a plot? There's a plot! It's brewing!

Enjoy :)

* * *

I Exist

Interlude: A Prologue

* * *

 _Six weeks earlier_

He had grown up with him. A few short years but he considered their time together invaluable. He reminisced about those times. Sweeter than the present. They had traversed his kingdom, playing pranks on the guards, sheltering themselves in the catacombs as they learned the ancient stories of the gods and his people.

Those days, he was called by a different name. This was not the friend he once knew.

For the Pharaoh, only fifteen years had passed between them.

Word had returned to him, months ago, that his old friend had made it back to his kingdom, and had struck down the nefarious Aku, fulfilling his destiny. The battle was short, at least, to everyone else's perception.

But to his friend, a much longer depth of time had stretched. He had heard but whispers of his story, his struggle, in the subsequent months it took for the Pharaoh to travel from his kingdom to the Empire. Cursed for fifty years to wander a desolate future, battling sentient monsters made of metal; demons flooded the land. The stuff of legends, to be sure, but it all seemed so... absurd.

It was incomprehensible, that time travel could exist. That in the few moments his friend had battled Aku, he had left, lived over half a lifetime, and returned, with a woman by his side. He felt thrilled, for sure, at the announcement of the wedding. But who was this mysterious woman? She was not of this world. She existed outside of any timeline he could perceive.

The answers had only become more muddled as he witnessed the ceremony. How she had collapsed. How his friend called out her name in anguish and worry. He watched her disappear in his friend's arms.

He sighed heavily, the memory most painful. The Pharaoh had known love, of course. He had sired many children with his Queen, the one he had been destined for. But the look on his old friend's face nearly had him questioning his own feelings.

The man, now called Jack, sat before a stone marker, his knees tucked underneath him. His eyes were unfocused, his consciousness in a place that could not be reached. Sorrow hung over him like a thick blanket, keeping him protected from the elements but shielding him from feeling.

How could he relate to this? The Pharaoh had never known such loss.

True love. Taken by time. Torture unimaginable.

He looked down at his waist. He grasped the amulet held firm at the buckle of his armor. He removed it carefully, admiring the light sheen of red jasper. This was a treasure bestowed to him by his people. This was the amulet he was set to take upon his own grave. The one that would keep him protected in the afterlife.

It seemed almost selfish to hold on to it now. He was a king, his people loyal and happy. He held no fear that the gods would not favor him in the afterlife. He had hope, that which he held onto stronger, that his prayer would be heard.

He set the amulet down as close as he could to the marker, it having been taken up by flowers and other offerings from those in attendance to the wedding turned tragedy. The grave was empty, he knew to be true, but perhaps this offering could afford some comfort, some protection as her soul drifted to an unsure afterlife. He muttered a short prayer in his language, ancient and foreign to most.

At last, his eyes opened and he let out a breath. He turned to his friend who still sat, unblinking, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry for your loss. I pray that you may both find peace."

His friend did not look up.

* * *

Silence gave way to a hum. A disturbance in cosmic slumber.

Darkness. A bitter emptiness. The stars stretched in an infinite depth, one that might shatter the mind of a lesser entity. An unending cold that would reduce a mortal's bones to grit, flaking away like the dust of chalk. Yet it soothed the flaming nature of this being.

 _What is this now?_

Awareness. An unknown and inconsequential amount of time had passed since it lent its conscious mind to look down at those of mortals. Interest had waned in the past millennia, doing only what was necessary for the order of the universe. But this _disturbance_ was deliberate. Someone had called out.

A prayer. One that had not been echoed in quite some time. Eyes, for lack of a better description, for there were no eyes, opened to take in the scene. A Pharaoh, one of the few beings connected to its presence, laying down an amulet. The amulet of Tyet. An intentional beacon.

 _Interesting. For a chosen one of the gods to lay down such a stone._

A deeper look was required. Confusion trickled throughout the being.

A hand on a shoulder.

"I am so sorry for your loss. I pray that you may both find peace."

The being sighed, as much as it could without a physical body. Another love lost. Tragic. But not enough to pique much interest. But then, the being wondered, why lay down the amulet?

The being looked deeper still. The grave was empty. How had she become lost? The widower was a samurai. His history read in less than the blink of an eye. An unusual sense of joy and intrigue filled the void. What a fabulous tale! A life of adventure and suffering and loneliness.

Yet a sneer appeared if there ever were one. This samurai's destiny had been predetermined in part by a true idiot of contemporaries. Justice, fairness, and _goddamned happy endings_ were not in that god's repertoire.

A gentle spark. Love and destiny fulfilled. Loss.

But, the being soon realized, this was no ordinary loss. This great love had been taken by the nature of time itself. An obvious oversight on the being's aforementioned idiot contemporary.

 _Her soul... ceased to exist?_

The being smiled.

 _How fascinating._

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Plot! Plot! Plot! It's happening!

I apologize for the Jack-less chapter (that almost sounds like innuendo). I really, really love writing his character. He will be back next chapter! We will also be introducing some new ones! Can you guess who?

Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter II

_Author's Note_

This story is gonna be a slow burn. Once again, I do hope you enjoy.

* * *

I Exist

Chapter II

* * *

The Prince ate his meal slowly, in silence, the same as he had done for the past several weeks. His eyes were open but never seemed to look at anything in particular. They were unfocused, far away. Occasionally he would close them and wince as if reliving a painful memory. He'd sigh, reopen them, and continue his meal without incident.

He heard his mother and father speaking but did not care to listen closely. He could pick up on keywords here and there but usually, these conversations did not involve him. Or concern him. They tried to include him, of course, but their questions often warranted a simple answer at best. He would answer, then retreat back into his thoughts.

A word had been spoken. Then silence. He paid it no mind.

The same word. No response.

"Jack?" he heard his mother call. He looked up from his dish.

"Yes, mother?" The Emperor and Empress exchanged an uneasy glance.

"I see you are still unused to your given name," the Emperor said cautiously.

Jack felt the temperature in his cheeks increase. Though he had been home for quite some time, it still felt unnatural for him to hear his birth name. He had left his kingdom at the age of eight and left his name behind with it. Each tribe he'd traveled to, each in different lands, had all referred to him as something native to their respective language. That was what he was used to.

But being in the future for over fifty years, more than two-thirds of his life, had solidified the name 'Jack'. It was what his friends called him, his family away from family. It was what _she_ had called him.

"Forgive me, I had merely not been paying my fullest attention."

"No, no," his mother spoke, "it was our fault. We are also unused to calling you the name you prefer."

Jack offered a small smile and nodded, his gaze quickly receding back to nothing.

The Emperor sighed, longing to see his child happy once again, as he appeared so many weeks ago. He would not be so fortunate. He stood to make his way out of the room, having some business to attend to. He bowed to his queen and bid her a pleasant morning.

"Son."

The Empress did not expect an acknowledgment from him, but he surprised her with a slight nod of his head. His mother looked on with curiosity. In his silence, he appeared to be living in an impenetrable fog, yet, he was still perceptive of everything around him.

Silence hung in the air, thick as the aforementioned fog he seemed to exist in. He barely made a sound as he calmly chewed his food. At least, she thought, his appetite was returning. She had been so worried, when he did not show up for meals, or when he had merely let his food grow cold in front of him.

"Jack," she started quietly. The name felt so foreign on her tongue. He blinked, slowly, and his eyes shifted to meet hers. "I have arranged a meeting for you for later this morning. It is with one of the most respected scribes of our kingdom."

She watched his eyebrow raise but in the slightest, other than that, no tangible reaction to read. He continued the slow chewing of his food.

"She is of great intelligence. She spent most of her youth accompanying her father, an innkeeper (and quite a successful one!) as he expanded his business throughout the globe, so she is very well traveled, just like you!" She laughed a little, knowing she was rambling. She raised her tea to her lips to take a gentle sip.

"She speaks many languages and is well versed with many cultures and customs on this earth; her mind is unparalleled. She has built quite the reputation as a gifted storyteller. And such a gentle soul. You would be quite fortunate to meet her."

His chewing stopped. He swallowed.

"Is she attractive?"

The Empress reeled at the question, immediately worried at where this conversation was turning. "What do you mean?"

"Do you not think it too soon to set me up to be wed?"

A deep, audible gasp escaped her lips. Her teacup rattled on the table in her haste to set it down. This had not occurred to her. She had invited a woman to their home specifically to meet him. Of course he would believe in an ulterior motive!

She placed her hands on the table and calmed herself, her features radiating with sadness. The bitterness in his tone had morphed his voice into something she did not quite recognize.

"My son, I promise you, this is not a meeting for a consort. Your stories are so very captivating. They are those of legend. I only wanted to ensure that they were recorded properly. And she is the best."

Her son's eyes bore into her own. A grimace, made up of animosity and mistrust, had settled in the lines of his face. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Very well. I apologize for questioning your intentions."

"It is quite alright, son."

The Empress let out a shaky exhale, hating the situation they were in. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take this, constantly walking on eggshells around her own son. Make no mistake that she missed her would-be daughter-in-law fiercely. She was such a beautiful woman. A little odd perhaps, for she was from a completely different time, but so kind and curious. And fiery. Her heart constricted in her chest at the memory.

Yet she longed for the day when they could all move on. The tragic nature of her disappearance pressed her family as a great weight, like the bulk of chains on one's chest. She yearned for freedom from all of this sadness. She knew her son was of a strong and sound mind. She'd heard from him atrocities he'd witnessed in his epic journey in a distant time. But she worried that even he could not bear this suffering for much longer.

"Perhaps," she began again. "At least, I hope, that speaking to this scribe will help ease your pain. It is always a good thing to have someone to talk to."

Jack opened his eyes again. He did not respond. He simply stood from the table, his meal unfinished, bowed quickly and walked to exit the room.

He paused at the door but did not turn to face her.

"Perhaps," he said before exiting.

* * *

 _"I don't want to_ find _love. I want yours."_

 _"And you'll have it. I made sure of it."_

Jack sighed in mild irritation at the rapping at his door. He had just sat on his bed, leaning back into his pillows thinking of the strange dream he'd had. He felt itchy, a need to escape this palace and begin and new quest. However, now that he was back home, on the throne of his empire, travel would not be so liberal.

He was being summoned away from his den. He removed himself from his bed and exited his room, muttering a 'thank you' to the attendant at his door.

He walked to his destination, a room directly adjacent to the throne room, quietly and without haste. He slid the door open gently where his eyes found his mother. A young woman was seated next to her.

"Ah!" his mother said with nervous excitement. "You are just in time, my son. Please, sit."

He lowered himself to the floor without a word, across from his mother.

"I was just telling our guest here about your fantastical stories! Such tales! It would be good to document them, you see, so those precious memories don't fade away."

Jack could feel the forming of a sneer on his face. Her choice of words triggered an angry feeling in his gut. His mother, perceptive as ever, gasped and tried backtracking.

"I am so sorry, my son. My words have upset you."

Jack deflated and scolded himself for his feelings. It was not her fault.

"Please do not apologize. I am looking forward to meeting our guest."

The Empress smiled, if not a bit uneasily. She held out her hand to the woman seated next to her, a woman her son had barely acknowledged.

"This is Madan. Madan Kali. She has traveled far in the pursuit of knowledge. She has a real affinity for the art of the story."

Jack bowed his head and offered a quiet greeting. He took in her features as his mother continued her introduction. Stone black eyes followed him beneath thick eyelashes and even thicker, straight eyebrows. Her hair was long, dark, slightly waved.

Her mother had grown up in his empire. Her father was from India, which explained the ocherous red hue of her skin. Her oval lips widened in a smile, confident.

His mother had finished speaking. Jack quirked an eyebrow at their visitor, his interest had been piqued at her name. "Kali? As in," his thoughts trailed off, remembering a myth long past.

"It is shortened. For Mahakali. The Hindu goddess of time and death."

"Hn. Fitting."

The Empress gave her son a frigid look. "Son. I advise you to watch your tone around our guest."

Jack's eyes widened, surprised at his own behavior. He dipped his head a fraction before the woman. "I do apologize. I have not been feeling quite myself as of late."

Kali returned his bow. "Please, no apologies are necessary. I understand you have suffered a terrible tragedy. It is natural to feel the way you do."

And odd expression passed his features at her assessment. "And, the way I feel, how is that?"

"Incomplete," she said easily. "It is written in your eyes, it weighs heavily on your posture. Like a book that has been abandoned by its author."

A small smile found it's way to Jack's lips. "I am impressed. That you can be so perceptive in such a short time."

She returned her smile. "I am impressed as well. Most I encounter do not question, much less understand, the origins of my name."

The three sat in silence for a few moments before the Empress made her way to stand. "I will leave you to it, then. Son, please find me again whenever you are ready."

The quiet shushing of the door was the last sound heard before the room was plunged into silence. Jack scrutinized her while Kali sat calmly, an easy smile on her face.

"If I may," her voice interrupted the quiet. It was soft, he noticed, lacking the emotional edge his love's had held. A lilt, a voice for storytelling, indeed. "I would like to offer my condolences." Her lips turned downward in a frown.

"My family was in attendance at your wedding, but I was not. I regret that I never got to meet her."

Jack nodded slowly. "Thank you."

The conversation lulled. The silence lingered once more.

"Why?" Jack said. He hesitated, not really know where this conversation should go. "Why weren't you in attendance?"

Her smile appeared again. "My studies had brought me to the ruins of Mesoamerica. I was with a team, of archaeologists and scientists and linguists, trying to decipher the hieroglyphic texts of the Maya."

Jack's eyebrows lifted, impressed. "That sounds quite fascinating."

"It was."

The quiet was brief this time.

"But I am not here to tell my stories. I am here to listen to yours."

"Right." Jack nodded his head, still unsure of what to say.

"How did the two of you meet?"

Jack grimaced, his brief life with Ashi flashed before him with a near migraine inducing force. He quelled his emotions with a brief huff from his nostrils. His eyes opened, hardened, and stared at the scribe.

"That is not a story I am ready to tell."

Kali was taken aback. His tone had shifted. Whereas he'd been gentle, almost monotonous, his voice now carried a slight rasp, beneath its surface bubbled an unidentified emotion. It could be rage. It could be despair. It could be so much more.

"I apologize. That was rather presumptuous of me."

He did not respond. He simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Think of me as a vessel," she said, hoping to assuage his mood. "You are the owner of these legends. I am merely documenting them. I do not want to pressure you into disclosing anything that you are not ready to tell."

A pause. His features seemed to ease. "I have another question. It is personal, so I hope not to offend you." Her voice was quiet, apprehensive.

"It may even sound silly but... what am I to call you?"

His eyebrows lifted.

"I know you are the prince of this land. Your mother told me you have been given many names in your travels. She remarked you've had some... difficulty. With the name you were born with."

He winced. She retreated. "I'm sorry! I believe I have overstepped my boundaries once more."

He interrupted her. "No, no, it's just," he sighed, "for many years I was referred to by only one name. A title, even. It is the name I am now most familiar with. But it is one most unusual to this time."

She placed her hands on the table, fingers folded together, and leaned forward. He had her full and complete attention.

"They called me... Jack."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Like I said, slow burn.

I will say this at the end of every chapter: _Thank. You._ For all of the reviews, follows, favorites and love. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

I am new to this world, of fanfiction writing that is. But I am just so, so excited for you all to follow this journey with me. The next chapter is about 80, maybe 85% done, just needs some fine tuning. It may be posted as soon as the middle of this week! Some questions will be answered. But more will arise, of course. And a fan favorite character will be reintroduced. Such intrigue!

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter III

_Author's Note_

If any of you follow me on Tumblr you know that I just experienced the greatest panic attack. I thought this chapter and the next (it's almost done!) had been deleted from my Evernote Note. I FREAKED OUT. Fortunately, it's still here! And ready for your consumption.

Conflict and intrigue follow! Enjoy!

* * *

I Exist

Chapter III

* * *

 _Wake up, darling._

She did. But she couldn't. Color surrounded her, mostly darkness, indiscernible shapes, of swirling pink and purple, white dots sparkled off in the distance. Not in one direction, but in all, simultaneously. Her landscape was warped and messy. She could not wrap her head around it.

She did not have a head with which to do so. She could detect sound, somehow, thrumming echoes that she could not identify. If she could feel nausea, she would be ill, lolling about aimlessly, trying to make sense of it all.

"Oh, I apologize, my dear. Existing in this plane without a physical form must be terribly jarring. Do allow me to fix that." In an instant, she felt solidified, though not grounded. Her being floated above an infinite depth. Her stomach dropped, anticipating an endless fall.

It did not happen.

Her hands lifted. She was covered neck to toe in onyx. She could barely distinguish the color of her skin from the darkness of the cosmos.

"Feeling better?"

She looked up and made contact with the source of the voice. Her eyes widened to an impossible degree.

Before her was a great being infallible. Her sepia-toned skin glowed like the sun in the darkness. Her hair was long, bone straight and cascaded down her shoulders, her breasts, to her waist. Her beauty left her stunned, almost ashamed. She looked away, feeling naked in her presence.

"Please, do not avert your gaze. I have brought you here. You are my guest."

She looked back at the being, questions spilling out of her before she could stop herself. "Who are you? Who am I?"

The being outstretched her hand and blew gently. She could not see anything, dust, a powder, nothing to warn her, but she was suddenly overwhelmed with the memories of her past.

 _"Are you weak?"_

 _"You are very troubled."_

 _"I knew you would fail us."_

 _"You are your own person."_

 _"I love you."_

She clutched her stomach, overwhelmed with nausea, a bitter cold at the back of her head. The grief she felt was stifling. She wanted to scream. She would cry if she could produce tears. She remembered everything. Until her last moment. The look of utmost agony on her lover's face. She had disappeared, faded from existence. Then she had felt nothing.

Until now.

"I," she finally spoke. She took a breath as she recomposed. "I remember. I helped... change the past. I do not exist."

The being did not respond.

"But then... how am I here? _I do not exist!_ "

"You exist, Ashi."

She gasped at the sound of her name. Her words faltered in awe.

"I... I am sorry... I don't understand."

Kind eyes, black yet woven with grey, outlined in a sharp, dark paint, looked down upon her. "My dear heart, a soul never truly ceases to exist. You are not the first soul to become lost due to the, if I may be blunt, _stupidity_ of the linear nature of time in the mortal realm. It just becomes much, much harder to find."

Ashi blinked, still not fully grasping the being's answer.

"Fortunately for you, I am an excellent seeker."

"Who are you?"

The being laughed, a clear sound like the ringing of a bell. "I am the friend of slaves, sinners, and the downtrodden. And you, darling, are a delightful mixture of all three."

"You seem... really excited about that," she replied nervously. She mulled over the being's words. She had been a slave, to her mother's will. Downtrodden, especially, most her life had been so cold, so unfeeling. She dwelled on the word _sinner_. She cringed. She had killed before, but it was only to protect someone else. Did her reformation not count in this being's eyes?

"You are questioning me," the being spoke.

"No! I'm just... trying to process all of this."

"There exists a great darkness in your soul. Do you mean to say that I am mistaken?"

"No!" she repeated, louder, trying to amend her thoughts. "But that darkness you see." She hesitated. "That darkness is of my father. That does not make me who I am."

"Ah. _'Why should the son not bear the punishment for the iniquity of the father?'_ and whatnot."

"What?"

"Christian ideology. Far before your time."

Ashi nodded slowly. "Alright."

"Let us just say, for all intents and purposes, that the wrongdoing you have committed can be justified as righteous acts. You are not a true sinner. At least, not a very good one," the being laughed. "Though I am curious. Is sex before marriage considered a sin in your religion?"

She flushed. "I've never really followed," she said, thinking about her cultish upbringing, "a _proper_ religion."

The being waved her hand in dismissal. "Victimless crime."

"I am sorry if this is too... forward of me, but, you still have not told me who you are."

"Where are my manners," she smiled knowingly, having already anticipated the question. "I am Mother and Wife. The patroness of magic and nature. You may call me Iset."

* * *

Three days passed. Jack had agreed to his mother's insistence, taking time out of each of those three days to speak with the scribe. He told her simple stories, one that did not give away too much about his own personality, of course, with the exception of how he had received his name.

He told her of the Woolies and how they had broken the bonds of their captivity.

He told her of the rogue colony of scientists and how he'd left the earth to battle among the stars.

He told her of the blind archers, one of his most difficult challenges in those early days, and the destruction of the tainted wishing well.

Kali seemed genuinely enthralled by every tale, her crescent moon shaped eyes sparkled as she asked of details he did not even fathom to include. What was the texture of the Woolies fur? The cadence of a Chritchellite voice? How much room did he have in his space suit? Was it easy to turn his head? Did the cold have any effect on his hearing while blindfolded? Did the magic of the cursed well give off a scent?

Jack, occasionally stunned by these questions, answered them as truthfully as he could. Of course, some of the finer details had been lost to the past. Kali did not seem to mind. His tales were already stranger than fiction, her words, and small embellishments here and there would not prove deceitful or detrimental to the story.

He found that he enjoyed himself, telling Kali his tales. But the subsequent hours of the day after their sessions had him feeling restless. The vision of Ashi in his bedroom followed him like a shadow.

* * *

The fourth morning came along with a subtle change in his routine. He sat at the table with his mother and father, eating silently, but purposefully, almost quickly. His eyes appeared more focused, determined. His mother cleared her throat to grab his attention.

"I'm leaving," he said before she could speak.

The Empress reeled, her eyebrows slanting over her eyes in confusion. His father set his utensil down with an even expression.

"Leaving?" his mother said, her voice pitched high. "Where are you going? How long will you be gone? I thought–" The Emperor placed a hand over his queen, who sounded like she was near hysterics.

"I do not know how long I will be gone," her son answered calmly. "I have questions. And I will not be able to find the answers if I remain here."

"When will you be departing?" his father asked.

"Immediately. After breakfast."

"You are leaving today?" The Empress exclaimed. She shook her husband's hand away. "You can not! You are the prince of this land. Your people need you!"

"My people will be fine in my absence. The kindness of your rule has made sure of that."

"No!" she cried. "I forbid it! You have a duty to–"

"I have fulfilled my duty!" he shouted. His mother looked at him in shock. Her son had never raised his voice to her like this.

"My purpose had been laid out for me the day I was born. Another thing that was made sure of." His voice was heavy and sharp. "But now that my task is complete, I must find my own path."

The Empress touched her cheek, unaware that she had begun crying. Who was this man before her? Shock gripped her, suffocating her with a daunting realization. She did not know her own son.

"My son," the Emperor's soft voice cut through the tension. "I agree."

Two pairs of eyes settled on the Emperor.

"You have suffered greatly. Far be it from us to stand in the way of your destiny. You deserve the freedom to make your own choices. Your kingdom will be here whenever you decide to return."

Jack looked at him solemnly. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Thank you, father."

The Empress wiped the remnants of moisture from her cheeks but more tears stubbornly followed in their wake. She watched her son lift himself from their table and walk towards the door. Another sob escaped her.

"Wait!"

Jack turned and opened his arms to his mother as she ran to embrace him in a tight hug. He returned it immediately.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry," she cried into his chest.

"Mother," his voice cracked.

She lifted her head up and held her son's cheek. He had grown into such a strong, handsome young man. Her heart swelled with pride.

"I am sorry," she repeated, "I have been selfish. I only wanted you to stay here, with us. I've missed you so terribly, as only a mother can miss her son. But, I truly want for nothing than your happiness. If you must go, please know that I understand."

She watched as her son's lips curved up into a smile. She was elated to see it.

"Thank you, mother. I promise you will see me again."

"I will count the days."

* * *

The rest of the morning passed with relative ease. At long last, he was ready to take off. He bade his mother and father a final farewell. He thanked his attendant graciously for helping him prepare his horse and pack with food and supplies. He stroked the beast's mane fondly and was preparing to mount when he sensed someone behind him.

He was half expecting his mother, for one last embrace, but he was mistaken.

"Jack?" He turned. It was Kali.

"Oh. Hello."

"I heard you were leaving."

"Yes," he said sheepishly. He knew there was someone he forgot to tell.

"Well, I must say, the timing is rather perfect," she said with a smile. She held up a piece of parchment, a letter, in front of her, her smile morphed into a grin. "I have been summoned."

He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. She explained. "My father needs me back home in India. We will be hosting members of the Persian military in one of our inns and we need translators."

"You speak Farsi?"

She nodded. "Once again, you impress me, Samurai Jack."

A genuine smile appeared at this use of his 'title'. She was the only one to use that name consistently. "Likewise."

"Listen, Jack," she started quietly. "I've really enjoyed listening to your stories. Have you put any more thought into my suggestion?"

His mouth slanted, remembering the conversation they'd had the previous day. She had offered to publish his stories and distribute them. He hesitated, unsure if he wanted the exposure. But she had made a good point, reasoning that the world deserved to know of its savior. He mulled over that, eventually coming to a conclusion that the world deserved to know of Ashi.

"I am warming up to the idea."

"Well, I certainly don't need an answer right now. But whatever your decision, I would still like to remain your scribe."

He nodded in agreement. "Thank you."

"One more thing before you go," she dug around in the small pack she carried on her shoulder and pulled out a thin scroll.

"What is this?" He asked, taking it from her.

"Let's call it 'Chapter One' of 'The Legend of Samurai Jack'." She shrugged. "It's a working title."

He looked at the scroll in mild surprise. "You have finished it already?"

She shrugged. "More or less. I may go back and edit some of the prose here and there but I think it is in a good place. Please read it and tell me what you think."

He nodded and began to open it up. She placed a hand over his.

"You don't have to read it right now. I am sure you are anxious to begin your journey."

"Then how are you to know my thoughts?"

"Write to me." She saw his head tilt in confusion. "You forget, my family has inns dotted all over the eastern world. They will be more than happy to deliver messages for you."

She took in a breath. " _Plus_ , I have a fantastic personal courier. That is how my messages will get to you."

"But, how will this courier find me?"

"That is easy. All you need to provide is a general idea of where you are and where you are headed next."

"A general idea? That still sounds quite difficult."

"You needn't worry about that. He's very good."

Jack smiled. He bowed.

"Thank you, Kali. I look forward to hearing of your adventures as well."

She smiled back.

"Likewise."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Welcome back Ashi! ;_; You are in for quite the ride.

Thank you for reading!

Follow me on Tumblr at orenashii if you'd like to talk!


	5. Interlude: Nameless

I Exist

Interlude: Nameless

* * *

 _Take heed and hold dear every word of this tale. For these stories are not born of the imagination but of reality. A reality experienced by one man. Who's mind is sound, strong, once shattered, now stable once more, and has so chosen to give you this gift. Memories are such powerful magic._

 _Only through written word may you observe. The setting of this tale takes place in a distant time, one that has been changed, shaped, by the actions that follow. And the man who carried them out._

 _And what of the man? Who are we to thank for such a gift?_

 _He goes by many._

 _The hunters in the plains of Africa teased him with a sobriquet of the flushed color of his skin in the heat of the sun. The Romans teased him, too, frequently calling him by the name of his favorite dessert after the countless number of times he was caught in the kitchens trying to steal a bite. The Shaolin simply called him 'brother'._

 _He goes by many. Yet his name was ever changing._

 _At what point does a man become nameless?_

 _A great evil had been unleashed on this land._

 _It called itself the Master of Darkness. The Shogun of Sorrow. It was hatred personified. Misery manifested. Born of a pit that swallowed beast and man alike. A festering pool of death, its destruction spread like a virus._

 _A special force was tasked with its elimination. But an error occurred. A miscalculation. An elixir was created, blessed by the monastic sages of the empire. An arrow was dipped in this potion, and touched by the sun, fired, meant to destroy, only to give birth to the demon._

 _The error was simple: one cannot defeat poison with poison._

 _The demon unleashed itself on the empire, tearing down homes, eradicating armies, leveling the landscape of this once peaceful land. The people fought back with fervor but to no avail. No mortal weapon could harm this beast._

 _Until one man was summoned. The one responsible for the demon's birth had been handpicked by the gods to carry out its death. Is this the man of whom this legend pertains?_

 _No. This is our hero's father. The king of the land._

 _It was on that day that the demon's fate had been sealed. From the father, the strength of the human spirit and the virtue of human righteousness was pulled. From this energy a weapon was forged. A sliver of enchanted steel. The only element capable of stopping this evil._

 _With this blade, the father returned to his kingdom and defeated the demon. But did not eliminate it. The monster was sealed in a tree that sprouted from the earth with a promise to return. The fates masterly wove this tale, for when the demon fell, a son was born._

 _The father crafted a plan, should the demon keep his promise. The prophecy was fulfilled, years later, when the light of the sun was swallowed up with an eclipse. The beast rose again. The son was sent away._

 _Our nameless hero._

 _Decades passed. Thousands of miles traveled. The son grew to become a man. Molded into a mind unparalleled. Fluent in many tongues. An accomplished tactician. A gifted warrior with a soul most noble._

 _Our hero returned to his kingdom and announced himself to the demon. As the lost son of the land._

 _And he would be lost again._

 _At what point does a man become nameless?_

 _Imagine, if you could, that your cart could travel without a horse. That is was powered by the same energy that drizzles the skies with light during a storm. Now imagine that this cart could fly. This was our hero's entrance into a distant time. He had been dropped onto the hood of a vehicle, soaring through the air with a speed unmeasurable to us._

 _A lesser man would have not the fortitude to escape this terrifying predicament. But our hero is no ordinary man. His skills are many. Competent is a pale description._

 _He pulled himself up and jumped, as one would on stones across a lake, landing on carriage after carriage, barraged with bullets, a small projectile expelled from a barrel with such a force it could puncture skin, more damaging than the tip of an arrow._

 _Locals witnessed the impressive display. Cheers rang out among them as they used their own colorful language to recount the story. A particular word kept recurring between them. Realization dawned. It was how they referred to him._

 _Soon, our hero came to an agreement, as is his nature, to help a group of innocent souls eradicate a demonic presence from their land. The same demon he knew, but more powerful. Thousands of years more powerful. The demon had flung him into the future, where his evil is law. And thus his quest begins._

 _And, wouldn't you know it, his first mission was to assist a group of canine archaeologists. Imagine! Canines that can speak in human tongue! But that is a different story, one for another time._

 _"We never got your name."_

 _"They call me Jack."_

* * *

 _Author's Note_

This was an interesting writing challenge: rewrite the story of how Jack got his name in Kali's voice. It was fun!

Hopefully this quick interlude will tide you over before the next chapter. Which will be posted tomorrow! Excite!

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter IV

_Author's Note_

Back to the story!

* * *

I Exist

Chapter IV

* * *

There is a mountain, a staggering thing, of varied terrain, that stretches so tall it appears to touch the clouds. The valley beneath it yawned, its expanse so far that it seemed on the outskirts of human existence. It was largely untouched, by man or beast, a testament to the ethereal nature of its being.

It was where Odin's beast had taken his father, an undetermined amount of time ago, for Jack did not know how many years of his to count. It was where the sword was forged. If there were ever a place where Jack could find the answers he sought, it must be here.

He knew he could not climb this mountain on his own volition. The Gods would not allow such ease of access. He knew he must be summoned.

At the base of this mountain was a vast waterfall, the source of the water he could not tell. It was clearer than glass and made a sound that boomed like a war cry.

Jack tied his horse to a tree beyond the clearing of the fall. He removed his gi and draped it over his companion. His horse pointed its head toward the fall, a fluttering sound coming from his muzzle. Apprehension. Jack stroked the animal's head in reassurance. This had the potential to be dangerous.

He made his way slowly to the lake, one that ribboned at its edges into fast flowing rivers. He exhaled, fortunate that he could not see his breath in the moonlight. Cold would prove detrimental to his concentration.

He removed his sandals at the grassy bank and took a cautious first step into the water. It was cool, swift. He would have to apply more of his strength than anticipated to make his way the base.

No moss tickled his feet. No fish slicked past his calves. The water was completely lifeless, a stark contrast to the animated waves.

He sat at the base of the fall now, positioning himself on smooth rocks. He closed his eyes and brought his hands together in concentration. He breathed in, holding his breath to steady his thoughts, and exhaled. He let the beating of the fall on his back and the crashing sound soothe him into a trance.

* * *

"Why am I here?"

"Well, my dear heart, I wanted to meet you."

The goddess, seemingly, took a step forward and suddenly she was face to face with Ashi, her size having shrunk tremendously. Iset still stood nearly a foot taller than her, and a foot taller still, with the obsidian throne on her headdress. Her dusky eyes sparkled with excitement.

Iset held out her hand. "Please. Sit."

Ashi couldn't help but look down into the abyss beneath her. Sit? How?

The goddess sensed her apprehension and lowered to her knees, folding her crimson sheath of a dress beneath her. Ashi followed suit and sat before her.

"I have looked upon countless souls, you know," she began, "each of them having lived a least a dozen, if not scores of lives. But you... your soul has only experienced a single existence. And that existence proved paradoxical! How fascinating."

Ashi squirmed. Even in life, she was never particularly comfortable talking about herself. Needless to say, the nature of her existence was a painful topic. Yet this goddess looked upon her like a relic in a gallery.

"Is... that why you've brought me here?" Her voice felt small to her ears. "Just to talk to me?"

"That all depends on how our conversation progresses."

Ashi looked wary. "Is this a test?" She was beginning to feel exhausted.

"Hold your tongue!" the goddess gasped in mild offense. "Mortals. You are all the same. Just because I am a deity does not mean everything is a test!"

Iset let out a long breath from her painted lips. "Of course, I will be asking you some questions and your answers will determine the next course of action. So, yes, I suppose, this is a test."

Ashi's brows furrowed in worry. Each moment she spent with this being made her feel increasingly uneasy. And every question she asked never received a proper answer. What was going on? Why was she summoned here? What did this goddess want from her?

"Ashi. Are you happy?"

The question was like a slap in the face. She did not have an answer. Her life flashed before her. She remembered sleeping in a cold cave as a child. No coverings, her mother believed it would help them stand stronger in the face of the elements. Beatings for a misstep. She remembered dragging her sister's body from rubble and looking down at her in disgust for her failure.

She remembered being possessed. Drowning.

No. She was not happy.

But then she remembered her purpose. Her shift from blind hatred to profound admiration. For life, for nature. She remembered the embrace of her love, her savior, and the embrace of his family and his kingdom. She helped save the future. She was heralded as a hero.

"I... was happy. For a little while."

"When you were with him."

She nodded slowly. "Yes."

"You loved him."

"Yes." Ashi chewed her bottom lip in thought. It was not that simple.

"I understand the ache of love lost," Iset replied, her voice had become low, quiet. "They say the river of the Nile overflows each year from my tears of sorrow."

"But... it was more than that," Ashi said, surprising the goddess. "My whole life, I was just an instrument. Nothing more. But he helped me see... that there was so much more to me. I was a person. With feelings and ambition and depth. I could make my own choices. I could make my own path."

She took a shuddering breath. "I was... myself. Even if I had never fallen in love with him, I was still _me_."

Iset smiled brilliantly. "Congratulations, Ashi."

"What?"

"You have proven yourself truly worthy of this gift. The theme of your brief life was redemption, wouldn't you agree? Such a lucky soul; most people don't get second chances. How would you like a third?"

A pause. "What?"

"Osiris, once a proud and revered king, was deceived by his jealous and spiteful brother and tragically killed, his body torn apart and scattered about the land. His beloved, stricken with utmost grief, set upon the land, collecting each piece. The Gods were moved by her undying devotion and resurrected him, so that he may rule over the upper echelon of the underworld for eternity, as a judge most merciful."

Her silence stretched on even longer. _"What?"_

The whiteness of Iset's teeth shined like a beacon as she smiled. "If I can revive him, I can revive you."

Realization dawned on her. A gasp caught in her throat. "Revive?"

Iset nodded. "The circumstances of your death will present some interesting challenges in your resurrection. I cannot guarantee that things will work out exactly in your favor, but if there is one thing I am, without fault," she said with a grin, "it's _persuasive_."

Ashi belatedly realized that although her breathing had escalated, and excitement coursed through her spirit, she did not have a heartbeat. She put a hand over her chest in disbelief of everything.

"You would do this?" she asked. "For me? But why? There is nothing I can give you in return."

The goddess waved her hand in dismissal. "You were the key to helping one of the most legendary warriors fulfill his quest. You were in part responsible for the eradication of the ultimate evil. My darling, if anything, the Gods owe _you_ a favor."

Iset paused, a thoughtful hand on her chin. "Besides. It'll make my great-grandfather _furious_."

Ashi gaped. She could be revived. She could go home. She could find her love again. She could exist.

"So, what do you say, dear? Would you like to go home?"

* * *

Hours passed.

It had not seemed that much time had gone by, surprisingly. He was quite used to meditating for near days, ceasing intake of food and water so that he may enjoy quiet stillness. His clue came in the form of the prick of light on the horizon, signaling the sun's arrival.

His concentration broke. He left the fall and returned to his horse, drying himself off with a cloth from his pack. He fed himself, a small meal, so as not the diminish his supplies any more than necessary.

He returned to the fall.

* * *

"Is this really possible? I can see him again? I can live again?"

"As I said, it will be a challenge, but I believe your cause is worth it."

"Thank you," Ashi replied, her voice trembling. "Thank you, thank you, I don't know what else to say."

Iset smiled at that woman before her.

"Would you like to see him now?"

"What?" she gasped. "How?"

"I can send you to him. It will be brief, but he will know. May I suggest you choose your words carefully."

"Yes," Ashi said with a nod of her head. "Please. I would love to see him."

"Very well. Remember what I said."

Iset lifted her hands from her lap and gently cradled Ashi's head. She leaned forward as if to place a kiss on her forehead and suddenly, Ashi felt nothing.

An instant. The darkness left her. She looked around and immediately recognized her surroundings.

She was back. She was in Jack's bedroom. _Their_ bedroom.

She looked down and noted her skin, naked, glowing from the warm light of the candles around the room. She found Jack sleeping, lying on his side away from her. She walked to the edge of the bed and silently slipped underneath the sheets to join him. She inhaled deeply, the scent of him on their sheets. She thought she might cry, being so close to him again, but she could not produce the tears.

She ran a long finger down his naked spine.

 _"Is this a dream?"_

 _"Not really."_

She relished his touch. Her lips curved into a frown at the sorrow in his eyes. She wanted to reassure him, protect him from all pain. She was safe. She would be back.

 _"Let's just say, the Gods owe me a favor."_

It happened all too fast. Ashi could feel something, a tingling in her spirit, she assumed caused by their kiss. Gradually, the tingling felt like a vibration. Her breath caught with dread. No.

She was being called back.

His lips left hers, making its way down to her neck. She shuddered. She never thought she would feel such pleasure again.

The vibration intensified. It would not be long now.

 _"Jack. I have to go."_

 _"No. Please don't leave me."_

She promised him her return. She told him she loved him. She felt herself being ripped away, plunging back into darkness.

* * *

She landed back in the cosmic abyss, before Iset, on her knees, heaving.

Her spirit ached at the loss of touch of her love. His voice sounded so pained before she departed again. She wanted to cry. But she couldn't.

"Why can't I cry?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Tsk, darling," Iset said, ignoring her. "Using my own words with such confidence. You do not even know if this will work." The goddess stood, shaking her head.

 _"What?"_ Her emotions were already running high. Ashi lifted her fingers to rub her temples, trying to quell the sudden rush of anger. "What do you mean this may not work?"

"Didn't you hear what I said? The disappearance of your soul will be _challenging_ to return to the mortal world. I will help you, but there are no guarantees. Even the Gods have limits."

"Why didn't you tell me that before I saw him! I don't understand any of this! You told me you could revive me but haven't explained any of it!" Ashi was yelling again, unable to reel in her frustration. Her teeth clenched in fury. She had promised Jack that she would return. What if she had given him false hope? She kept expecting tears to fall from her eyes but they would not come.

 _"Why can't I cry?"_

"Calm yourself." Iset's voice was firm.

Ashi stopped her tirade in an instant. Her breathing was still heavy. Her shoulders sagged, feeling defeated.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Indeed. I understand your frustration. I will explain as best I can."

Ashi didn't realize that Iset had knelt before her until she felt a gentle hand tilt her chin up. The goddess was smiling slightly.

"Now, I have granted you the use of a physical form but it is not a mortal body. That is why you cannot cry. That is the first challenge of your revival. There are other challenges, of course, but they will be explained. I promise you, Ashi. I will not deceive you."

Ashi bowed her head once more. "Thank you, Goddess. I am truly grateful for your kindness."

"Please, call me Iset."

"Iset," she replied, lifting her head with a small smile.

"And you are very welcome. Now, shall we depart?"

She nodded.

"Splendid!" Iset clapped her hands together. "For our first order of business: we're going to meet one of the idiots responsible for this mess. It has been such a long time since we were in each other's presence. Oh, this will be _fun_."

The sound of the goddess' laughter rang out into the cosmos. Ashi laughed along nervously.

What exactly had she gotten herself into?

* * *

The fall of darkness on the land signified his third night at the base of the mountain. He was soaked to the bone, fingers wrinkled, his long hair matted to his shoulders. He had sat, largely unmoving for large stretches of time, a single question ringing out as a mantra.

 _Why?_

Eventually, that single question became multiple questions. Those questions became pleas. He tried to keep his anger, his growing frustration, from pervading his thoughts but the longer he sat, the more difficult the task became.

Then the temperature dropped, almost instantaneously, sending a chill through him that shocked him out of his meditation. His teeth clenched together, out of cold and spite.

The Gods would not hear him.

He exited the pool, water splashing against his legs with every stomp. He walked back to his horse and dried himself off hastily with a cloth from his pouch. He could feel an ache in his jaw as he continued grinding his teeth. He felt foolish. He should have known this journey would prove fruitless. He should never have left home.

He cursed them. He would never say it aloud, he couldn't, but his heart cursed the Gods. He was nothing more than an instrument to them. Now that his destiny was complete, now that he had questions, they ignored him. Such cruelty. Such selfishness.

His horse whinnied, high-pitched, as if frightened. Jack turned to a stunning sight.

Another horse, a massive thing, stood before him. It had an otherworldly presence, completely motionless save for the gentle heaving of its chest. Large, cerulean eyes stared back at him. A mane of silver glistened despite the overcast of clouds in the sky. Vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped about its grand hooves. All eight of them.

Sleipnir. The steed of Odin.

The Gods had summoned him.

* * *

Author's Note

Woo! Thank you all for your patience. This was a fun chapter to write.

To give you a bit of insight into my writing process: I have this entire story outlined. It's long. We're gonna be here for a while :D

The next two chapters have been written, for the most part. With the exception of the first chapter, I didn't want to post until I've got the next parts of the stories nearly ready to go. But I do this on purpose. I like to drop hints here and there of where things are going and I want to make sure that I leave no stone unturned. That's why this may take a while. But I promise it will be worth it!

Many, many thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story. Stay tuned for the next episode of Season 6 of Samurai Jack! (Wishful thinking but hey, I'm a dreamer.)


	7. Chapter V

_Author's Note_

Surprise!

* * *

I Exist

Chapter V

* * *

His previous belief, that the mountain only appeared to touch the clouds, was wrong. It went beyond them. The great steed ran, not on solid ground but on air.

They were escalating, higher and higher. The air became thin, cold he had only experienced when he believed death imminent gripped his bones. They were moving faster now, too fast for him to comprehend. He tried to maintain his composure, tried to focus. But the sensation proved overwhelming.

He passed out.

* * *

He woke slowly, pigment seeping into his vision, the territory immediately familiar. A landscape that existed outside of his world. Swirling with color and the light of stars. He was in the presence of the gods.

"Greetings, Chosen," Vishnu welcomed him warmly.

Jack stood, his composure restored. He pressed his hands together and bowed, thanking them for summoning him. He straightened and looked between the three massive beings. A moment of silence passed between them. It made Jack immediately uneasy. He looked up when he heard a grunt from Odin.

"I see you're growing the beard back."

Jack touched his face instinctively. The slight stubble on his cheek reminded him that he had stopped shaving in the few weeks since he had left home. He had not considered it important.

"Yes?"

"Prophetic."

"Pardon?"

"Odin," Ra interrupted. "We did not bring our Chosen here to discuss facial hair."

"Right."

Another long stretch of silence passed.

 _"Odin."_

"What?"

Ra let out an exasperated sigh. "Never mind."

The hawk-headed being used his height to tower over the samurai. He pointed down at Jack with a sneer.

"You have committed an act most blasphemous. You _dare_ curse us?"

Jack was taken aback by this. A rush of shame flooded him.

"Once again, you have let your anger blind you from the truth. For what purpose are you here?"

"Great and powerful Ra," Jack said, bowing to his knees. "I meant no disrespect. I just want to understand."

"What is there to understand? You have fulfilled your destiny."

"Do not feign ignorance, Ra," Odin interrupted. "We know why you are here. It is that girl. She has disappeared."

Jack couldn't help but feel mildly offended at the term _'that girl'._ "Yes. Her name was Ashi. And she was responsible for returning me to my time and destroying Aku. Without her, my quest would never have been completed."

"As it is written," Odin replied. Jack looked at him in confusion.

"Chosen One," Vishnu said. "We do sympathize with the loss of your love. But I am afraid nothing can be done. She cannot exist in your world."

"I understand the circumstances of her disappearance." Jack hesitated to speak further, his question, his reason for coming here, on the tip of his tongue. "But I wondered if beings as powerful as yourselves, could perhaps–"

"If we can retrieve her for you?" Ra said. "I don't believe you do understand, Chosen. She cannot exist in your world. The foolishness of the linear nature of time in your realm will not allow it."

Ra took a step back as if dismissing the samurai completely.

"Your journey here has been a waste. A pitiable cry to retrieve your lost love. And yet you berate us for selfishness."

Jack's fists balled at his side, irritation stirred in him, but he said nothing.

Vishnu offered a slight sneer to his fellow deity. He looked back onto the samurai with a compassionate look. "Chosen One. It is true. So long as the Great Evil exists within her soul, the mortal realm will not allow for her existence." Vishnu could see the pain radiating from The Chosen's features, lamenting that he would never reunite with his beloved.

"However, I hold wisdom that may offer you peace."

The samurai nodded slowly.

"Our universe is vast, infinite. But the mortal world is finite. The future you were sent to, the souls you encountered, saved and befriended, they still exist, in scattered moments throughout history. They may be different, taking on various forms, but they are intact. While her soul cannot exist as it is with you, it is infinite, recyclable. Once reborn, she could live dozens of lives, both happy and tragic."

"And now? Could she be alive now? Can you see her?"

Ra grunted. "Angling for reincarnation now, are we? How desperate you are to have her back."

"Of course I want her back!" Jack shouted bitterly, finally snapping. "I lived a nightmare for so long, I thought my suffering would never end. I thought I was going to die alone in that wretched future. Then I found her. She gave me peace I had never known."

Jack took a deep breath to steady himself. "But if she cannot return to me, then so be it. But she deserves better. Her life was brief yet so filled with sorrow. I just want to know that she is happy. I want her to live. Whether it is with me or not."

"As I said," Vishnu responded calmly. "The souls of mortals are infinite. She may exist elsewhere, living her days in peace."

"That is why I have come here. Please," Jack whispered, "bless her with a life of peace. That is my prayer."

"I will allow this," Odin boomed suddenly, having been silent for most of their conversation. Once again, Jack looked at him in confusion. His words, he found, did not make much sense.

Odin closed his eye, a glow encapsulating his form, making him stand out even brighter than before. The light radiated, vibrated, around him with a hum so deep Jack could feel it in the beating of his heart. The intensity increased, causing sweat to break out on the back of Jack's neck.

Gradually, the humming calmed, the light dimmed. Odin opened his eye. He nodded to himself for a long time before speaking again.

"I cannot find her."

"What?"

"Her soul. I cannot find it."

"But," Jack sputtered. "I do not understand. I thought her soul existed here. That she would be... reformed! As you said! Could she be back in the mortal realm? Please, I–"

"Calm yourself, Chosen," Ra said forcefully. "I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for all of this."

Vishnu tilted his head in thought. "Perhaps," he mumbled, "her soul is under protection of some sort."

"Protection?"

"It is possible. Her soul is a very complicated one."

"It is also possible that her soul is no more."

Jack looked to Ra in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"Her spirit was tainted with the remnants of one of the greatest evils ever known. It would only be natural to assume that her soul had to be destroyed, so to eradicate the entirety of this evil from existence."

"But you said the soul is infinite! She could be reborn!"

"Are you always this willfully obtuse? A soul may be infinite, true, unless it is destroyed by a higher power. Who may have carried out this deed, we do not know, but it is the most likely scenario."

Jack's body felt weighted with dread, a panic that threatened to suffocate him. His legs shook, he struggled to keep his posture upright. His heart was in his throat. "Gods, please, is there anything I can do?"

Vishnu's head bowed, eyes closed. "I am sorry, Chosen One. We do not have the answers you seek."

Jack's eyes screwed shut, his jaw clenched. A tear, one that Jack had tried so hard to hold back, slipped from his eye. Ra huffed.

"Chosen One, I know this is not what you had hoped. I do sincerely wish for your peace."

"Forthcoming," Odin rumbled. Jack pressed his hands together once more in a bow, his anguish hidden by the calm composure of his stance.

"I do humbly thank you, deities. I am sorry if I have wasted your time."

"Indeed," Ra said and dismissed him.

* * *

The gods watched as their Chosen One faded from their presence. Vishnu uttered a sigh and met Ra's eyes with a glare.

"Must your words be so acrid?"

Ra waved his hand. "I do not apologize for what I said. He needed to understand."

"He was simply looking for his peace."

"He _cursed_ us, Vishnu, or have you forgotten?"

"They were the thoughts of a troubled man. Spoken out of passion, a sullen heart. It carried no weight."

"Be that as it may, I will not stand to be labeled selfish then asked to grant a selfish wish."

"I have heard greedier wishes," Vishnu replied. "He has lived a selfless life. I had hoped we could do more for him. He did do us a great service."

Ra sighed. "I understand. And I can respect his pain. But he must live with the consequences of her actions. She made her choice and now she is gone. We cannot change what has been done."

"It is not done," Odin said, perking up.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone approaches."

"My lord?" a woman spoke, her voice small, young in her appearance. One of Ra's attendants. Her outlined eyes were slanted with anxiety.

"What is it?"

"You, ah," she stumbled over her words, "have a visitor."

" _Please._ A visitor. Like I'm some sort of common vagrant."

"Shit," Ra muttered.

"Shit, indeed," the visitor said vehemently. "You incomprehensible clod."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Three updates in one week? What joy!

I wanted to give you all a look into my thought/writing process for this story. Each time a new chapter is posted, it _should_ mean that I have two more chapters nearly ready to go. The reason I do this, holding out so long, is because I want to make sure that anything I mention in a previous chapter is eventually addressed. I enjoy foreshadowing. And I'm really hoping for no loose ends in this story.

One more thing: I've seen a lot of SJ post-series finale fics that have the gods grant Jack's wish and return Ashi to him. Now, if this had been done canonically, I would have been THRILLED. And I do love, love, love seeing this is other fanfics, art, etc. But if there's one thing that I've learned in my sixteen year love affair with this series it is this: nothing ever comes to Jack easily. Everything must be fought for. And that is my main inspiration for this story. It's going to be a struggle. It's going to be a long journey. But in the end, it will all be worth it.

I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review to tell me if you love me or you hate me (well, maybe not _hate_ ).

Updates might be happening at a slower rate from here on, depending on how hectic things get in my personal/work life. But I am aiming for _at least_ one update per week. Thank you all!


	8. Chapter VI

I Exist

Chapter VI

* * *

Ra regarded his visitor with disdain. The personification of their homeland's throne. Her cult had spread larger than his ever had. The patroness of nature and magic. His great-granddaughter.

He sneered. Ever since she had poisoned him to obtain greater power for her and her obnoxious son, she had been nothing but a thorn in his side. Yet it had been many, many years since they had seen each other like this. What could she possibly want?

"Iset. It has been too long."

"Not long enough, I'm afraid."

An awkward silence passed. Unspoken animosity radiated between the two. Ra gestured at her stature.

"Why have you shrunk your size so?"

"Why, to be on equal footing with my companion here."

"Well, I certainly hope you don't intend for me to follow suit."

Iset grit her teeth. _"I insist."_

Vishnu, seemingly amused by the tension, shrank down immediately. Ashi marveled at the brilliance of his blue skin. He regarded the two women with a warm smile. "Thank you, Vishnu," Iset said sweetly.

Ra took his time, the brute, hovering over them for a moment before relenting and joining them. Four pairs of eyes looked up to Odin, who looked like he wasn't paying attention.

"Odin!" Ra called out.

A single eye looked down.

"Why have you all shrunk your size?"

Ra had a few choice words and angrily yelled up to Odin who, still, seemed quite absent minded. Ashi leaned towards Iset and spoke under her breath.

"I don't mean to be rude but... is there something wrong with him?"

"He drank from the fountain of wisdom some eons ago," Vishnu spoke up, startling Ashi. "It has made him quite... distracted."

Ra turned to them both with a huff. "It has made him insufferable. He is _literally_ drunk on knowledge."

Finally, Odin shrunk down so they were all on an even level. Ashi looked between the three nervously, subconsciously stepping closer to Iset. Ra gave her a hard look. "Who are you?"

Iset placed her hands on Ashi's shoulders. "This is Ashi. This is the woman responsible for sending your Chosen One back to his time."

"Hm. One and only," Odin said. Ashi looked at him in confusion.

"So _you_ are the reason her soul could not be found. She was under your protection," said Ra.

Vishnu smiled. It could almost be considered smug. "I knew it. And you told him her soul had been destroyed."

"What?" Iset interrupted. "You have spoken to your Chosen One?"

"Jack?" Ashi spoke up. "Is he here? Can I see him?"

Ra stared at her, his emerald eyes made of stone. "No." Ashi reeled back at this tone.

"Ra," Iset said firmly. "I suggest you speak to my companion with some respect."

The God waved his hand dismissively. "It does not matter. He is not here. He has already returned to his realm. And you could not return with him."

"I understand that, sir," Ashi said but she stopped. The word _sir_ did not sit well with her. "God?" She turned to Iset but the goddess only shrugged. "I understand that I cannot return to him. I was just hoping for a moment."

"One and only."

The four turned to Odin. Ra let out an irritated sigh.

Vishnu simply shook his head. "We are sorry but Ra is correct. He has already left." He extended an arm, one of many, to the goddess. "Iset, I assume you did not come all this way just for introductions."

Iset smiled brightly. "Correct. You see, I am looking to revive her."

 _"Revive her?"_ Ra bellowed. "How many times must I explain this? She cannot exist in that world!"

"I understand that," Iset replied, trying to keep her wrath in check. Her contemporary was just so _infuriating._ "But we are Gods. I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Why?" Vishnu asked. "Why do you feel this is a worthy cause?"

"For one thing, this heroic beauty is entitled to a peaceful, mortal existence." Iset squeezed Ashi's shoulders affectionately. "And because your Chosen deserves a happy ending."

"A happy ending!" Ra barked. "He saved the world! His home is at peace. He will eventually get over all of," the god waved his hand towards Ashi. _"This."_

Ashi sneered. Iset snapped. "I have had it with you! You let your Chosen suffer for over fifty years in that desolate wasteland. Do you know how long fifty years is for a mortal? It is over _half_ a lifetime."

Ra grunted. "I was unaware."

"Yeah, no shit," she said. "Idiot."

"You may not speak to me in such a way!"

"I can speak to you however the hell I want!"

"Please!" Vishnu cut in. "Iset, I, too, would like to see our Chosen live out his days happily. Which he will. He has done the world a great service. Peace is his reward." He looked at Ashi. "I am just sorry that it cannot be spent with you."

"One and only."

Ra, still enraged by his great-granddaughter, turned and shouted. _"Odin. Why do you keep saying that?"_

Odin pointed at Ashi. "One and only."

Iset looked back at the god questioningly. "Could you be referring to her soul? It is quite unique. Only one lifetime experienced."

"This I know."

"How do you know?" Iset's brow rose in surprise. Odin nodded repeatedly.

"I am the one that had it forged."

* * *

 _The light of the moon cast a blue-hued glow on her bare skin. The pair was sitting upright, an intimate embrace that held a fire in contrast to the quiet of the night. She gripped his shoulders, her head tilting back as the gasping sound of her breath increased its intensity. His mouth found the column of her exposed neck._

 _"Jack!"_

He awoke.

The sudden rush of adrenaline in his veins made his heart beat painfully in his chest. He looked around for any signs of danger. He was back in the clearing, where Odin's steed had met him. His eyes closed, willing back the vividness of his dream but it was gone. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his brow, suddenly feeling exhausted.

He leaned back into the grass, feeling no immediate rush to leave. He felt empty, the words of the Gods had him dismayed. His gaze pointed upwards to the brilliance of the night sky. He smiled slightly. The polluted skies of the future had never afforded this kind of clarity. He remembered when he had first returned to the past, with her, and they would spend their nights looking at the stars.

 _"So you know the stories all of the stars?" she said in wonder. They were lying next to each other in the grass. Her head was nestled on his chest._

 _"I was taught to read the maps, yes. And with it came the stories. It was one of the first things I learned in my training."_

 _"What's your favorite story?" He brushed her shoulder with his hand, thinking. His other arm lifted to the sky._

 _"You see that star there, and there, and," he laughed as he tried to show her. "It would be much easier to show you on a map. Perhaps I can find one later."_

 _Ashi wrapped her arm around his waist more securely and smiled into the crook of his neck. "I don't mind. I just want to hear the story."_

 _"Lyra. For the lyre of Orpheus. It is a sad tale, but quite powerful."_

 _She nodded, waiting for him to continue._

 _"Orpheus was a legendary musician, his songs so great that all living things, even trees and rocks, could be charmed. He fell in love with an oak nymph, Eurydice, and married her. But there was an ominous prophecy: that their happiness was not meant to last."_

 _Ashi shifted in his arms, worry marring her features. Jack did not notice._

 _"On the day of their wedding, a satyr, enthralled by the young bride's beauty, plotted to conquer her and kill her new husband. He chased the two through the meadow. In her attempt to escape, Eurydice stepped on a viper and was bitten, killing her instantly._

 _"Orpheus, overwhelmed with grief, set upon the Underworld, where the music from his lyre softened the heart of its ruler, Hades. The god agreed that his wife could be returned to him on one condition: that she would walk behind him as they left and he would not look back at her until they reached the upper world._

 _"The moment he stepped back into the world of the living, Orpheus looked back, but it was a moment too soon. He could see her face but it had not yet touched the light. He watched as she was swallowed back into the darkness of the underworld forever._

 _"Orpheus spent the rest of his life wandering aimlessly, never marrying again."_

 _Jack finished his story. Ashi did not respond. He rubbed her shoulder gently to rouse her. He laughed._

 _"I am sorry. Perhaps that was too sad a tale to begin with. I have others, much, much happier than this one."_

 _She still did not respond. Jack looked down at her in concern._

 _"Ashi? Are you alright?"_

 _"Jack," she whispered, he could hear the nervousness in her tone. "If something were to ever... happen. To me. Do you think you could move on?"_

 _Jack's eyebrow raised at the odd question. "Where is this coming from?"_

 _"Nothing, nowhere," she said, trying to dismiss it. "I was just thinking."_

 _He placed a long kiss on her forehead. "Put your unease out of your mind. Nothing is going to happen to you."_

 _She bit her lip. Her eyes stung with tears she refused to let fall. "But if something did, I just want to know. That you would not live the remainder of your days like Orpheus. Alone. I would want you to be happy."_

 _He tilted her chin up and gently brushed his lips against hers. "As long as I have you in my heart, I will want for nothing."_

Jack gripped the chest of his gi, his heart heavy with the memory.

How foolish he had been.

She knew. She knew that one day she would be taken from him. But she had done it, sent them both back to the past, anyway. He lived in blissful ignorance. She never spoke of her fate, she had suffered alone, with the knowledge that her days were numbered.

Surely, she could not have known how this would make him feel. What if she had told him? Would that have made any of this easier? Would he still feel so empty? He supposed it did not matter. Ashi believed in eradicating the world of Aku just as much as he did. She made the right choice. She was a hero.

Jack took in a shuddering breath, willing the pain in his chest to subside. Ashi had been encouraging him. To move on after she was gone. To find happiness in her absence.

He sat up with a heavy sigh and pressed his palms into his eyes. He was not sure if he could do this.

He thought of their life together. His life without her. He thought of the vision he'd had of her in his bed. It was so real. She promised she would return. She said the Gods owed her a favor. He thought of Ra's annoyance, Vishnu's understanding, and Odin's revelation. Her soul was _missing_. It had even confused the Gods. None of this made any sense!

He thought back to what Vishnu had said. _"Perhaps her soul is under some sort of protection."_

Resolve in himself strengthened. His quest was not over. If there was one thing he knew, it was that he could not yet return home.

But where would he go next?

* * *

"You... you had my soul forged?"

"I did. You see, I have drunk from the fountain of knowledge."

Iset and Ra sighed heavily in annoyance. _"We know."_

Odin ignored them. Or didn't hear them. It was hard to tell. "I foresaw our Chosen One straying from his path. The Great Evil had indeed eradicated all methods of returning to the past to fulfill his destiny. So I had my... associates... craft a brand new soul."

"But that would mean," Ashi said, her voice tinged with dread.

"Oh, dear," Iset whispered.

"That I was bred for one purpose." She could feel her breathing elevate, sadness and resentment lacing itself through her spirit. "That I was just a _tool._ "

"No. No, no, no. Listen, listen." Odin placed large, heavy hands on the young woman's shoulders.

"Yes."

Ashi clenched her teeth with irritation.

"Destiny is a tricky thing. You were only meant to send him back. We did not know that you would fall for him. We did not know that you would follow him." Iset could see Ashi's shoulders beginning to tremble. Ashi was enraged.

Iset bit her lip, equally angry, but also partially amused. She'd had a taste of Ashi's wrath. Odin was going to _get it._

"Do you mean to tell me that everything that I suffered in my life was predetermined?"

"My dear! You experienced love! You are quite lucky."

 _"Bullshit!"_ Ashi stepped back, letting Odin's hands drop from her shoulders. She was no longer concerned with minding her tongue. The Gods cursed so why couldn't she? "I was tortured from birth! I was brainwashed, fashioned as a weapon of destruction! My destiny was to be killed that day in the woods. Just like my sisters."

"And know that your mother is paying for that."

"But I changed my destiny! He showed me the truth. And I _chose_ to follow him." Ashi was now shaking, her voice escalating.

"I chose to send us back in time! I knew what would happen, I knew I would disappear, but I did it anyway because I loved him! Because I knew his quest was righteous! But now you're telling me that I didn't do any of this on my own volition? That my fate was sealed before I was even born? _That I was made to be just a tool?_ "

Rage bubbled in her spirit, a burn that seared every part of the physical form she had been gifted. Her fists tightened at her sides.

"Well, I reject your words! I am nobody's machine! _I am my own person!_ "

Energy radiated from her hands. Something miraculous, though sinister, was happening. Iset looked down at her companion with worry.

"Ah, Ashi, dear?" Ashi's angry gaze redirected to Iset's. The goddess spoke softly. "Your hands."

Ashi looked down, a change occurring in her expression from anger to abject horror. She lifted her hand. Her fingers had molded together, lengthened, into a single, sharp spike.

She had shape-shifted.

"And that," Odin burped. "Is why we cannot send you back to Earth."

Vishnu sighed deeply, repeating himself. "As long as the Great Evil's spirit exists within you, you cannot exist in his time."

Shock gripped her as her hands reformed back to normal. The urge to cry overwhelmed her, but she knew better now. No tears would come. She dropped to her knees in defeat. A scream, guttural, heartbroken, ripped from her soul and echoed into the cosmic abyss.

She panted, her hands before her on a floor that did not exist. Her voice cracked in her anguish.

"Take me back."

Iset rested a hand on her back. Ashi shrugged it away.

"I am grateful for your help. Truly, I am. But if I cannot exist in the mortal world, then so be it. Take me back." Ashi looked up at her guardian. "Please. I don't want to feel this pain any longer."

The goddess looked at her with sympathy. "I am so sorry, my dear heart."

"Perhaps," Vishnu said, "I could be of assistance."

The women looked up. Vishnu walked to stand at Ashi's side.

"If we can purify your soul, rid you of this evil once and for all, you may be able to return to the mortal realm." Vishnu offered a smile to the fallen girl. "And I believe I know just the god to help you."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

I feel such delight at making these gods effin' useless. Especially Ra. You can forge a weapon out of the kindness of the human spirit, you can come down from the heavens to destroy the minions of Set, but you can't help a man out to find a time portal? You can't revive a soul? Bullshit. You all will pay dearly! _(Especially you, Ra!)_

Once again, a HUGE thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. This fandom is very, very special to me. Stay tuned for the next chapter! There will be new characters and a shocking revelation!

As always, R&Rs are much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter VII

I Exist

Chapter VII

* * *

Jack entered the tavern with a deep sigh, exhausted from an entire day of walking.

His travels had taken him far, making friends with many people along popular trade routes. The weeks had stretched into months, yet Jack felt no closer to the answers he sought.

He had visited a number of his former teachers, seeking their wisdom. He visited the Shaolin, who assisted him in meditation techniques to ease his suffering. He visited the Mongol warrior, who reassured him that beings that have passed still exist in a different realm, even if it cannot be found. The warrior believed she was safe.

In the meantime, he had written letters to Kali. Two of them, actually. One was short, written days after he first left the mountain of the gods. He had asked her if she had ever picked up anything from her travels, or from her studies, about souls going missing. He told her he enjoyed her first story. He stayed in an inn that night, that bore the insignia of her family's name. He sent it off the following morning as he departed.

The second letter was much longer. He remembered that she was still his scribe and should do well to tell her his stories. Jack told her three tales: all the legend of the Scotsman. He wrote how they'd met on a seemingly never-ending bridge and how they'd later came together to eliminate their respective bounty hunters. He wrote of his kidnapped wife and his surprise at the ease with which she fought her captors. And he wrote of his embarrassing amnesia and how he knew he had a true friend who helped him rediscover his lost memories.

It was nice, writing that letter. Remembering his dear friend.

That had been weeks ago. He still had not yet heard from her. Perhaps her letters were being sent back to his home. He did not stay in any one place for too long. He now found himself on the outskirts of the Roman empire, in pursuit of one of his earlier teachers. Jack looked down at his shoes. They had become quite worn. He would have to seek new ones soon.

He took a seat at the corner of the bar, not bothering to remove his hat, away from the other patrons so that he could drink in peace. After a brief exchange, his server brought him a small teapot. Jack inhaled the steam of his drink, soothed by the scent.

He heard a woman's laughter ring out like a bell. He looked up and spotted a woman, one of the barmaids, with a hand over her chest and the other on the shoulder of the man making her laugh. He was tall, shoulder length red hair pulled back into a ponytail. The man brought a hand up to the maid's face, brushing back a tendril of her hair.

Jack narrowed his eyes beneath his straw hat. The man's hand continued downward, not touching her, but reached over the bar, plucking a small pouch at her waist. The woman was so enthralled by whatever was being said that she did not notice.

The man bid his farewell to the maid and turned towards the door, slowly walking past Jack.

"Your sleight of hand did not go unnoticed."

The man stopped. Jack's eyes followed him but he did not turn to confront him. A low laugh shook his shoulders.

"She warned me you were an immovable puritan."

Jack's eyebrows lifted. He felt as if he had been struck. Not by his words, but by his voice. His accent. It was slight, but it was there.

The man placed the pouch on the edge of the bar. "Miss? I believe you dropped this."

The barmaid spun around and gasped. "Oh my!" She grabbed the pouch and attached it to her waist. "Thank you so much!"

The man turned to Jack, fully facing him. He was lean, but with a broad chest on a small waist, wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt and a leather vest. He wore a simple rounded grey cap, possibly made of wool. Pale green eyes stared at him beneath thick, reddish-brown eyebrows.

Jack could not help but ask. "Are you Scottish?"

"Aye, I am," the man said. "Why? You've got something against the Scots?"

"No, no," Jack said hurriedly. "I just... once had a dear friend who hailed from that land as well."

"Well, la-dee-dah, the world's most famous loner has a friend."

Jack shook his head with a small smile. Was it in a Scot's nature to be insulting? Then a thought occurred to him.

"Famous? You know of me?"

"Are you serious? Stories of the Bushido Prince who traveled to some... futuristic wasteland fighting metal monsters then came back to destroy Aku? Those stories have been spreading ever since your bride disappeared."

Jack winced. The man did not even flinch.

"And now that you've got Kali, those stories are only going to spread further. Soon you'll be lucky if you can take a piss anywhere without someone recognizing you."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "You know Kali?"

"She didn't tell you about me? Of course not, she likes to keep things a bit of a mystery. Which works well for me since _I'm_ a bit of a mystery."

The man bowed theatrically with a grin. "I am the courier. And you may call me that."

"What?"

The man spoke slower. "I am the courier."

"And your name is 'That'?"

"What? No! I am _The Courier_. _That's_ what you'll call me."

Jack still looked confused.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder how you were _allegedly_ able to survive for so long by yourself when you can't even understand a simple title. Maybe all these stories of yours were weaved up in that empty head of yours."

Jack sighed, knowing the insults were not to stop there. The nostalgic feeling had lost its charm.

"Are you a loon? Are you lost? Does your mother know you're here? Do you need help crossing the street?" Jack raised his hand in surrender.

"I apologize. My long days of travel have left me rather disoriented."

"I should say so. Your eyes look like they're about to roll out of your skull, they do. Not to mention your tattered robes and tiny whiskers make you look like a nutty bum."

Jack ignored the supplementary insults. "You wish for me to refer to you as 'The Courier'."

"Aye."

"If that is what you prefer. May I ask why you do not reveal your true name?"

"Could ask you the same question," he huffed. "But like I said, I'm a bit of a mystery."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Is it because you are a thief?"

"Bah!" The Courier exclaimed. " _Former_ thief. Changed my ways, I have."

Jack arched an eyebrow. "As of... one minute ago?"

The Courier shrugged with a smirk. "I think I'm changing my mind about you. _Anyway_." The Courier dramatically waved his hand in the air before digging through a pouch on his broad shoulder. He took out a scroll and held it in front of the Samurai. "Here's your letter. Kali was a might pleased that you liked her work. Said she'd like to meet up again, if you would, something about hearing the stories in person being easier to translate."

Jack took the letter with a frown. "Did you read the letter?"

The Courier held a hand over his heart in feigned outrage. "First you call me a thief and now you accuse me of being a spy?" He muttered to himself. He rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, _former_ spy. But, no, I didn't read your letter! She _told_ me. She went on and on about your stories and whatnot. Think she's taken a liking to you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"She says it's like a storyteller's dream, some kind of babble, to be relayed such fantasies."

"You sound displeased."

"What?"

"You believe Kali has taken a... liking? To me. You do not sound happy with that."

The Courier squawked. "So you think _I?_ " He laughed heartily. "No, no, no. It would be a fool's errand. Never work between us. For you see," he paused, looking directly into the samurai's eyes. "She killed my father."

Jack gaped at the man's words. The Courier stared back at him in silence for a few long moments before leaning back with a cackle.

"It was just a joke, lad! Should have seen the look on your face!"

Jack sputtered, unsure of what to say. "But... you seemed so... serious."

"That's the art of the joke, pal."

The Courier clapped his hands together as if wiping away dust from his palms. "Well, my work here is done. Haven't been in this area in spell and I'm itching to check out the sites. Want to visit the Quivering Hills before nightfall."

"The what?" Jack thought about it for a second before realization dawned on him. "You were going to take that young woman's money to visit a _brothel?"_

He grinned. "Makes your pure heart weep, don't it? I'll be seeing you around." The Courier tipped his hat and strode out of the tavern. Jack sighed heavily. That man was certainly... quite the character.

* * *

 _"Visit the Divine Nymph, born of my feet, at the sacred river Ganges. She can provide the tools necessary to liberate your soul from this darkness."_

 _"Vishnu," Iset said, her features lit with a genuine smile. "I thank you."_

 _"It is my pleasure. This girl, this woman, deserves her peace."_

Navigating the spirit world was, for lack of a better term, odd. When Iset had first summoned her, she floated among the stars. It was a matter of instant transmission to visit the three Gods in charge of Jack's destiny. And the atmosphere had been similar if it were not for a slightly different color scheme.

But now they were walking. Where to, she did not fully understand. "Where we are going is a unique place, one of the many edges between the mortal world and the spirit world." Iset had said. It was so strange, following her. They would walk in specific directions with nothing discernible in sight. Then, suddenly, Iset would turn and walk in a different direction, leaving Ashi baffled. It was if she was walking through a maze but the walls were invisible.

Time was also virtually impossible to determine. There were no clocks, no days or nights, and her feet never grew weary from their walking. The only indications she had of time passing was her conversations with Iset, who proved to be quite a delightful companion.

Over the course of... however long they'd been traveling, she was beginning to feel a closeness to the goddess. Iset told her stories of the conception of her son and how she'd hidden him away, only to be visited by the spirit of his father, and taught him the ways of the warrior. How he would one day avenge the death of his father and set his mother free from the jealous hatred of her brother and rule the land as a great and merciful king.

"I was raised like that, too, you know," Ashi commented. "Hidden away, thinking that the world was being ravished by a single man. Only, it all turned out to be terribly wrong."

Slowly but surely, Ashi began to open up about her own past, apologizing sheepishly when she felt her stories ran too long, for the goddess was already familiar with her life. But Iset never stopped her; she never grew bored. She listened patiently and offered wisdom and advice, something that Ashi was largely unused to.

"Therein lies the beauty of your story. That you could be so open-minded."

Ashi shrugged. "I suppose. But everything leading up to that was so... painful." Ashi turned her head towards Iset. "I would have much rather had a mother like you growing up."

"Well, I am worshipped as the ideal wife and mother," Iset laughed. She turned to her companion with a warm smile. "But in all seriousness, I weep for your upbringing. Yet, I feel pride. The fact that you grew up in such harsh conditions, yet turned out so sweet and thoughtful is a testament to your own strength."

The two smiled at each other. Iset reached out and placed an affectionate hand on Ashi's shoulder. Ashi bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_ , darling."

The darkness of the cosmos curved at new horizon. They approached its edges and could eventually make out the silhouette of a man who stood near a boat. Iset greeted him, charmingly as always, and the two set sail. Ashi gasped as her surroundings shifted.

The river was truly a stunning sight. Lanterns glowed like fireflies, floating lazily in the gentle waters. The skies were darkened, vibrant blues and greens streaked through it in a way that so reminded her of earth's skies but were still so different. But what was most striking of all were the attendants. They were _human_. They were praying, some with folded hands, some with arms stretched upward, some silent, some lips moved in murmurs.

"Iset," Ashi whispered in a daze. "Are we...?"

"Hm," Iset replied with a soft laugh. "As I mentioned, we are visiting one of the many edges where the mortal world and the spirit world connect. Though we can see mortals, we cannot interact with them."

They continued their path up the river, the humans they saw lessened, until only one being was in eyeshot. The being was seated on a lotus throne that had scales like a fish. Her skin was a radiant blue, like the waters, like Vishnu's, shining like a beacon amongst the soft glow of the lanterns. Her ears hung heavy from her head, the holes in the lobes weighed down by large ornamental earrings. She outstretched four arms in welcome.

"Iset, protector of the dead. It is so lovely to meet you."

Iset offered a dazzling smile. "Likewise. May I introduce my companion, Ashi. We seek your help."

"I shall provide." The being removed herself from her throne. Her delicately jeweled headband jingled as she approached.

"I am Jahnavi, the melodious, the fortunate. You have traveled far to see me, yes?" Melodious, indeed. Her voice had a sing-song quality to it as if she were reciting poetry.

Ashi bowed before her. "Yes. Thank you for having us."

Jahnavi looked to Ashi with a smile. "Your story has become quite popular amongst the gods as of late. What a fabulous journey you have embarked on. It is an absolute pleasure to meet you."

"I assume Vishnu has made you aware of what we seek?" Iset asked.

"Yes." Her delightful smile suddenly downturned. "But I am afraid I have some bad news."

"Oh, dear," Iset said. "I do hope we have not inconvenienced you."

"Not at all! It is just... I am the embodiment of this river. Humans visit here, from all around the world, seeking purity in their hearts. Cleansing their bodies of sin. But you, Ashi, you are not here to wash away iniquities of the heart, but to wash away that of your soul. A task such as this must be dealt with quite differently."

"I understand. Iset has made me aware that my... mission is not so simple. I am willing to do whatever is necessary."

Iset smiled down at her with pride.

Jahnavi moved a graceful hand up and back down, now holding a chalice of glistening, clear water. "This is the water of the Casual Ocean. It's purifying powers are potent. Yet, because the evil is so, if I may, embedded in your soul, after all, it is how you came to be, it can only act as a catalyst."

"A catalyst for what?" Ashi replied.

"The waters can separate the evil from the good. But it will not destroy the evil. That is something you must do on your own."

"I can do it."

Iset smiled in approval. "I agree."

"I am afraid there is more to this than you may comprehend," Jahnavi said. "This will not be an easy task, that is to be certain, but there are dire consequences if you do not succeed."

"I almost hesitate to ask," said Iset.

"If you consume this water, if you challenge the evil that taints your soul and you are defeated... you will be lost."

Ashi had a sinking feeling, remembering her possession, how she had drowned in darkness. "Lost?"

"Only one, only light or darkness can prevail. Neither I nor Iset can assist you. If the evil does consume you, my dear, we would have no choice but to," Jahnavi sighed with a worried expression. "Destroy your soul."

Ashi looked to Iset warily. Iset clenched her teeth together, hoping her own concerned look did not show through. She'd had a feeling that something like this could be a possibility. She lamented that her own thoughts were proven true.

"If that is the action we must take, make no mistake that we will carry it out. But this would mean, of course, that you will never live again." Jahnavi adjusted her grip on the chalice, hesitant to offer it forward.

"Ashi," Iset whispered. "This is your choice."

Ashi looked between the two goddesses nervously. Her instinct told her that she should do it, but her nervousness draped over her like an added layer of clothing. She had experienced trials and tribulations all of her life. She had always conquered them. But this, this had such a layer of _permanence_ that had her second-guessing her own strength. If she failed, she would never live again. She would truly cease to exist.

Was it worth it? Was it worth risking her own soul just to live again?

She thought about Aku, who had exploited her soul once before. She could be freed from that misery once and for all. She thought about Odin and her defiance. She could prove them all wrong.

She thought about Jack and the promise she had made to him. She thought about Iset, who had already gone to great lengths to help her. She clenched her jaw as her focus sharpened. She would not let them down. She would not let _herself_ down.

"I will accept this challenge. I am ready."

Iset surprised her by embracing her in a warm hug. Ashi returned it gratefully. "I have the utmost faith in you. I hope these words will give you strength in this trying time." Iset turned to Jahnavi. "Let the test begin. If I have learned anything in my travels with this young woman it is that she is quite adept at finding her own way."

"Thank you," Ashi replied with a genuine smile. She felt newfound confidence surge within her.

"Very well. Let us begin." Jahnavi held the goblet before Ashi.

She took the heavy cup into her hands and inhaled deeply.

* * *

 _Jack, I hope this letter finds you well. And I do apologize in advance if my courier has done anything to offend you. Some are lucky enough to drink from the fountain of knowledge, but I am afraid he has only gargled. (Let it be known that he has just fetched me a scroll to write a new letter. He was not pleased.)_

Jack smiled at that.

 _But do know that he is one of my most trusted allies. And he's very good at his job. (He looks appeased now.)_

 _I thank you for telling me your stories of the Scotsman. I should hope we see each other again so that I may ask questions. He certainly sounds like quite the character. And what timing! To hear such stories of a loyal, if not brash, Scot, only to meet one again in The Courier! Fate has a funny way of showing itself._

 _I am so sorry that your discussion with the gods did not bring you any closure. Although, I did find it interesting that her soul could not be found. I imagine there could be many explanations for that. Do you think she could be under protection of some kind?_

Jack read her words thoughtfully, noting that Vishnu had said the very same thing.

 _There is another possibility. I've heard myths that even the darkest souls can be purged of sin. A trial occurs, measuring the iniquities of the damned and are sentenced, a finite amount of time, until they are purified and released, either to be born again or exist in the spirit world in peace._

 _I do not want to alarm you with my words but if these stories are true, it could be an answer to your question. Do you think, perhaps..._

Jack's brows furrowed, worry tightened itself in his heart as he read the end of the sentence.

 _...that her soul is in Hell?_

* * *

 _Author's Note_

I liken this chapter to a reverse Sour Patch kid. First it's light and sweet and funny and then BOOM it's sad and sour. The next chapter is gonna be even _worse_. But it's a goodin'!

p.s. The Courier is friggin' fun to write. You'll see him again.

;_;

Feedback is, as always, loved and appreciated. Thank you everyone!


	10. Chapter VIII

_Author's Note_

THANK YOU FOR 50+ REVIEWS ! ! ! ;_; ^_^ :D

I feel so honored and grateful for each and every one of you. Thank you so much for following me on this journey.

That being said, welcome back!

Quick note: of all the chapters I've written so far... this one is my favorite. I have issues. Fair warning that this one has some... foul language.

Enjoy!

* * *

I Exist

Chapter VIII

* * *

 _I have heard many, many stories regarding the Gateway to Hell. It is something that is very popular in folklore. But there is a story in particular that stands out to me. A long time ago, I met a man, an aging priest, who claimed to have passed through the Gate and even encountered the spirit of his late mother. He was young then, but the experience was powerful enough to convince him to seek priesthood. I do not know if this story is true but perhaps it would be worth your investigation._

 _The Gate is located at the southern tip of the Mani Peninsula. Outside of the ancient city of Taenarum is a cave that many consider the doorway to the home of Hades. I assume you've heard the myth of Orpheus?_

* * *

Jack stood before the entrance of the cave. It had not taken him long to come to this place, having hitched a boat ride with Italian fisherman before catching another ship mid-route with Grecian traders. He was surprised when some of the merchants recognized him. Apparently, The Courier was right, his stories had started to spread. He told them of his destination. They wished him well but warned him of potential danger. He may not like what he finds. He thanked them for their kindness.

Jack threw a rock into the blackness of the cave. The darkness swallowed the sound. It did not make an echo. An ominous feeling crept into his spine but he disregarded it. He entered the cave.

* * *

Ashi inhaled and exhaled once more. She closed her eyes trying to remember the meditative state Jack had taught her to access. To clear her mind of all other thoughts, of anything that could be distracting. Her shoulders relaxed. She knew she was ready. She brought the goblet to her lips and swallowed.

The liquid was cool on her tongue. She swallowed. Immediately, the feeling of tranquility was replaced with sickening despair. Her eyes opened, wide with panic, as the liquid transformed, sending a searing trail of fire down her throat.

She tried to open her mouth to cough but Jahnavi stopped her, placing a hand against her lips.

"I am sorry, but in order for this to work you must consume every drop." Ashi nodded and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate.

She could feel a stinging sensation in her eyes. She willed herself to calm down, to temper the urge to heave. She swallowed as quickly as she could muster. She felt the liquid in her throat, her stomach swirling with a stabbing sensation. She grit her teeth and bore the weight.

Her breathing had become labored, her thoughts scattered. She was not sure how much more she could take. Her head spun, vision dotted with black spots. She thought she could hear Iset calling it to her but it sounded so far away.

Iset stepped forward with a gasp, catching Ashi as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and fainted.

* * *

The darkness was deep and gaping, nothingness spread out into indiscernible directions. Jack looked around him in suspicion. He opened his mouth to call out but something, a breath, mist-like, breezed past him. The darkness had become alive. A moving sea of shadows.

He could hear sighs, one by one, as shapeless forms passed through his body. They were fast, echoing as if far away. Most moans were of agony. Some sounded pleasured. Anxiety flooded him, he hoped his breath would save him from drowning.

The moaning had quieted leaving him in silence. And then a hiss, snake-like, gentle at first but grew in volume until it was shushed out with a huff.

 _Samurai._

"Who's there?" he called out. The whisper, raspy and distant, sent a chill down his spine. His hand found the handle of his sword, preparing for battle. "Show yourself!" He heard laughter slither through the space.

 _Do you not recognize your old friend?_

Jack's grip tightened. "I am no friend to death."

 _Is that a fact? I certainly know you. You have seen me plenty._

"I have. But only as a witness."

 _And yet here you are. I know your intentions. You are dissatisfied with the Gods. It is a relatable feeling. Those foolish creatures could not help you. You should have sought me out first._

Jack straightened his stance and dropped his hands to his side. As ominous as this place was, it did not seem that the spirit was a threat. At least, not yet.

"I come to you in peace. I seek understanding. Can you help me?"

The hissing noise intensified, like that in a pit of snakes.

 _Seven souls are here because of you._

"Seven?" His stomach knotted. The seven daughters. The six he killed. The one who lived. He felt a sudden heaviness in his spirit. He bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"I understand that one day I must make amends for my own sins. I pray that their souls find rest."

 _In due time. They must be purged of the evil within before they can be set free._

He heard laughter. It wheezed.

 _Would you like to see one?_

Jack didn't know how to respond. Was she here? In this terrible place? "See who, spirit?"

 _The seventh soul._

Jack's eyes widened. Ashi. It must be her!

"She is here? Is she safe?"

More laughter. _I think you will be pleased._

White light carved a space, like a window, where he looked and saw a woman, tall and slender, held up like a crucifix, her hands and feet made invisible by darkness. Jack swallowed heavily. She was dressed in a black skin suit, just like Ashi's. Her head was slumped forward, long, black hair draping to her waist.

"Ashi?" Her head lifted.

The same angular eyes, the same upturned nose. But she was older. This wasn't Ashi. This could only be...

 _Her mother._

"Samurai?" she said, her voice hoarse. She laughed but it lacked strength, as if her windpipe was being crushed. "I didn't expect to see you here so soon. I thought I had _ages_ more suffering to endure before I'd see you."

The Priestess struggled to lean upright but Jack could tell it was quite painful. A thick, black liquid oozed from her mouth. The Priestess smiled, her teeth stained black.

"Glamorous, isn't it? You'll find yourself here someday. To pay for the sin of _killing_ my daughters."

Jack felt like he'd been struck. He felt anger rise in his soul, his hands fisted at his sides. He knew the truth. He had learned it from Ashi. Her sisters were as innocent as she; they were never given a choice. And this woman was responsible.

"Oh!" she said with a cruel snicker. "That's right. You did not kill all of them. You left but one."

Her smile left her as she coughed, the fluid thickening as it dripped off her chin.

"How is my favorite little failure? My greatest mistake."

"You do not speak of her in such a way. She is a hero."

"A hero! She's a traitor! Turned from her own family. Did she tell you, Samurai? _That she killed her own mother._ To protect you. Doesn't that make you _furious_?"

"She has told me the truth. You are not her mother. You merely birthed her. And it is you who is responsible for her sisters' deaths."

She laughed weakly. "You sound just like her. What did you do? Seduce her? Did you 'show her the truth' with your samurai cock?"

"Enough," he said, his voice like stone with cold fury.

"Ooh, touchy. It seems I am right." She made a terrible heaving sound and her head fell forward. A shudder ran through her body, some unknown force was causing her pain.

"Why are you here, Samurai?" Suddenly, her head perked up. "Is she dead? She's dead isn't she?"

Jack did not respond.

"She's dead!" The Priestess laughed, an awful, screeching thing. "Ha! It's what the little bitch deserves."

He felt disgusted. Ashi was always reluctant to offer too many details of her childhood. She said the memories were too painful. She had nightmares, occasionally, about the woman she called 'Mother'. But now he truly understood. This was no woman. This was no mother. This was a monster.

"What kind of _creature,_ " Jack spat, "celebrates the death of her own child?"

The Priestess' smile widened. "The same kind of _creature_ you took to bed."

"Do not compare yourself to her."

"I'm not." she smiled slyly, licking the black liquid from her teeth. "You forget, she is also the daughter of the Great Master Aku. She is _half creature_. Is that why you bedded her? Did it make you feel powerful? To fuck the daughter of your greatest enemy?"

"That is enough!" he yelled. He turned away from the wretched Priestess. He could hear no more.

She laughed again, high-pitched and choked. "Thank you, Samurai. You have eased my suffering. To know that my deceitful weakling of a daughter is paying for her betrayal fills my aching soul with glee. I trained her from birth, you know, to destroy you. It appears that I was, in a way, successful in my mission."

Jack gripped the handle of his sword to steady himself. He did not turn back towards her.

"I have encountered many with evil in their hearts," he said in a low voice. "I always pray for their redemption. For you, I do not hold my breath. You will remain here for a long, long time."

The Samurai walked, as far away from the vision as he could, the screeching sounds of Ashi's mother echoing around him until it faded into silence. Eventually, he could hear a familiar sound, hissing, around him. Jack narrowed his eyes in resentment.

"For what purpose did you show me this, demon?"

 _I am no demon. I am the keeper of these souls. A resting place for the dead. You sought retribution, did you not? Now you know, the one responsible for her pain is paying the price._

"It does not soothe me in any manner to see someone suffer."

 _Your words are as pure as ever. But I can read your heart. You are delighted._

"No," he firmly denied. "I have seen enough. I wish to leave this place."

 _Very well, Samurai. But know this: the one you seek is not here._

Jack grit his teeth. "Where is she?"

 _She is safe. She is protected. By a dear friend. And wouldn't you know? She's closer than you think._

"A friend? Who? Spirit, you must tell me!"

 _Farewell, Samurai. I anxiously await our reunion. Someday._

The same hissing laughter surrounded him, closer this time. Louder. Jack yelled desperately, needing to know the answer to his questions. Suddenly, he was flung from the darkness.

* * *

She was dying. She knew it. This is what death actually felt like, not the gentle fade she'd known, but stabbing cold, loneliness. Tunnel vision had long plunged her into darkness, yet painful flashes of light assaulted her with migraine inducing strength. She could hear her own voice, calling out in pain, and sometimes pleasure. She could not make sense of it.

A vision appeared. Of Jack writhing and panting. She reached out to him. "Jack! What's wrong? I can help!" The vision became clearer. She pulled back as if she'd been burned. He was not moving in pain, but in pleasure. He was making love. To a different woman. One with brown skin and long, dark hair, and crescent shaped eyes that were closed in ecstasy.

"No," she whispered. She closed her eyes, she groaned to herself to drown out the sounds of their coupling. She tried to ground herself. This wasn't real. This was a trick.

"Stop this."

She opened her eyes. Another vision. She was standing at the top of an altar. She looked down the steps. There were people everywhere, an enormous crowd that was split into two. Between them was completely clear, save for the small procession walking up the aisle. She recognized this place.

It was her wedding.

But it wasn't. A different woman was walking in her place.

 _Ashi._

She turned to her left and saw Jack. He was dressed in his black ceremonial robes. The last thing she saw him in. He looked angry.

 _Why are you here? I have moved on. You aren't needed here anymore._

She watched in horror as the face of her love morphed, twisting into an ugly thing. A grotesque, elongated face with sharp eyes that pierced her soul.

 _You were never needed here._

 _"Stop!"_

Darkness fell. Her cries calmed. The space shifted, as far as she could tell. Four walls. A light flickered. White.

She caught glimpses of a figure as the light fluttered. A black thing, vaguely human, slinked towards her on unsteady, cone-shaped legs. The being had no feet, the legs were sharpened to a point. Ashi felt a chill at the base of her neck. She knew this creature.

Her demonic form.

Ashi furrowed her brow in determination, despite the sickening fear she felt. "I've defeated you before. I can defeat you again."

 _You were only able to do that because you had him. Without him, you're nothing._

She bared her teeth in blatant aggression. "Then you do not know me at all. I am stronger than you think."

The lights ceased their flickering. She felt cold air swirl around her as the demon circled her.

 _You put on a brave face but you know the truth. You are nothing but a tool. Even the Gods know it._

"No," she ground out. She was beginning to feel her conviction waver. Odin's proclamation haunted her. "I will not fall for your lies. I will not fall for your tricks!"

 _What you saw was not a trick. It is a vision of the future. Don't you see? He will move on. He will forget you. What is the point of living if there is no one to return to?_

"That's not true. That's not why I came here. I came here to destroy you once and for all."

 _That would be foolish._

"Excuse me?"

 _Your mind is so limited. You do not fully understand your own power. Our power. Why live a mortal life when we could be so much more?_

"What are you talking about?"

The lights were flickering again, longer flashes of light this time.

 _Join me. With our power, we could be immortal._

"No. It is you who is the foolish one. If you take over my soul we will both be destroyed. We both will cease to exist."

 _All it takes is one spark. And we are on the edge between the mortal world and the spirit world. We could be reborn. On Earth. We could live outside of the threads of fate. We could live forever._

"Are you forgetting Jack? If we did return, he'd have the power to eliminate us."

 _Not when he sees who it is. That bleeding heart could never strike you down._

The light was extinguished.

 _Join me, Ashi. You could show them once and for all. That you are more than just a tool. You are a force._

Ashi dipped her head down in thought. She remained silent. Then she smirked, a quick laugh leaving her. The demon's head tilted at the sound, watching her shoulders shake with quiet laughter. "You know, for a demon trying to trick me, you're pretty stupid. Did you really think I would go along with this?"

 _No._

"Then... why?"

 _I wanted to offer you a chance to come quietly._

"What?"

The lights strobed around them now, as if panicked. The demon flung an arm forward, impaling Ashi's shoulder, pinning her to the wall. Ashi screamed in shock as the pain coursed through her body.

 _I will eat your soul. Whether you like it or not._

"No!" Ashi kicked out her leg, connecting with the side of the demon. It was like hitting rubber. The demon swayed it's torso, absorbing the kick, and deflected her leg away. It straightened its form once more.

 _How can you possibly think to defeat me in that pathetic form? You should have accepted my offer. You hold no power here._

Ashi struggled, panicked. The demon had formed a single, sword-like shape with its arm. It was pointed at her throat.

 _Just relax. I can end your suffering._

She bared her teeth. "Fuck you."

The demon struck her across the mouth, removing the spike on her shoulder, before burying it in her stomach. Ashi gasped in horror. She coughed up blood. But it wasn't blood. It was pure white.

 _I tried to be merciful. For your insolence, you will watch as the purity of your soul leaves you. Slowly._

She cried out in anguish. How could she have lost so quickly? Was everything everyone had said about her true? Was she really that weak?

The lights ceased to flicker.

She coughed again, more violently this time, and watched the white, the only thing she could see in darkness, drip from her mouth, onto the spike, and onto the floor where a pool was forming. It dripped from the spike in a hypnotic rhythm.

White. As the color of his gi. As the color of her wedding robes. White. As the heat of a desert sun. As the snow.

She wanted to see it again. She wanted to see it all. She wanted to _live._

She gripped the spike, kneeling forward as she felt her strength leave her. But the edges were sharp, it cut into her hands, leaking more of the pale fluid.

The demon was right. Though she put on a brave face, even before the Gods themselves, she still could not convince herself. That she was nothing more than a tool, a weapon forged for death, and apparatus for someone else's fulfillment.

Then, something that Odin had said struck her.

 _"You were only meant to send him back. We did not know that you would fall for him. We did not know that you would follow him."_

Despite everything the Gods had told her, she _had_ made her own choices. She chose to go with him. She chose to spend her life with him, however short. Everything that happened in those months were her choices alone. Even the threads of destiny could not know what she would do.

She was her own person. She had freed herself from the shackles of fate. She could make her own choices.

And now, she was choosing to end all of this.

Something in her spirit awakened. It beat in her chest like heavy hands on a drum. Her hands warmed, glowing with an energy that crackled like lightning. Her grip on the spike tightened, yet no more blood flowed from her wound.

She could hear the demon hiss, high-pitched with fright.

 _What is happening?_ The demon cried out.

Ashi grinned in victory. "I'm changing my destiny."

The demon screeched as its body began to dissolve, starting with the spike Ashi held in her hands. It scorched away, like paper on fire. A final cry, into the darkness of the room, before the demon was enveloped in her energy and burned away. A single ember lingered, the last of her demonic presence. It floated gently to the floor. She stomped it out with the heel of her foot.

The pool of white blood at her feet was summoned. It soaked into her feet and filled her up. The darkness of the room joined in its wake. She felt an immense pressure, from all sides, as she was consumed.

* * *

Iset and Jahnavi watched in worry as Ashi's body, once prone and propped against a tree near the river, began to writhe. She clawed at her stomach with increasing cries of fear. Her body stilled.

Iset held a hand to her lips, expecting the worst. That the evil would consume her. She wanted to reach out to her companion, offer her comfort, but she knew it would fall on deaf ears.

 _Fight, Ashi._

Then, she screamed. Her head lifted up and darkness expelled from her open mouth into oblivion. Iset followed the column of black, up and up, until it fell back down, pooling, bubbling, at Ashi's feet.

Iset acted quickly, pulling out her serpent shaped staff and brought it down on the festering pool. The evil spread slightly, then shrank, disappearing as if it had never existed.

Jahnavi touched her fellow goddess' shoulder and redirected her gaze back to Ashi, whose appearance had begun to transform. Starting from her feet, light spread, up to her neck. Her suit of black, one that represented her dark past, was now completely white. Purity.

Iset ran to her companion, gently nudging her to wake up. Ashi's eyes cracked open slowly, rolling, unsure of where she was. Iset clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Well done, dear!"

"I," Ashi rasped. "I did it. I'm free."

"And none are more deserving! Oh, darling, I was so worried, but I never had any doubts. I am so very proud of you!"

"Why," she panted, feeling dizzy. "Why do I feel so weak?"

"The evil's presence was a large part of you," Jahnavi replied. "Now that it is gone, it will take some time to regather your strength."

"To that, I am not worried," Iset said. "You've already proven yourself worthy and able. This shall pass."

Ashi blinked quickly with a soft 'oh'; her vision dotted black at her lightheadedness.

"Damn it," she whispered as she fell forward, unconscious.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Phew!

Okay, I _promise_ there will be happier moments in the next chapter! But I cannot lie, this was really fun to write. Why do I admire torturing characters so much? It's a flaw within my own character, I'm afraid.

I'm getting a bit nervous because, as far as my outline goes, we are nearing the end of this story. Sort of. Unfortunately, the last few chapters will be the most difficult to write. One can only ride the inspiration train for so long! I'm hoping updates will not slow but... they might? But bear with me! I promise to give you all a satisfying ending.

Once again, thank you to everyone who has followed this story! Reviews are _always_ appreciated. I'm hoping for no flames but this chapter was dark af so, uh, go easy on me?

I love you all!


	11. Chapter IX

_Author's Note_

Oh my gosh. _Huge_ thank you to everyone who left a review for the last chapter. I was amazed by the response. Turns out, I should write more dark stuff! I'll put it on my to do list. ;)

[If you are American,] Happy [belated] 4th of July!

I wanted to ease my own suffering of having to go back to work after a nice, long weekend by posting a new chapter.

This one is a bit shorter than the last two chapters, but it's all part of the set up. And it actually has happy moments!

Enjoy!

* * *

I Exist

Chapter IX

* * *

Jack lay sprawled out before the mouth of the cave. He stood up and shivered, having felt completely shaken by the entirety of his experience. Seeing Ashi's mother writhing in pain, her words echoing in his ears. He was certain that the image would haunt him for a very long time.

 _The one you seek is not here._

 _"Where is she?"_

 _She is safe. She is protected. By a dear friend._

He peered into the darkness of the cave once more before turning away, eager to escape this place. He knew not of where he would travel to next but it would be far, far away from here.

* * *

He found an inn later that evening that gave him a perfect view of the shore. It was a spectacular luxury, this room, so much so that Jack initially declined the innkeeper's offer to stay free of charge. But the innkeeper wouldn't hear of it. The time traveling warrior, the Prince of the Land of the Rising Sun, would not lay down a coin for a night in his inn. Jack thanked him for his generosity.

For three nights he mostly lie awake in bed. His mind had become increasingly unsettled. When he did sleep, his dreams offered no comfort. He could hear the eerie sounds of hell, or replay the vision of Ashi's disappearance, or even be haunted by other stories of his past.

 _Their heads hung heavily from their necks, as if they were indeed made of solid gold. They bared their fangs, tightening the grips on their weapons that glowed the with the same sinister blue as their eyes. They were too quick, too powerful, too focused. They attacked with a relentless force that he could barely keep track of, let alone dodge. He could not win on his own._

 _He attached the third and final piece of the jeweled scabbard, anticipating the beasts' swift destruction. But nothing happened. The Minions looked upon him with bloodthirsty intent. His mind slowed to a crawl on his next action. Should he run? There was no place to hide that would keep them away for long. How long could he fight back?_

 _But from the sky burst a powerful light._

"Ra!" Jack jolted awake, a light sheen of sweat on his brow. He wiped it away with a groan, willing his heart to slow its beating as the vivid nature of the dream wore off. He was unaware that he'd fallen asleep, until he'd woken up, of course. He was still fully dressed in his gi. He sighed and removed himself from his bed. This would not do. Meditation did not soothe him, exercise did not either.

Then again, moping about in this inn was not useful either. He just felt... blocked. He looked at the slight mess he'd made of his nightstand. Kali's letter sat at the top of the pile.

 _I am weeks away from a thriving desert landscape to see an old friend of yours, actually. Should you reach another impasse in your journey, and I do hope you do not, perhaps we could meet there? To regroup. I'll give you a clue to my whereabouts: Limestone and cairns. I've made it easy for you. I know you have a lot on your mind._

He mulled it over. The trip would be relatively short and not too terribly out of the way, should he eventually decide to return home. Plus, it would be nice to see a familiar face. Multiple familiar faces, actually. He wondered if his old friend, the Pharaoh, could make time for him.

* * *

 _Her mission was simple. Find the room, sneak in, steal the prize, and retreat. Fortunately, night had fallen and she was always at her best at night. The darkness was her friend. She was made invisible by the shadows. It would not be long now until she could claim victory._

 _She reached the door in record time. She made sure the hallway, and the surrounding ones, were empty. She whispered the name of the room's occupant. Seconds passed before Jack, dressed in his sleeping robes, slid open the door._

 _"Ashi? What are you doing here?"_

 _She stood on the tips of her toes with a smile and pressed a long, gentle kiss to his lips. "I just wanted to steal a kiss from you before I go to sleep."_

 _"Ashi, if my mother finds you—"_

 _"Don't worry, I won't stay long."_

 _They kissed each other softly, slowly. Jack laughed slightly into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer. Suddenly, he tensed._

 _"Someone's coming."_

 _She let her arms fall from his neck. "I should go."_

 _"There's no time!" he whispered hastily before pulling her into his room and shutting the door as quickly, and quietly, as he could._

 _She could hear the soft 'clacking' of sandals down the hallway becoming increasingly closer. It was rather hard to, at first. He had spun them around so that his back was to the door, her head pressed against his chest, the loud beating of his heart made it difficult for her to hear anything else. A silhouette appeared outside the door._

 _"Son?"_

 _Jack discreetly cleared his throat. "Yes, father?"_

 _She closed a hand over her mouth to keep in her laughter. Why had he deepened his voice so much? Was this his 'I'm not guilty' voice?_

 _"I heard a noise down this hallway and wanted to check on it. I thought you had already gone to sleep."_

 _"Yes, I did. Well, I was. I was simply returning, here, after getting a drink of water."_

 _"I see. Well, I am off to retire as well. I shall see you in the morning."_

 _"Yes, father."_

 _"Goodnight, son."_

 _"Goodnight, father."_

 _A brief moment of silence passed. His father remained unmoved._

 _"And goodnight to you, too, Ashi."_

 _She slapped her other hand over her mouth in mortified shock. She looked up at Jack, who wore a matching flush on his cheeks, clear to her even in the dim moonlight. She slowly lowered her hands with an embarrassed grin and shrugged._

 _"Goodnight, sir."_

 _She heard a faint chuckle as the Emperor turned to walk away. As soon as his sandals were out of earshot, she burst into giggles. Jack groaned in distress. He leaned forward to rest his forehead on hers._

 _"My mother will be so disappointed."_

 _She leaned up and kissed his lips sweetly. "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble."_

 _Jack looked down at her with a warm smile. "You are worth the worry."_

Ashi stirred awake with a smile. She felt a warmth in her spirit that radiated from the tips of her toes to the crown of her head. Her head still felt light, her body weak, yet she had never felt more safe, more protected. Her eyes opened lazily to take in her surroundings.

The sky was awash with dazzling pinks and blues like the hue of the sky before the rising sun. She looked down. She was very high up. She was being held.

"Iset?" The goddess in question had shifted into a much larger form and cradled Ashi to her chest like a mother would a child. Iset did not walk, rather she floated, the white brushstroke-like clouds the only indication that they were in motion. Her hair wafted gently in a breeze Ashi could not feel.

"Such a happy memory," Iset whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her head.

"You can read my thoughts?"

"In a way. The memory was so potent, so happy, that it lifted out of your soul. I feel blessed to have witnessed it."

Ashi settled in her guardian's arms. "It was. Happy, I mean. One of many with him."

"So what happened next? Was his mother truly displeased?"

She smiled. "I sat next to her at breakfast the next morning. She put on this stone face and berated him but secretly held my hand under the table. She was just giving him a hard time. Poor Jack! He was so embarrassed!" She laughed, remembering the Empress' wink at her as she teased her son.

"Soon, his mother and father were laughing, telling us that they understood and how eager _they_ had been to be with each other when they were young. He looked mortified. He tried telling them that nothing happened but they wouldn't listen. I thought his face was going to catch fire."

"That is so sweet."

Ashi angled her head around Iset's arm at the voice. She looked down and saw Jahnavi. Ashi blushed hotly, unaware she'd had a larger audience.

"Jahnavi? I didn't know you were here!"

"I am. After that stunning display by the river, I asked Iset if I could join you in your travels. I want to see how your story progresses."

Ashi smiled despite her slight embarrassment, remembering sweeter times with Jack. How they'd join kids in games of 'hide-and-seek' and how he'd nearly given her a heart attack the first time he'd found her. How he'd hold her hand while she picked flowers in the gardens. Their nights together. Gradually becoming more and more comfortable with each other.

She buried her face in her hands, now flustered, _praying_ that Iset couldn't see her thoughts. They rarely slept alone, she'd unofficially moved into his room after a few short weeks, with the exception of... the night before their wedding.

Iset held Ashi closer by a fraction as a feeling of sadness cloaked her spirit. She hummed softly. "Why don't you get some rest, dear? Where we are going is quite awe-inspiring. You should save your strength."

The woman in her arms yawned, no doubt still weakened by her exorcism. She nodded with an affirmative mumble and drifted off once more.

* * *

The Pharaoh had, quite literally, embraced Jack upon his arrival, eagerly introducing him to his children who had been unable to attend the wedding all those months ago. He introduced him to his people as well, who were amazed by the Prince's humility and willingness to help even the poorest villagers. Jack spent his days tending to crops or running errands for those too sick or elderly to get around and spent his nights telling the Pharaoh's children his stories and feasting with one of the world's most popular Kings.

"Jack!" Kali had spotted him, arriving mere days after he did. She jogged up to him with a bright smile.

"Madan Mahakali," he replied with a bow. "It is good to see you again."

"Likewise. But please, drop the formalities."

"As you wish," he replied. "I assume your studies have brought you here?"

She shrugged with a smile. "In a way. You of all people know how highly the Egyptians value their education. I'm here to teach the Pharaoh's children."

He nodded his head in interest. "What subjects?"

"Hinduism. Mythology, culture, language. A future king must be well versed in many ways of life. An idea which, I am sure I don't need to mention, you are familiar with."

"Indeed."

Dinner was served later that evening. The plates had been cleared, the other attendants dismissed. Jack, Kali, and the Pharaoh sat around the table, exchanging stories. Kali was currently prodding Jack, anxious to hear of his experience at The Gateway.

"You have visited the Gateway to Hell?" the Pharaoh asked in astonishment.

"Yes. It was a," he trailed off, thinking of Ashi's mother, " _harrowing_ experience."

"And what of her soul? Did you find the answers you sought?" Kali asked.

"I am sorry," The Pharaoh interjected. "I am quite behind in this tale."

"Jack is seeking the soul of his lost princess. He has visited the Gods themselves but they could not find her."

"They could not _find her?_ "

"Yes," Jack said. "Her soul is missing. The Sun God thought it destroyed. The Brahman believed that it may be under protection. But Death..."

Jack quieted, the memories of the Gateway still plaguing him. "Death told me that she was safe. That Vishnu was right; she _is_ under protection. It said by a dear friend? That I did not understand. I was cast out of the Gateway before I could find out."

"Iset," the Pharoah whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" Jack replied.

"It must be," the Pharaoh suddenly began speaking much quicker in excitement. "The amulet of Tyet! I placed it on your bride's marker. She must have heard my prayer."

"With all due respect, Pharaoh," Kali said. "I thought that the amulet was to be taken to _your_ grave."

The Pharaoh shrugged, a timid smile on his face. "It did not feel right to hold onto it. I know that when my day comes the gods will look on me in favor. I offered a prayer that her soul would find rest."

Jack was moved by the king's words. "Thank you, my friend. I feel honored that you would lay down such a treasure for her sake."

"You are so very welcome. May it bring you peace to know that she is indeed protected."

"I am still curious though," Kali said, "why her soul was rendered missing. Could Ra not detect it? Even though it was under one of his associates' protection?"

The Pharaoh tilted his head in thought. "The relationship between The Sun God and The Mother God is quite... tumultuous. I wonder if Iset is planning something."

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"That I cannot be sure. Iset is quite well known for her magic and trickery. I am sure whatever it is, it is far outside of our understanding."

The three lapsed into silence.

"I wonder," Jack spoke quietly, "since the position you hold is so close to that of the gods." Jack hesitated to continue. "If I may speak with her?"

"Speak with Iset?"

"It is an immense request, I understand."

The Pharaoh smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, kings of this land are not often granted direct contact with the gods. But there is always devotion. You may pray to her, but, as many do, I cannot guarantee that she will hear you."

* * *

Night had fallen over the kingdom. The three bid their farewells. Jack could hear only the clatter of his sandals on the stone floors of the Pharaoh's home. He was not walking to his room, not yet. He entered a different room, one of prayer, that held grandiose reliefs of the gods.

It was not difficult to find her; her image was featured quite prominently. He looked at the painted wall in awe of its beauty.

He fell to his knees.

 _Honorable goddess. The Ideal Mother. I beseech you. I have traveled far, asking many questions, but I truly seek the answer to but one. Is she safe? The mortal son of this land has told me of his gift, he has laid down his honored amulet to call upon you for her protection. I do not know if this prayer will reach you but I hold hope. Please, if there is any sign that you can offer that she is with you, that she is well, I would be most grateful._

He opened his eyes and looked back up at the relief. He was not sure what to expect from here on but he hoped for a sign. He tilted his head towards the roof and closed his eyes once more, thinking of her.

 _Ashi. I love you._

* * *

 _Author's Note_

In the last author's note, I said I was nearing the end of the story. I may have spoken a bit prematurely. I am currently writing _scenes_ that take place near the end, but the full chapters I've _posted_? Nu-uh. We ain't done yet. :D

Stay tuned for the next chapter! Despite a lengthy holiday weekend, I was not able to get much writing done. It was a busy time! But, since it's a short week, I've committed myself to becoming a hermit _this_ weekend and getting some shit done. Including writing a lot more for this story and _perhaps_ the next chapter to _Kiss, Marry, Kill._ No promises, but I've just got the writer's itch.

Thank you again! Reviews are always loved and treasured. YOU are loved and treasured. *heart*


	12. Chapter X

_Author's Note_

Whew. I'm finally back. It's been a crazy week.

I want to quickly shoutout to two people who gave me the inspiration to write this story. Trap3r and PetitJ (peppertower on Tumblr). Back in May when I first published Chapter One, I had _no_ idea where this was going. Seriously. I even wrote that in the author's note. Not a clue. But I talked to some people, on this site, on Tumblr, etc., most notably these two users and suddenly, inspiration hit and now we have this. So thank you for inspiring me. This story would not have happened without you.

Oh, and to the guest user who said there was no love for Ashi's sisters? Way ahead of you, buddy ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

I Exist

Chapter X

* * *

"Iset?"

"Yes, dear?"

Ashi looked up at her companion. She had woken up from her slumber, feeling a little bit more refreshed yet still weakened. She had asked Iset if she could try walking. She knew her steps were slow but the goddesses in her company were patient.

"There is something I have been meaning to ask you."

"Hm. What is that?"

Ashi swallowed, twisting her fingers together, knowing the question she wanted to ask but feared the answer. "What's going to happen to my sisters? What is their fate?"

Iset nodded her head in understanding. "They, like you, must have their souls purged of the evil within."

"But they were also innocent. They did not have the freedom to make their own choices in life. Will they have to endure a test like I did? What if they can't defeat the evil? Will they not exist? Will they—"

"Hush, darling. Yes, you had to fight to rid your soul of darkness. Because you are special. For I pulled you from the depths of unawareness and have given you consciousness. Their souls will be redeemed but they will feel no pain. And one day, when they have been relieved of evil, they will be born anew. To this, I can make sure."

She dipped her head down and nodded. Her voice was quiet. "Thank you."

"I can sense something else is bothering you."

Ashi grimaced. There was something bothering her. Something had been bothering her for a long time. She'd never expressed it to anyone and had trouble expressing it now.

"I just feel... guilty. Like I don't deserve," her voice shook along with her head. " _Any_ of this."

"Ashi, what you are feeling is normal."

Ashi continued, Iset's words falling on near deaf ears. "It was luck that kept me alive. Pure _luck_. Jack should have... killed me. That day. But he didn't. I was allowed to live. And I might get the chance to again and my sisters will never have that."

"It is part of the healing process," Jahnavi chimed in. "A way to cope with a traumatic loss."

"But, why me?" Ashi lamented, more to herself than anyone else. "Why _me?_ " She was never particularly close to any of her sisters, her mother would not allow it. They were comrades. Nothing more. She did not truly understand them as their own individuals. She did not even know how they would react to situations she had experienced. She wondered if it would have even been possible, had another survived, had they _all_ survived, to teach them the error of their ways.

Her mother did always say she was the most unfocused. Would they have wavered in their mission? Would they have been capable of seeing the truth?

Was she... better? Than them? She felt terrible just thinking it.

"Does it make me a bad person? To want to live again?"

"Absolutely not," Iset said firmly. "You have worked hard to get to this point. You are deserving of this gift. And know that you have done the world a great service. Because of you, because of your samurai, you saved _billions_. Your sisters will never feel that pain again. Because of _you_."

She nodded but was not completely appeased. She felt pride in herself for her choices. But she could not shake her guilt.

"I know you have these feelings and I cannot say that you will ever cease to have these feelings. But do know that you are _worthy."_

Iset placed a comforting hand on her progeny's shoulder. Ashi's head lifted to look into the goddess' eyes. An easy smile passed between them. Jahnavi interrupted the two with a slight clearing of her throat.

"Ladies. I do believe we are nearing our destination."

Ashi gasped at the stunning sight before her.

* * *

Jack and Kali sat together in a private sitting room near the throne room. The Pharaoh had so graciously offered it to them to use for the late afternoon so that Kali could 'fulfill her duties' as the Prince's personal scribe. Jack sipped from his teacup slowly as she relayed questions she'd had about the details of the Scotsman's life.

"He had red hair that he kept pulled back in a ponytail. He was balding at the top. He had a very thick mustache and faint green eyes."

Kali smiled at the description. "It almost sounds like your describing an older version of the Courier."

Jack laughed. "No, no, I do not think so. If the Scotsman were to ever meet the Courier, I'm sure he would have a few words about his stature."

"Like?"

Jack held out his arms to gesture at his own body. "The Scotsman was a very large, imposing man. I'm sure he would advise your Courier to 'thicken up' by eating some of his wife's haggis."

"What is haggis?"

"Sheep stomach stuffed with meat and barley." Jack stumbled over the words as he laughed, remembering how enthusiastic the clan was about the dish. "I cannot say I was too fond of it."

Kali laughed along, jotting down notes in a leather notebook. The notebook was her constant companion.

"But speaking of the Courier. I noticed he is quite the... personality."

She grinned. "Isn't he, though? He is nothing if not entertaining."

"That is a word for it, certainly."

"What did he do?" she said with a roll of her eyes. "Some ostentatious display of masculinity, I'm betting."

"Well... there was something that struck me as rather odd. He told me that you had taken... some sort of liking to me?"

"What?" Kali deadpanned.

"But he did not sound too happy about that."

Now her eyebrows lifted. "Really?"

"Yes. But when I commented on his displeasure, he made a... joke? That you had killed his father."

Kali reeled back. She was silent for a few moments. "He told you that?"

Jack tried to wave off the unease in her expression. "He assured me he only said it in jest. I assumed it was an attempt at dark humor."

She wrung her hands together nervously. She avoided Jack's gaze. He spoke again. "Is something the matter?"

She sighed heavily, a groan of irritation and worry. "Listen, Jack. I don't know why he said that to you upon your _first meeting_ but," she said in a low voice, trailing off. "But, I actually _did_ kill his father."

Jack's head jerked slightly in disbelief. "What?"

"It was an accident! A mistranslation. But it was my fault. His father is dead because of me."

He squinted his eyes. "I don't understand. What happened?"

Another heavy sigh. "The Courier's father was a very high-ranking member of the Scottish navy. Some members of his troop were visiting India, not on official business or anything, and we hosted them at my father's inn." Kali told the story as if exhausted, as if she had explained this many, many times.

"I was still quite young, an adolescent. I overestimated my English speaking ability. He was accidentally served a dish that contained an ingredient that he was fatally allergic to. I must have mistranslated.

"The Scots were enraged, thinking it a deliberate assassination. My father tried to reason with the other members of his troop, we and the people of India had no qualms with the Scottish. They thought it some... misguided attack on the English for their occupation in our land. I had to be sent away, go into hiding, for my own protection.

"The Courier came to my father seeking work. He had colored his hair and masked his accent so as not to raise suspicions about his origins. He began transporting letters and packages for my family, unbeknownst to all of us that he would read them, gathering information on the whereabouts of his father's killer.

"He did not know it was me until the night we met."

* * *

 _It was raining outside. A light drizzle. Not loud enough to drown out the heavy creak at her door. She climbed out of bed nervously, groping her way underneath it to pull out a shovel that she had stored there for just such an occasion. A deep voice made itself known._

 _"_ _Mahakala. I have heard quite a lot about you."_

 _"_ _Who's there?"_

 _"_ _Hn. I did not know you would be a woman."_

 _She arched an eyebrow. "You've heard a lot about me but didn't know my gender?"_

 _A pause. She thought she could hear a quiet_ 'fuck' _echo through her room._

 _"_ _Anyway, that is not why I'm here."_

 _"_ _Why are you here?"_

 _"_ _You are a murderer."_

 _"_ _No! That's not true! It was an accident."_

 _Silence fell. Only the quiet patter of raindrops could be heard on the cobblestone floors outside._

 _"_ _Show yourself," she said bravely. But her heart was in her throat. This was real. She'd have to defend herself. Would anyone hear her if she screamed? Would anyone get here fast enough to save her?_

 _A light creak. Then the light of a candle. Her eyes adjusted. Her assassin had brought a lantern?_

 _That was rather… odd._

 _She watched as the light bathed over her assassin's features. He was clean shaven. He had a narrow chin and a wide nose. His eyes were wide, almost…_

 _Incredulous?_

 _"_ _You?" He shouted. His mouth hung open, aghast. "You are the one responsible for my father's death?"_

 _"_ _It was an accident!"_

 _He continued on as if he wasn't listening. "But you're just a little girl!"_

 _"_ _I am not a little girl!"_

 _He took a step forward to get a closer look at her face. She stepped backwards instinctively, gripping the handle of the shovel in her fists._

 _"_ _How? How did you do it?"_

 _Her hands shook with fear. She swallowed hard before answering._

 _"_ _S-Sesame seeds."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Your father was allergic… and I did not know! I must have heard him incorrectly. I swear it was just an accident."_

 _"_ _Sesame seeds. You killed my father with sesame seeds?"_

 _He laughed. Not maniacally or dramatically, it was slight. Little puffs of air breathed out of sheer disbelief._

 _"_ _Was it… hidden?"_

 _"_ _No? The seeds are… quite common where I am from."_

 _He ran a hand through his dark hair. "They told me he was poisoned!"_

 _"_ _Are you going to kill me?"_

 _She could see his eyes widen in shock by the glow of his lantern. "I was going to. We sent someone. But I took his place. I wanted to meet the man responsible for that bastard's death. I thought you were gonna be some evil brute, a former enemy or something! But now that I see that it's just a wee lass…"_

 _"_ _I am_ not _a—"_

 _"_ _How old are you?"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _He spoke slowly. "How old are you?"_

 _"_ _Fifteen… almost." She answered the question with her voice pitched high, as if she were asking a question of her own._

 _"_ _Fifteen," he wheezed, as if this was all some sort of cosmic joke. He stepped forward again until he was face to face with her. She noted that he looked nearly as young as her. He wore an expression of stone. Then, finally, he offered a small smile. "Farewell."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _He gripped one of her shoulders and spun her around so that she was away from the window. He opened it and placed a foot on it, preparing to step out. He turned to look at her one last time._

 _"_ _Fifteen. What a fucking_ load. _"_

* * *

"Months afterwards, my father sent for me. The conflict was over. Apparently, the one responsible had been 'dealt' with. And… that was it.

"I did not see him for years after that. But when I finally did, he was, well, who he is now. Red hair, cocky attitude," she smiled. "And he spoke to me as if nothing had happened. And he's been with me... well," she said with a slight blush, "with my _family_ ever since.

"I am… grateful. That he spared me. I told him the truth, that it was just an accident, and he believed me. He knew I was innocent and that I did not deserve to die for a mistake, even though he'd set out to do just that.

The two sat in silence for some time. Jack could not help but feel a connection to her tale. Of forgiveness. Of second chances.

"That is a story I can relate to." Jack finally shrugged. "Sort of."

Kali offered an inquisitive gaze. "How so?"

Jack issued a heavy sigh. Sadness overtook his features. Kali spoke softly, assuring him that he did not have to tell her anything if he was uncomfortable. Jack shook his head.

"No, please," Jack said quietly. "It is time... I tell you her story. _Our_ story."

* * *

"Welcome, Ashi. To the Tree of Nine Worlds."

The tree was massive; unfathomable to measure its scale, with branches that weaved together like the threads of a tapestry. It was _alive_. The threads moved like the flowing waters of a river, twisting in themselves, coursing like blood through veins. Large, spherical crystals, perhaps snow, maybe hail, dotted its leaves like the stars in the night sky. The smallest droplets of water fell from wide leaves, shrouding the landscape in a fine mist.

It stretched higher and wider than any tree Ashi had ever seen. She felt immeasurably small. Was this how an insect felt? When it looked upon something so much greater than itself?

The roots of the tree were submerged in a massive pool; the water as clear as glass. Iset and Jahnvai stepped over the foot-tall bricks that served as the pools enclosure. Ashi was hesitant. Was it possible to walk on water? Iset nodded, urging her on. She placed a tender step on the water and was amazed that she did not sink in.

Eventually, the trio arrived at the base of the gargantuan tree. Seated there were three ephemeral goddesses, each wearing crystalline white robes of a fabric so thin that it could be seen through. The goddesses rose their heads at the same time.

Blonde hair, nearly as white as their robes, sat neatly behind their shoulders. Their skin was so pale they almost looked featureless. Their beauty was... unnerving. Almost sinister.

The three were identical, save for the color of their wide, open eyes. They sat in a row. The goddess at the furthest of the line had deep, blue eyes. The one in the middle's were green. And the one at the end's looked nearly black upon first notice, but closer inspection revealed them to be violet.

"Hey. I know you," the purple-eyed one said, looking to Ashi.

"You do?"

"We all do," the blue-eyed one said. "I was in charge of forging your soul." Her voice was cracked, like that of a much older woman, yet her appearance radiated with youth.

"You forged my soul?"

"Did I not just say that?" the goddess rolled her eyes. Ashi noticed that the purple-eyed goddess also rolled her eyes, looking away from her counterpart.

"I'm sorry."

"Worry not," the green-eyed one spoke. "We knew you would come here eventually. _This one_ ," she said, gesturing to the purple-eyed goddess on her left, "kept unraveling the threads of your destiny."

The goddess in question shrugged. "It's not my fault I was not satisfied with the ending you all chose."

"It is not our job to be concerned with _satisfaction_ ," the blue-eyed one said bitterly.

"And yet here we are."

Ashi looked between the beings in confusion. "If I may, and I apologize if this is rude. May I ask who you are?"

This time Iset spoke up. "They go by many. The Moirai, the Parcae."

The three seated goddesses spoke in order from left to right.

"I am What Once Was."

"I am What Is Now."

"I am What Shall Be."

Iset continued. "But they are most commonly referred to as the Norns: The Three Sisters of Destiny."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

I apologize that this chapter took so long to post. I've been working on _yet another story and it has taken over my life._ But don't you worry. I will not forget about this one. Problem is, I have the ending outlined, but _getting there_ askdhklad. It'll happen. I promise.

Once again, thank you, thank you, thank you! for sticking around and reading this story. I feel so loved. ;-;

Reviews are always welcome!


	13. Chapter XI

_Author's Note_

Once again, HUGE thank you to everyone who has followed me on this journey!

I am really, really excited to share this chapter with you all. I do hope you enjoy!

* * *

I Exist

Chapter XI

* * *

 _On the wood is scored  
_ _Laws made there, and life allotted  
_ _To the sons of men, and set their fates._

Ashi gasped as the identities of the women before her were made clear. The mist surrounding them had wisdom-like qualities that, by merely breathing in, granted her with the knowledge of who she was truly in the presence of. These were some of the most powerful beings in the universe, their capabilities existing outside even those of the Gods.

There was Wryd, the Past, with piercing blue eyes and a voice heavy with age and wisdom. Verthandi, the Present, green-eyed, looked almost smug; spunky and spirited. And then there was Skuld, the Future, her violet eyes sparkled with excitement. For she would prove to be the most mischievous of all.

"To what do we owe a visit from the Empress of Heaven? And the Sovereign of the Sacred River?" Wryd asked.

Iset regarded the three with a smile. "As I am sure you have already deduced, I am on a mission to revive this young woman," she said while gripping Ashi's shoulders affectionately. "My dear friend here, Jahnavi, has assisted us in purifying her soul so that it may exist in the mortal realm, bypassing the linear constraints of time that caused her disappearance in the first place."

"Hm," Wryd muttered. "It is indeed rare for us see a paradox such as this. Humans cannot truly fathom the concept of time travel."

"Nor the consequences of such an act," Skuld said.

"Which is why," said Verthandi, "we have restricted the knowledge of math and sciences required to do so from the mortal realm."

"We have enough problems as is." Wryd made a pointed look towards Ashi. Ashi gulped.

Iset nodded her head in understanding. "Smart. I expect nothing less from the mightiest beings in the cosmos."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Queen."

"Speak for yourself," Verthandi said with a grin.

"You understand her story. After all, you wove it," Iset laughed at her own joke. "As you can see, I have granted her this body but it is that of a demigod. And as such, it would remain immortal in the earthly realm." Iset turned to Ashi. "I assume you do not want to spend a comparatively brief lifetime down on Earth and watch your husband grow old without you?" Ashi shook her head vigorously, the thought had never crossed her mind.

"I thought so." Iset turned her gaze back to the three seated goddesses. "I know you still maintain the branch of her destiny, yes? I thought perhaps we, rather you, Skuld, could finish her tale. By closing the edges of her destiny, she could once again become mortal."

"And why would we do this?" Wryd spoke.

"I thought you all might be willing to do a favor for the Queen of Heaven," Iset said with a charming smile. "But, I figured, if that didn't work, I would bring you an offering. Something you want."

"What could you possibly have brought to tempt us?"

Iset held out her hand to reveal a small, white object. The three goddesses gasped.

 _The Eye of Odin._

"That tricky _bastard!_ " Skuld exclaimed. "I knew he was up to something when he came here seeking souls to be forged."

"He must have taken it while we debated the fate of her soul," Verthandi confirmed.

"Now aren't you glad I did what I did?"

"Hardly," said Wryd, remember how tedious it had been, to refashion destinies after her contemporary kept undoing them. "How did you obtain this object, Iset?"

"I lifted it from him when we visited. Vishnu was right. Drinking from the fountain of knowledge _has_ left him quite distracted."

* * *

In a completely different part of the universe, Odin patted his chest as if looking for something on his person. "Where the hell did I...?" Knowledge washed over him.

"Oh. Well... I suppose I deserve this."

 _Burp._

* * *

Iset grinned. "He may be tricky, but I am the trickiest."

"Well, I am convinced!" Skuld clapped her hands together. "So, now, Ashi," she asked, leaning forward to tower over the young woman. "How would you like to die?"

* * *

Up until this moment, Kali did not understand the depths of her employer's suffering. She reasoned not many had at all. The previous stories he'd told her were fantastical, always thrilling, often absurd, occasionally funny. But the story of the Prince and how he'd met his Princess was a different tale altogether.

To hear that this kind-hearted man endured so much grief for so long was unthinkable. That he was pursued so relentlessly was unfathomable. That he was once on the brink of ending his own life only to be pulled back from the darkness by someone he once thought incapable of renouncing her own darkness was awe-inspiring. To have fallen in love so deeply to only have it taken, just as his greatest enemy had taken everything from him, was heartbreaking.

"Wow," Kali whispered as he finished his tale. A tear, one of few shed, slipped from her eye. "And now she is gone."

"I... prayed. To Iset. Last night. I want to believe the Pharaoh's words are true but I do not know. Everything I have learned has been so confusing. I just do not know what to believe."

"Jack, I am so sorry. You have been through so much."

"I remember, when I left her in the desert, I was so afraid. I did not want her to become just a memory. Like my family had, but now... it is the only way to see her again."

"Jack. Thank you for telling me this. Her story will be told. The world will know it's true savior." Kali offered a slight laugh. _"Saviors."_ Jack's head rose up with a small smile.

"And," she continued, "maybe it's the way you tell the story, I'm not sure, but... I feel a genuine _connection_ to this story. To your princess. Like I know her in some way, even though I never had the fortune of meeting her." She laughed a little. "That sounds silly, doesn't it?"

"Not at all," Jack said with a shake of his head.

"I have faith in this story. That this is not the end. You will find her again."

Jack offered another small smile. "My mother was right. It is... nice. To talk to someone."

Kali surprised him with a comforting hug. He sat rigidly for a few moments, having been, for the majority of his life, unfamiliar with human contact. He settled finally, wrapping his arms around her and dipping his head down with a sigh.

* * *

Ashi's eyes widened in intimidation at the goddess' question. "What?"

"Must you be so crude?" Wryd said, looking towards The Future. Skuld turned her head too, away from The Past. Realization dawned on Ashi that the two goddesses never actually looked at each other.

Skuld shrugged, not caring. "Let me think. Your original tale ended with you crushed to death by the citadel that collapsed when your Samurai defeated the Ultimate Evil. He searched for your body, but of course, never found you." Ashi winced at the image.

"But I didn't like that so I unraveled it. Another ending had you dying in childbirth but then your child would have disappeared, too, and I _really_ didn't like that."

"Hm," Verthandi chimed in. "I also thought it too cruel."

"So now, how?" Skuld said dreamily. She waved her hand. "You know what. We'll figure it out later. You humans do exhibit a fair amount of willpower."

Ashi looked up at Skuld with utmost confusion. Verthandi recognized that look and offered clarity. "You see, dear, destiny is not something that is etched in stone. It is not a thread that can simply be cut. It flows, like the water from a well. It grows and shapes, like the branches of a tree."

"So while I _can_ smooth the edges of your fate," Skuld cut in, "I can close the branches of your destiny and make you mortal, even predict your death, there are no guarantees. To an extent, that is up to you."

Skuld wasted no time, waited for no answers, as she called upon the tree. One of its many, many branches unfurled and snaked its way down to rest upon the laps of the three goddesses. Their fingers ran over its bark with a gentle touch. Back and forth, up and down, with a delicacy and precision that one may play an instrument with.

"This will not take long."

A thought struck Ashi as she watched the goddesses weave her fate. A conversation she'd had with Iset before entering into the waters. "May I ask about my sisters?"

"I knew you would ask that," muttered Wryd.

"Ooh, that is already in the works!" Verthandi explained.

"As a matter of fact," Wryd said, "a few of those souls already exist in your Samurai's timeline. Most are in completely different parts of the world, I doubt you will ever encounter them."

"But one. It looks like she knows your Samurai! How fascinating."

"Really?" Ashi said, her voice higher pitched in interest. "May I see her?"

"Let's see," Skuld mumbled. "The one once called Aki." The waters around them swirled, then rested, showing a young girl with tanned skin, dancing and laughing with her fair-skinned mother. Ashi smiled. It appeared that one of her sisters was already leading a better life than her previous one. The vision shifted, now showing a slightly older woman, her tongue stuck out of her lips, crescent-shaped eyes squinted, as she concentrated on writing a scroll.

 _Wait a minute._

"I," Ashi whispered, "I know this woman."

Ashi could feel a sensation of dread swirling in her gut. The vision shifted once more. The young woman was seated with her legs folded beneath her, her eyes rapt in attention. And she was seated before...

 _Jack._

This... this was the woman her demon had shown to her. The woman he was intimate with. The woman he would marry.

Ashi's eyes widened as she watched her pull Jack into an embrace. Jack returned it and dipped his head down to hers. He was going to kiss her.

She shut her eyes and turned away from the vision before she could see what she knew was to come. Emotion gripped her soul. Ugly ones. Jealousy and betrayal and _hurt_. Her demon hadn't been playing tricks on her. Everything that form had shown her was true. Jack was falling in love again.

 _With her sister._

"No!" she ground out through clenched teeth. This wasn't right! Jack was supposed to be in love with _her_. Not her sister! It was Ashi that saved Jack in the future. It was Ashi that helped him fulfill his destiny. Why was her sister allowed _her_ happiness? _Her sister didn't deserve any of this!_

Her eyes snapped open at her thoughts. Her mind slowed to a crawl. When had she become so... cruel?

 _What have I done?_

"Darling?" Iset asked. "Are you alright?"

Ashi pressed her palms into her eyes. They burned with tears that she knew she could not shed. What was wrong with her?

"All I wanted," she said with a cracked voice, "was for my sisters to be blessed with happiness like I had. But not like this. I can't be happy for her like this. I am an awful person."

Skuld's laughter rang out into the air as their fingers continued to work at the branch. "We've nearly finished the engraving of—oh my, what is happening here?"

"I've been so selfish. I wanted so badly to return to him but I did not think of how it would affect him. I couldn't even be happy for the peace of my own sister's soul. But Jack deserves to move on. He deserves to be happy. He deserves to be with someone who _actually exists_."

"First of all," Wryd cut in, "we did not put forth this effort just so you could back out because your feelings got hurt."

"Second," said Skuld, "It does not make you a bad person to be envious of another's happiness."

"Not to mention how utterly wrong you are," Verthandi said with a smile.

The green-eyed goddess could see the turbulence in the young woman's gaze. She nodded down to have her look back down at the waters.

"Have you so little faith?"

The waters shined again with moving images. She recognized herself but was confused, as if it were from someone else's point of view. She gasped as she realized what the waters showed. They were his memories.

 _He snuck up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. She screamed. She turned. Her fist connected with his jaw. It was the only time he'd ever laughed after being punched in the face._

 _Her arms enveloped him and he leaned down to absorb the scent of her skin. The heat of the setting sun coated his back in a fine sheen of sweat as he made love to her for the first time._

 _He sat between her knees and leaned his head back to rest on her shoulder. The gentle rhythm of her fingers brushing against his scalp lulled him into a deep, peaceful sleep._

 _He kneeled before a massive relief, his hands folded together in prayer. He lifted his head to the ceiling with a heavy sigh and a smile. Ashi. I love you._

"You see? He dreams only of you."

Ashi exhaled a shaky breath. She could feel her whole spirit tremble. She never doubted that Jack loved her but to actually _see_ it like this. It was overwhelming.

"Ashi, dear," Iset's soft voice broke her out of her reverie. "You're crying."

Her eyes widened in shock as her hand came in contact with moisture on her cheek. She brushed a fingertip under her eye and looked at the wetness. She pressed another hand to her chest and felt a heartbeat. She hiccuped as a newfound rush of feeling flooded her.

She was alive again. She was mortal.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Ashi! ;-;

You've come so far. You're so close!

I got _a lot_ done in terms of writing last weekend. Including this chapter, and four chapters of my other fic, the silliness that is _'21 Credits'_ aka the CollegeAU. The next few chapters for this story are in progress but they will be difficult to write. I'm sure, if you are a writer as well, you understand where you want your story to go, but getting there is the most difficult part. That being said, I'm still chugging along! I hope to get the next chapter to you by next weekend!

Have I mentioned I love you all? Writing this story has been such an amazing experience and it's made even more amazing by all of the wonderful responses. I really, really do love you all!

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter XII

_Author's Note_

At long last. The return.

Enjoy!

* * *

I Exist

Chapter XI

* * *

Jack bent his head down and sighed into his scribe's hair. It had been many, many months since he'd been held like this. It felt nice to have a trusted friend. They did not hold their embrace long. In fact, Jack's arms were loosening around her when he heard a slight creak of the door.

"Well, ain't this a lovely picture."

Kali looked up from Jack's shoulder with confusion. "How did you get in here?"

"You realize there are no locks on these doors, yeah?" The Courier wore, what appeared to be, an annoyed expression. "Anyone could just walk in on your little _tryst._ "

Kali practically _shoved_ Jack away from her. She looked irate. "Oh, _do grow up._ " She stood and walked over to The Courier. She jabbed a finger in his chest. "Just because _you've_ never touched a woman without some lascivious intent doesn't mean every man has."

"Kali, you wound me, truly," The Courier said silkily, touching a hand to her cheek. "I touch _you_ all the time."

She smacked his hand away. "And your intent is as subtle as a wolf among sheep."

"Quite the metaphor. But seeing as how you compared me to a wolf, I'll take it as a compliment."

"It's a simile. And I will try to reign in my surprise," she replied with an eye roll. Kali couldn't help herself but smirk.

Jack had, in the meantime, watched the entire exchange in utmost confusion. Kali's voice, while composed, carried an air of irritation that did not match the amused look in her eye. The Courier, on the other hand, seemed to forget the whole ordeal as soon as she stood to approach him. It was as if the two had forgotten he was there at all.

Strange.

 _Wait._

The Courier finally looked up and acknowledged him. "Jackie boy, haven't seen you in a blue moon. Beard's coming in nicely. Now you don't look like a teenager."

"Thank you?"

"I see you're making moves on Kali here. Dunno if she'd make a good princess, though." The Courier leaned forward with a hand cupping his mouth as if he were telling a secret. "She's got a bit of a _mean_ streak."

Kali retaliated with an elbow to his ribs. The Courier laughed and stood upright.

"It's a good thing that didn't hurt."

"You do realize that people _just_ tolerate you."

The Courier pondered that. " _That_ actually did hurt. See what I mean?"

Jack was, once again, silent. He tried to speak up. "I believe you are mistaken. Kali and I were simply—"

"Hold on," she interrupted. "What are you even _doing_ here?"

"I intercepted one of this one's," he gestured towards Jack, "couriers. Said it was urgent. I told him I was headed in that direction and could get there faster."

"Urgent? Is everything alright?"

"Don't know. Didn't read it."

The Courier handed him a scroll that bore the _zintaris_ symbol of his family. Jack hesitated to open it, nervous of what was written inside. The group was interrupted by a creak as the door to the sitting room opened.

The Pharaoh peeked in. He immediately sneered at The Courier. "How did _you_ get in here?"

"Great and powerful Pharaoh!" The Courier shouted gleefully. He bowed dramatically. "I simply stood before the door and _opened it_."

The Pharaoh grumbled. He looked to Kali. "Ms. Madan. My children have been prepped for bed and are ready for your nightly story."

She bowed. "Thank you, Pharaoh. I, too, will retire once I have completed my duties." She turned to the other occupants of the room. "Goodnight, Jack." Jack smiled. "Goodnight, Idiot." The Courier grinned.

"Allow me to escort you," The Courier offered. Kali rolled her eyes but did not stop him from following her through the door. She did, however, smack his hand away when it landed at the small of her back.

Jack watched the pair leave the room. He looked down and tightened the grip on his scroll. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the Pharaoh grunt.

"If I did not believe he would inevitably hurt her one day, I would encourage her to follow her heart."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I have known Ms. Madan for many, many years. I knew her as a child. I used to call her 'Akil', an anagram of her name, the Arabic word for 'intelligent'. This Courier, however. Whether it is theft or adultery, I am sure that he could not keep her happy."

Jack looked back at the door. His lips curled up in a small smile.

"We shall see."

* * *

The first thing Ashi did when she realized she was mortal again was laugh. Tears streamed from her eyes with joy. Her heart thrummed in her chest with excitement. The second thing Ashi did when she realized she was mortal was scream as she was plunged into the cool waters of the massive well. She swam up as quickly as she could and coughed violently, spitting up water as she waded in the pool.

Jahnavi extended a hand to her. "Oh, my. We should have seen that coming." Her laughter twinkled melodiously. The goddess assisted her out of the water and seated her on the grassy knoll where the prophetesses sat.

Iset smiled. "The weight of a mortal body is much, much denser than these waters. I do apologize."

"No," Ashi said with her own laugh. "It's okay. Everything is okay. I'm alive again!" She shouted with glee. "I can live again!" She stomped her feet in the grass, giggling like she never had before. "So, what happens next? Can I go back to earth? Can you send me to Jack?"

"No."

Ashi looked to Wryd with wide eyes of bewilderment. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"This tree connects the nine worlds, including the mortal world and the heavens," Verthandi explained. "It is a common passageway for the gods, but it can not be used by someone such as you."

"What... what do you mean? Someone such as me?"

"Is she serious?" Wryd remarked. "What, with that fractured so—"

"Wryd," Iset said sternly. "If you do not mind."

"I," Ashi stuttered, worried that she had overstepped her boundaries amongst beings greater than her. "I'm sorry but I'm just trying to understand. Why can I not return?"

"When I first roused your consciousness, I knew there were three challenges to face before you could return," Iset explained. "The first was your body, which I have granted you. The second, the evil within, which you so stunningly eradicated. The Norns obviously continue to play an important role, reshaping your destiny so that the divine body I have made could be mortal once more."

"So then," Ashi said hesitantly, "that's three right? Those were the three challenges?"

"Not exactly," Iset sighed. "I am afraid this challenge is out of your control."

"Ashi," Jahnavi chimed in, "What Iset means to say is that... your soul is incomplete."

She looked up at Jahnavi, realization slowly beginning to sink in.

"You did well to defeat the darkness that resided within you. But that darkness did make up half of your soul. That is why you continue to feel weak. You are fractured."

"And an incomplete soul cannot exist on earth," Iset said. "At least, not in the way you meant it to."

"I," Ashi tried speaking but could not find the words.

"There are souls," Skuld offered, "that reside in your earthly dwellings as incomplete. Those souls are tainted. Easily corrupted." She lamented. "It is never a story of a happy existence."

Verthandi agreed. "If you return as you are now, you won't just collapse, you'll wither away."

"From pain and madness," Wyrd said. "Causing more harm than you did the first time you perished."

"It is true," said Jahnavi. "I have witnessed these souls. They come to the rivers to try to cleanse themselves but to no avail. Unfortunately, there is no tangible force on earth that can repair such damage."

"But we aren't on earth," said Ashi, standing in indignation. "You said that there aren't any forces on earth that can fix me." She looked to Iset. "But we _aren't on earth._ You wouldn't have resurrected me and gone through all this trouble just so that I cannot return. There must be a way."

Iset sighed. Ashi pleased. "Right?" Iset responded with a short nod.

Wyrd rolled her blue eyes in annoyance and looked to Skuld who, in turn, moved her head away from her sister's gaze.

"You see! This is why I didn't want you meddling in mortal affairs! They all put way too much stake in what we do as gods. Humans especially. We weave the branches of fate and set you on your way. We don't spend all eternity plotting for or against any one's favor."

"Unless," Skuld sang sweetly, "said fate is manipulated by its holder in a way beyond even our control."

"What does that mean?" Ashi asked.

"That there is a way. To bring you back." Iset replied. She gestured her hand towards the massive trunk of the tree. "Please, sit."

Ashi obeyed.

"There is something you must understand. About the tree you sit beneath. About destiny."

Iset reached up and gently touched a solitary leaf of the grand tree, its surface dampened with water.

"The dew that falls from these leaves is absorbed back into the tree as it drips into the well. It is a cycle. It is the reason destiny can be changed. The branches of your fate can be shaped, as they are now, but it is far from absolute.

"Here, there is no true concept of the future. There is only the past and the present. The past affects the present, of course, but the present may also affect the past."

"Well, at least she's done her homework," Wryd muttered.

"But... what does this have to do with me?"

"When the Great Evil first flung your beloved into the future, it altered the nature of reality. Time travel is not something humans should be capable of. That is the reason Odin had your soul forged: not just to vanquish the Evil on earth, but to correct reality itself. The Chosen's future—your present, the time you were born in—directly shaped the past."

"Which is why I vanished in the first place," Ashi said. "I changed the past and negated my own future."

"In a way, yes. But as I've said before, a soul can never truly cease to exist. While he was in the future, your love was always inexorably linked to the past. Likewise, while you existed in the past, you were always linked to the future. The bond you two shared was so strong it was powerful enough to change history. And by coming together again, you may exist. With him."

"So," Ashi said slowly, letting the pieces fall into place. "In order for me to return, all I have to do is bond my soul to his?"

"Precisely."

Ashi exhaled in unexpected relief. Dread and anxiety had caused the muscles of her shoulders to tense as the goddesses spoke. She feared another trial, another mountain to climb before she was permitted to return to the mortal world. Though her resolve remained strong, she felt exhausted; the delicate fabric of her soul was in desperate need of rest.

"Ashi," Iset continued, "I wanted to tell you all of this because I want to be as honest with you as possible. Soul bonding is not as common practice as many on earth believe, but it is possible. And because the bond you two share is already so strong, it will be quite simple." Iset bowed her head, taking a deep breath in before continuing. "Unfortunately... no gift comes without a price."

The brief moment of reprieve left Ashi as quickly as it arrived.

"A price," Ashi whispered. "You don't mean?" She let the words sink in slowly, the wheels of her mind ever-churning, before allowing herself to speak again.

"A sacrifice?"

Iset nodded her head.

"But... what can I give? What more can I do?"

"I know you want to help. I know you would not wish any burden upon anyone else. Truly, I do. However... it is not up to you to make this sacrifice."

"Then... who?" Ashi trailed off, her eyes suddenly widening with revelation. "Jack?" She looked into Iset's eyes, her even expression confirming what she prayed could not be true.

"No!" she shouted. "I can't ask anything more from him! He has already sacrificed so much!"

"I assure you, it will be his choice. This is not something that will be forced upon him."

"What is this sacrifice?" Ashi's voice was beginning to take an edge to it in panic. "Surely there is some other way. Something I can give! There has to be!"

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Ashi."

"At least tell me what it is." Ashi looked up at her guardian with pleading eyes. "If you tell me, if we work together, I am sure we can come up with something. I don't want to take anything more from him than he's already given. Just, please, tell me what it is."

"Everything will become clear to you very, very shortly."

Ashi paused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Iset said softly. "That I need you to rest now."

"Rest? I can't rest! I need to—"

"Shh." The goddess reached up and placed a hand atop Ashi's head. "Rest now, my darling."

"Iset! _Wait!"_

A forlorn frown painted the goddess's features as Ashi's body shuddered suddenly, then stilled. She brushed the dark hair of her bangs away from her face as the young woman's body slumped against the otherworldly tree. Unconscious.

* * *

Moments of silence passed before Jack remembered the reason for the Courier's visit. He unwrapped the scroll with nervousness. What could be so urgent?

The dread in his gut only increased as he read, in his mother's handwriting, the inked letters.

"I must go."

"What is the matter?"

"It is my father."

The Pharaoh looked on in worry as he watched his friend's eyes move rapidly, reading and rereading the contents of the scroll.

"He has fallen ill."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

I sincerely did not mean for this chapter to take so long. A user left a review that made a very, _very_ good point about something that had not occurred to me when I was writing the original story. Long story short: I panicked. I wrote and rewrote this chapter (this is version _six_ ), revisited and revised my entire outline and I think, in the end, it paid off.

The problem I had with the original story? It was just too _easy_. I mentioned in the first chapter of this nonsense that nothing ever comes easy. Not in this universe. Everything has a price. And Jack and Ashi must be willing to pay that price if they want to see each other again.

That being said, the ending is still very similar to the original one, but I think this extra layer will inevitably lead to a more satisfying conclusion.

I promise the next update won't take three months. I'll do my best to have more regular updates from here until it's finished. I'm so excited to finally get there!

Thank you all for your patience and support. Reviews, of course, are always loved and appreciated!

Until next time!


	15. Interlude: Four Seasons

I Exist

Interlude: Four Seasons

* * *

 _Summer_

* * *

He felt fortunate that he had outgrown the seasickness that once plagued him as a child. He had been on this boat for what seemed like an eternity. He helped out where he could; whether cooking or cleaning, navigation or maintenance; but he remained largely secluded, preferring to be with his own thoughts.

It was fitting, that his own inner turmoil should match the rolling waves of the unforgiving sea. He did not sleep much and the resulting lethargy weighed his eyelids down; his patience thinned. When he did sleep, it was fitful, plagued with his darkest memories as a result of the worry and anguish that weighed so heavily on his subconscious.

His father was sick and he blamed himself. He should have been there with his family. He should never have left home. But another side of him existed that could not regret leaving. This side of him only regretted never finding the answers to his questions, the true revelation of his journey, even when they felt as if they were within arm's reach. He knew this not to be true—his quest had taken him far—but upon his return to his homeland, he knew there would be questions and he would not be able to answer.

His greatest fear was that he would return to his land and be too late. That his father would have succumbed to the sickness and that he would never get the chance to say goodbye. That he would then be forced into the throne and would have to figure out how to rule his kingdom with justice and fairness while dealing with the guilt of his abandonment and the loneliness without his queen.

 _His queen._

How he had wished that she could be there beside him to help him as she always had. When he was awake he could barely drag his thoughts away from his father. But in his sleep he had visions. Terrifying ones.

Of her drowning.

He reasoned that the constant ebb and flow of the waters were behind these visions. Nevertheless, they unsettled him. He could see her writhing in darkness. Thick, black magic that Aku had used to possess her. Her struggling ceased. She had given up. He always reached out to her. He always told her he loved her and he was always flung away.

She was seated beneath a waterfall with her head tilted up to the skies. But there weren't any skies. It was just a waterfall with no discernible beginning. She did not move. He reached for her but she did not respond. His hand passed through her just as the vision faded and he was left shaken, gasping awake in cold sweat.

 _You will find her under a pillar of blue._

It was perhaps the dozenth time he had heard this phrase but he did not know what it meant. And, unfortunately, with the ship prepared to dock soon, he did not have time to decipher it.

* * *

 _Fall_

* * *

Jack exhaled gently, blowing the steam from the tea in his cup. He was seated next to his father beneath a large maple tree atop a hill overlooking the eastern side of their kingdom. Jack had assured his guards that they would be in need of no escort—that the distance they were walking to was short and the greatest warriors the kingdom had to offer were they only attendants.

His mind wandered with the quiet of their surroundings. He had been so relieved to see his father upon his return. He looked well—despite the harshly worded letter he had received during his travels. He had looked at his mother questioningly. Had this been nothing more than a ruse to interrupt his quest and send him home?

His father had assured him that there was no deceit. He was indeed sick; his body had suffered years of neglect, having been forced to spend endless days mining the earth for minerals so that his people could erect useless effigies in Aku's likeness. And although he appeared well enough at first glance, the sickness was slow.

A cough—a wet, gravely cough that Jack had heard so many times since his return—broke through his musings. He reached out a hand to his father but brought it back down quickly, knowing that his father would retreat from it, insisting he was fine.

The Emperor took a long, deep breath and exhaled slowly, seemingly calm. He brought back his cup of tea to his lips but was interrupted by a new wave of coughs that wracked his body. This time, Jack did not hesitate to reach out, placing his hands on his father's shoulders to steady him.

A strong breeze flew by just then and an unfamiliar sound pricked Jack's ears. It was not the sway of the branches of the trees nor the heaving sound of his father's breath as he recovered. It was a heavier sound. A crunch.

A footstep.

The Emperor must have noticed as well, suddenly clearing his throat and narrowing his eyes. From the forest emerged a group of ten warriors, dressed head to toe in black. The leader of them chuckled at the weakening emperor and his delusional son. They were followers of Aku. They believed that under his reign, the world was finally just. That only the strongest could survive.

"And now," the leader said, "the weak shall perish."

The battle was short, Jack having rendered nearly half of the wayward troop unconscious in seconds as he was attacked simultaneously. His tremendous skill had not weakened or wavered since returning to the past.

He heard a harsh cry and his stomach dropped in his gut as he turned toward his father. Blood seeped through the back of the emperor's torn gi as he fell to his knees.

Jack was quick to retaliate, knocking out the last warrior in front of him before lunging toward his father and blocking a blow from the troop's leader—a blow meant to kill. Jack shoved his enemy back, butting the handle of his sword into his gut. He thrust his knee up to his enemy's chin and heard a crack as his enemy fumbled back and fell. Unconscious.

The Emperor coughed violently, his hands on the ground before his knees. Jack reached out and was harshly shoved back.

"I," the Emperor said, his voice broken. "I was too slow. Such an easy attack to avoid. But I was... too slow."

"Father," Jack replied, "Please, do not worry yourself. They are defeated."

"No. I... I couldn't protect you." The Emperor looked up at the worried look in his son's gaze. Jack tried to speak again but was interrupted when his father's eyes shifted.

"Son!" he shouted. "Look out!"

The Emperor spun Jack around and, together, they plunged the sacred sword through the dark cloth of the leader's, who had quickly regained his consciousness and attacked. The leader dropped his own weapon and looked down at his stomach in shock. The Emperor used the strength of his son's grip to twist the handle, burying the weapon further into their enemy's abdomen.

Jack's eyes widened at the gore but he did not relinquish the handle of his sword. His hands did not shake. He watched as the man fell to the earth with quaking knees and fell backwards, his last words muffled by the blood in his throat before he finally lay still forever.

Jack stood before the fallen traitor and wiped the blood from his blade against his gi before sheathing it. He did not waste another moment before helping his father on to his own back and running, leaving behind their tea set and the fallen group of warriors. He assured his father that he would send for guards to deal with the mess, believing those lucky enough to survive would not be so foolish to make another attempt.

"I'm sorry, my son," the Emperor said weakly. "I have failed you."

Jack ignored the prick of tears in his eyes as he sprinted through the woods.

* * *

 _Winter_

* * *

He sat in silence, hands on his knees. The scent of incense wafted about the emperor's room.

A small altar had been built here, yet Jack feared that even the might of his ancestors could not delay the inevitable for much longer. The wound his father had suffered in the woods was many months old. The injury had not been a serious one. Rather, it should not have been. But the changing season brought cold and sickness to the air, slowing the healing of the already weakened emperor. Even the most knowledgeable of doctors and caretakers—Jack himself included—could not offer a treatment that would return the emperor's strength.

Jack ended his prayer and returned to sit next to his father. The Emperor laid amongst pristine white sheets, nestled in the comfort of his own bed. Jack's eyebrows slanted downward in concern, wondering if his father was truly comfortable. He reached out and placed a hand over his father's. It felt much frailer than the strength he'd once known. He listened to the quiet rattling of breath in his father's chest. An occasional groan passed through his lips.

He released his father's hand, setting it gently back down on the bed, and moved to stand. His intention was to return to the altar for another prayer. He could not be sure if his prayers could be answered but it he reasoned it could not hurt to voice them.

 _"Ashi."_

Jack whipped his head around. His father's eyes were half-lidded. A grimace tightened his features as he attempted to sit up, but Jack was quick to move to his side and prevent it, quietly asking him not to strain himself.

"Where... is Ashi?"

"Father," he said. He tried to keep the surprise and sadness from his tone. "She is gone."

"No," the Emperor replied. "She is not gone. She is just not here."

His father raised an arm and pointed straight ahead. His hand trembled slightly.

"I can see her," he said. "Sitting on the water. She... she is waiting."

 _"Father,"_ Jack said. "Please. You are only seeing things. You need rest."

The Emperor blinked a few times. His eyes regained focus. He looked at his outstretched hand in confusion and slowly lowered it back to his side. He turned his head and looked at his son.

"Son?" His father's brow furrowed with worry. "I am so sorry, my son."

"Put your mind at ease," Jack replied. He opened his mouth to speak more but his father stopped him.

"No, my child. There is something you must know." The Emperor reached up with both hands, one to rest on his son's, the other to gently pat his son's cheek. "There is only one thing I regret in this life," he said. "I was responsible for bringing Aku into this world. Your fate, your entire life, was molded by my mistakes. I regret having to send you away; to not see you grow into the man you are today. For that, I am deeply sorry."

"Father, please," he begged. "I do not hold you responsible for my journey. You did what was right for our people. I do not want you to bear this weight."

"Soon, I will feel no weight at all." He took in a ragged breath. "You remind me so much of your mother," he said quietly. "It is my greatest honor to be blessed with such a son. And I know that you will have your happiness. Perhaps, sooner than you think. You deserve it more than anyone. I am sure of it."

The Emperor turned his head towards his son and smiled.

"I love you, my son."

"Dear?" Jack turned his head and watched as his mother entered the room. Her footsteps were light on the floors as she sat beside her son. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

His father smiled and reached for her. "Everything is fine, my love." His eyes shifted to look at his queen and his prince. "I know your hearts are heavy. These times may seem dark right now, but light always finds a way. Though my body is weak, my spirit holds joy. I am happy. To be surrounded by the people I love most in this world."

Jack rose to his feet to offer his parents some privacy. He could hear their whispers to each other, each of them reaffirming their love for one another. Eventually, the Empress urged her husband to rest. His breathing evened out as his eyes slipped shut, falling into a deep, comfortable sleep.

And come morning, his father does not wake.

It was exhausting, to arrange and attend funerary processions when weighed down so heavily by sorrow. His father's body had been removed from his resting place and turned to dust with a cleansing fire that will purify him as an ancestral soul in the spirit world.

Mother and son were now left alone to grieve in private, standing on the balcony of the highest point of their castle to overlook the empire. The room behind them held the now empty bed. A table had been set up at the head of it, decorated with flowers and small offerings. The shrine that had sat at the opposite end of the room was now closed and covered with a thin, white cloth.

The Empress stood with her head hung low as a tear dropped from her cheek. Jack felt a heaviness fill his soul to see his mother in such pain. Tears leaked from his own eyes as he bade his father's spirit a final farewell.

Just as the thought left his mind, a quiet buzzing passed by his ear. His eyes opened and revealed a lone ladybug that flitted past him to land on his mother's shoulder.

The Empress opened her eyes and greeted the bug with a small smile. She turned her head to look at her son. Though her face was still etched with pain, heavy with the burden of loss, there was hope in her eyes. She quietly explained to her son that seeing a ladybug meant that she and her beloved will one day be reunited.

The Empress bowed her head and mumbled a quiet prayer as the bug flew away. Her head tilted up to the sky as a beam of light managed to break through the clouds. Spring was approaching and the ray of sunlight draped the soft features of her face in a glow.

She grabbed her son's hand and squeezed it gently, her words carried off by the breeze.

"Until we meet again, my love."

* * *

 _Spring_

* * *

 _He stood next to his wife—she, wrapped in blankets nestled on the hospital bed—with tears in his eyes as he gazed down at the squirming bundle in her arms. He wiped the moisture from his face before extending his hand and peeking down at his first child's perfect face. A daughter. With dazzling green eyes and a shock of red hair._

 _He had spent the past fifteen years as a detective. He'd faced monsters, encountering some of the darkest souls of humanity. He'd been beaten, stabbed, and held at gunpoint more than a handful of times. He'd nearly lost his leg a few years ago._

 _But nothing had ever made his heart race like it did at this moment._

 _"Oh, my angel," he spoke, his accent thickened with emotion. He looked down at his wife with a smile. "You were grand. My life would be so empty without you."_

 _She looked up at him with tired eyes and a slight smile. "You're sweet talkin' me?"_

 _He nodded. "Aye."_

 _She laughed. "Don't ever stop."_

 _He chuckled. He ran his fingertips over the soft skin of his daughter's cheek. "Have you decided on a name, yet?"_

 _"Aye. One look into her eyes and I knew. Such a darling blossom."_

 _He looked to his wife, swallowing the lump in his throat. He knew as well._

 _"Flora."_

Jack awoke with a gasp. He looked around his room, temporarily struck that he was in his own bed. He had expected to find himself in a foreign lodging of the future. That dream... it had not felt like a dream.

It felt... real.

It was not the first time he'd had dreams such as this. He once dreamt of a man... or was it a man? He wore a red bowtie and a sepia-tinted monocle over his left eye. His nose was elongated like a snout and he had blue... fur? He was leading an expedition through the ruins of an ancient land, telling magnificent stories of a warrior born from these ruins, that had traveled wide and far across land and sea—and even time itself—to defeat an ancient evil.

Another dream followed a burly framed man with thick auburn hair and an even thicker beard, that trekked through a vast jungle; observing, drawing, and even playing with the friendly, white-haired apes that inhabited the land.

Jack stood from his bed and rotated his shoulders to relieve himself of the morning ache. Yet he could not shake the image of his most recent dream. The man's accent was all too familiar. The name of his newborn daughter could not be a coincidence.

These could not merely be dreams. They all felt so... familiar.

Could it be? The future? The souls of his friends living their lives without the suffocating, poisonous ubiquity that was Aku?

Jack walked to the edge of his room, eyes closed in solemn thought. He placed his hand on the door of his bedroom and straightened his back. His chest expanded as he inhaled air into his lungs. He tried to push the vividness of the dreams away from his mind, knowing that the day would require his full focus now that he was Emperor.

He slid open the door of his bedroom. His lips parted with a gasp.

He was not met with the wooden halls of his castle. He was met with... a field of green. It spanned as far as his eyes could see. The scenery was striking, the greenery not unlike that of the rolling hills he'd crossed during his meditative journey to meet the gods. The meeting that resulted in the return of his sword after it had been lost for so many years in the future.

Yet this landscape was different. Flat.

He took a step forward and looked ahead at the bright, white sky. He believed himself to still be dreaming but he could feel the soft texture of the grass beneath his feet. He continued walking until he heard a voice. A gentle laugh that washed over him in the endless landscape. He looked around and was surprised to learn that he was no longer able to see the wooden frame of his bedroom door.

"Am I," he whispered, "lost?"

"Quite the contrary, my dear."

His head turned and he gasped as he was met with a being before him. He took a step backward, mouth agape, recognizing her almost immediately. The last time he'd seen her... her image was engraved and painted on a massive relief housed in a magnificent citadel. One that he had knelt before and prayed to nearly a year ago. He attempted to speak her name but could not, overwhelmed by the size and beauty of the divinity before him.

"Did you enjoy the dreams I sent?" the being spoke. "They weren't really dreams, of course. More like visions. Visions of a peaceful world that you and your beloved alone are responsible for."

"I..." Jack could barely take in a breath. His throat constricted in awe. He remembered feeling this exact way the first time he'd found himself in the presence of gods. Unable to move. Unable to think.

"Oh, dear," the goddess laughed. "Where are my manners?" She spread her arms wide, revealing a set of wings that shined like gold against the monotone white of the sky. "I presume you already know who I am but, for the sake of hospitality, I'd like to introduce myself."

She took a deep breath and parted her painted lips. As she exhaled, her size gradually began to shrink. The sound of it reverberated around him; its tone powerful in the relative emptiness.

"I am Mother and Wife. The patroness of magic and nature." Her arms lowered as her transformation was complete, now standing at a height not much taller than the man before her. She regarded the samurai with a smile.

"You may call me Iset. And it is very nice to meet you... Jack."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Even though Jack's father is gone, hope is not lost.

I had originally intended for this chapter to be short, as the other 'interludes' in this story are. Four short stories of Jack at home, one for each season. But as I started to write it, I realized that the loss of someone as important to Jack as his father deserved a more... special treatment. Not that it's impossible to convey proper emotion in 500 words or less. I just can't. I talk too much.

Thank you so much for reading. Feedback is love!

 _Happy New Year to you all!_


	16. Chapter XIII

I Exist

Chapter XIII

* * *

 _"Iset! Wait!"_

Ashi awoke with a choked gasp as if being startled out of a nightmare. Her warrior instincts did not fail her as she whipped her head around trying to discern her whereabouts. Her newly awakened heartbeat thrummed in her ears like the beat of a drum calling for battle. It offered her a modicum of comfort: that she was still alive. Her resurrection was not the result of some twisted vision.

Her relief was short lived as a cold loneliness fell down around her. She could not determine where she was. The skies, if one could call it that, were hazy and amber-toned, like the swirling winds of a desert storm yet lacked the sting of coarse sand on her skin. The last thing she remembered was her conversation with Iset. How one final challenge remained for her to be brought back to earth.

A sacrifice. One that she could not offer. It must be done by Jack.

Her confusion grew with every passing moment—the amount of those moments difficult to measure in yet another unearthly void. Where was she? What was this sacrifice? How could anyone ask more of Jack? Could she live with herself if he agreed?

She willed herself to relax, taking a deep breath to shut down her instinct to grind her teeth in frustration. If Iset had sent her here—where ever _here_ was—with a purpose, she certainly would not find it standing in one place.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

It was impossible to tell time here. There was no sun to track over the horizon; no shadows that moved beneath her feet. She supposed she should be used to such treatment by now. But having to experience it alone for the first time weaved a knot of anxiety that sank into the pit of her stomach. Nevertheless, she moved through the uncertain landscape with cautious steps. She knew that she was meant to find something here. But what?

"Hello," she called out again. "Iset? If this is some sort of test, I don't know how to begin!"

A break occurred in the mist. It was as if her words had somehow unlocked what she was meant to find. A silhouette appeared beyond the fog. She walked towards it, curiosity growing as the figure became clearer.

A man was seated before her. His back faced her. It was hard to make out a solid description in the blurry quality of the air. He had a broad back, cloaked in an orange fabric. Or... perhaps the fabric was white? Perhaps a trick of the light? As she got closer her apprehension grew. The did not budge. The ripped sleeves of his top revealed strong shoulders that lengthened to muscled arms that were presumably folded in front of him. The fabric of his pants was a bright orange, nearly indiscernible from the mist.

But what struck her the most was... the man's hair. Jet black. Arranged in a... top knot.

The man's head lifted as he sensed her approach. He stood up slowly and turned to face her.

"Oh." His voice was soft. "Hello."

Ashi's breath caught in her throat.

"Jack?"

* * *

"Samurai Jack." The goddess nodded her head toward him in a simple bow. "It is truly an honor to meet you." She looked up quickly. "Now you had better thank me for that because I do not issue compliments to mortals very often.

Jack stuttered as he returned her bow. "Thank you?"

"Indeed."

Jack was unsure of what to say next. His last meeting with the gods had not gone very well. He had lost his temper, offended them, and was sent away, no closer to the answers he sought. Iset must have read something—whether in his heart or in his expression—and stretched out a hand before him.

"You must be wondering why I have brought you here," Iset said. Jack nodded his reply. "It's rare to hear of a life as captivating as yours. I was hoping I could ask you a few questions."

"Of course," he breathed.

"Then please. Have a seat."

Jack did as he was told. Iset followed, tucking her dress beneath her knees with barely a foot between them.

"Samurai," she said. "Do you ever miss the future?"

The question threw Jack at first. He had spent so long in that time; one so unfamiliar to his own. Most of his memories were tainted with the ugliness and horrors wrought upon the world by Aku. Since returning to the past, experiencing peace for the first time in decades, he'd had plenty of time to process his experiences. No doubt he thought of the future often but it never occurred to him... to miss it.

"No," he answered honestly. "Of course, I met some wonderful people there. Friends. Allies. But... that future was so full of misery. I would not wish to return to it."

"Even if it meant you could see your friends again?"

"I have thought about that often." He shook his head nonetheless. "Those I met in the future understood my quest. They knew that my purpose was a noble one. Though I do certainly miss them, I feel comfort in the knowledge that they may one day live in a world untouched by Aku."

"Ah, yes. The visions." Iset mused. She tapped the side of her head and smiled as the samurai's eyes widened with realization. "Think of them as a gift. Small as it may be."

Jack breathed out a sigh of relief. That his suspicions were confirmed. That his friends truly were living in a more peaceful world.

However, there was one thing he could not shake. There was someone missing. The most important person in his life; who was not in his present. And yet not in the future. He did not see any visions of...

"You are thinking of her," she said knowingly.

"Yes," he exhaled. His shoulders slumped forward ever so slightly. Hope burned his tongue as he parted his lips to inquire: "Have you seen her?"

"Oh, yes," Iset laughed. "I have spent quite some time with her. With your Ashi."

Jack's eyes lit up immediately. To hear her name again, especially from the lips of a goddess, filled his spirit with warmth. A genuine smile touched his lips as his pulse quickened. He could not help himself but rapidly unleash a series of questions.

"How is she? Is she well? Is she happy?"

"Slow down, Samurai." Iset reached out and patted the samurai's hand. "Now _that_ is a mortal for which I freely bestow my admiration. Truly a magnificent woman."

"Yes," Jack laughed shyly, trying to reign in his enthusiasm. "She is unlike anyone I've ever met." He breathed out a quiet sigh and smiled. "I must say it is quite a relief. To know that my prayers to you were heard."

"Do not be so hasty in your rejoicing, Samurai," Iset said. "It is true that I have met your Ashi. Although." Iset cut off her own words to place a thoughtful hand on her chin. "It occurs to me that I should stop referring to her as _'your Ashi.'_ She has done so well to prove that she is her own person." She waved her hand. "Nevertheless, my interaction with her happened long before you uttered your prayer."

Iset continued to speak when Jack did not offer a response. "If you recall," she prodded. "Your first vision."

He did. The memory of Ashi visiting his bedroom flooded him. The combination of elation and despair to see her again. To touch her again. Only for her to be taken from him once more.

 _"You feel so real," he'd said. "How long can you stay?"_

 _"Not long."_

"That..." Jack spoke. "That was not a dream? You sent her to me?"

"I did. Quite a lot has transpired since that event. It becomes clearer and clearer each moment I spend with her that the bond between you two is quite strong. It is undeniable."

"We share a... somewhat similar story," Jack said. "Though," he conceded, "I suppose you already know that."

"More than even you may understand," Iset replied. "Did you know that she, like you, was chosen?"

"No," he said. "I, uh..." He was not sure how to proceed. Fortunately, Iset was merciful enough to continue without prompt.

"The Gods chose you to carry out that which your father could not. Her soul, on the other hand, was crafted to see to it that you could fulfill your destiny. So that the great evil would be eradicated from this world once and for all. She was born so that she could help you."

Jack winced, understanding the implications of what the goddess spoke of. Knowing his late fiancee's fierce sense of independence after having shaken off the shackles of her past. A past that had her destiny laid out for her; to be a weapon for destruction. She would undoubtedly be offended.

"I assume Ashi did not take news like that... well."

"How very astute of you. She did not." Iset smirked. "I have been fortunate to witness first hand what that young woman is capable of. She is strong, there is no doubt about that. Although, sadly," Iset sighed. Jack subconsciously leaned in towards the goddess, hanging on every word.

"She is not strong enough."

"What do you mean," Jack said slowly, "she is not strong enough?"

"Perhaps my words were chosen _a bit_ too hastily," Iset replied. "What I mean to say is that she is not strong enough to be brought back to you. Not yet. That is where you come in if you so choose."

"What?" he gasped. "She can be brought back to me?" Jack had heard similar words from Ashi. That he would see her again sooner than he thought. It did not occur to him that her words would be so literal. Excitement pitted in his stomach so quickly he worried he might be sick. His heart raced with the goddess' words.

"How, goddess?" he said. "What must be done? What can I give?"

"All of this will become clear, Samurai," Iset replied. "In due time. I understand you have a scribe now?"

Jack's eyebrows lifted at the shift in conversation. "Er, yes," he said. "She is a friend of my family's."

"A brilliant idea on your mother's part, if I do say so myself. You alone are the keeper of your tale. To have them recorded in any manner is smart. After all, your mind will not remain a steel trap forever. And I know your memories are quite important to you."

"Yes," Jack said. "It is... all I have left. Of my friends in the future. Of Ashi."

"You are no stranger to sacrifice," Iset said softly. "Forced out of your home at such a young age. Forced to travel across eons to do battle with no ending in sight. Only to have to sacrifice that which was most precious to you to finally achieve your goal."

Jack sat in silence, knowing the goddess' words to be true. He'd rarely had a say in the events carried out in his lifetime. Yet he could not help but feel grateful for those experiences. That if he had made different choices when presented with them, he may have never met Ashi. May have never fallen in love at all.

"Would you be willing to do it again?"

Jack's ears perked at the question. "Do...?"

"The spirit of Aku no longer resides in her, leaving her soul incomplete," Iset explained. "But you, Samurai, are special. You both are. Touched by the gods. In order for her soul to be fully restored, you must be willing to give up a piece of yours." Iset paused for a moment before finishing her thought. "But in doing so... you must be willing to part ways with what is most precious to you."

* * *

Ashi opened her mouth to speak but the words would not come out. She could hear her blood pumping in her ears louder than any sound she'd ever heard. She swallowed heavily despite her tightening throat, hoping to clear the burning sensation that pricked her eyes.

"Jack?" she whispered. "Is it really you?"

The man before her spoke but she could not hear him. Euphoria drizzled down her spine in droves and her feet moved before she could tell them not to.

She ran towards him, arms outstretched. _"Jack!"_

Jack took a quick step back before her arms ever reached his.

Ashi stopped in her tracks and took notice of his expression. His palms were raised in front of his chest as a blockade between them. His eyebrows were furrowed, lips parted, and his eyes darted around her form.

He was confused.

Ashi watched as Jack regained his composure. Her head tilted slightly as his posture straightened. His chest puffed out slightly more than she was used to. He gently brought his hands together and closed his eyes, bowing deeply at the waist.

"My apologies, spirit," he said. "I mean no disrespect but... I was not prepared for an encounter."

"Spirit?" Her words sputtered in her own confusion. "Jack... I'm not—"

"Begging your pardon, spirit, but what is this name with which you refer to me?"

"What?"

" _Jack_ , is it?" he said. His eyes rolled up to the skies in thought. "It is an unusual word. I have not encountered such a word in all of my travels."

Ashi swallowed heavily. Dozens of questions swirled in her mind with such haste that she could not grab onto any one of them. Clearly, Jack did not recognize her. And none of it made any sense.

"Spirit?" She heard Jack ask. She looked at him and parted her lips but did not speak. His eyebrows downturned in what appeared to be worry. He suddenly clapped his hands together and dropped to his knees.

"I am sorry," he said, "if my words have offended you in any way."

She stared at him, on his knees before her in a position of surrender. Asking for forgiveness. She briefly looked at her surroundings in a futile attempt to gain any sort of understanding. She directed her gaze at him and slowed her breathing down to better gather her thoughts. She watched as Jack peeked his head up from his folded hands, eyes squinting open before immediately shutting them and bringing his head back down in shame.

To her complete shock, she laughed. It was barely a breath; barely loud for anyone else to register had there been other ears to listen. But the sound was just enough for Jack—rather, this man before her—to open his eyes and his gaze to lock onto hers.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Ah," he laughed quietly. "That is a difficult question to answer, spirit. I go by many."

"Why do you keep calling me 'spirit?' You really don't know who I am, do you?"

Jack looked up. His expression made him look guilty.

"Um," he said. "Should I?"

Ashi bit her lip with the realization of her current situation. The reason Iset had sent her here was not to endure any sort of challenge or test. Iset had brought her here to show her... what could be. That this... was it. The sacrifice. That Jack would have to make. For her sake.

"No," Ashi said sadly. "No, I guess not." She considered extending a hand out to him, to let him know that he could drop the formality around her. She decided against it, having a feeling that it would not matter. That he would still retain his formality no matter what gesture was offered to him. Her Jack was nothing if not a creature of habit; at least, that is, when it came to his mannerisms.

Rather than extending her hand to him, she knelt down before him. She saw his eyes once again perk up and she nodded slowly as their gazes met. His posture eased and his hands lowered themselves to his lap to rest on his knees.

"Jack," she started. "Er... I suppose I should stop calling you that shouldn't I?"

"If that is your preference, spirit."

Ashi rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "What would _you_ like to be called? And please," she asked with a shake of her head, "stop calling me 'spirit.'"

"Very well," Jack replied. "As I said, I have gone by many." His voice quieted for a moment, taking a brief time to think to himself. "I suppose... I would prefer to be called by my official title. As the Imperial Prince of the Land of the Rising Sun."

"That's quite a mouthful," Ashi laughed.

"Shinno," he said. A gradually widening smile lit up his already handsome features and Ashi could not help but smile back. "I am called Shinno."

"Shinno," Ashi repeated. It was a term she was familiar with. She had often heard his parents address him with the title in more formal settings. Yet he had been insistent upon his return to his homeland that he be referred to by the name 'Jack'; the name he had become most familiar with.

"And you?" he asked. "You do not wish to be referred to as 'spirit.' Perhaps... goddess?"

Ashi felt a shiver run down her spine. Jack looked so earnest; so innocent. But she could not deny that she would _very much_ enjoy being called a goddess by him. However, given the fact that she had been in the company of _actual_ goddesses for quite some time now, she decided it best to not to push her luck.

"I'm not a goddess," she said. "I'm human. Like you. I'm just an ordinary woman."

"With all due respect, er... Miss?"

"Ashi."

Jack—rather, _Shinno—_ nodded. "Miss Ashi. If you find yourself in this place, you must be no ordinary woman."

"And," Ashi said slowly, "where is _this place_ , exactly?"

"Master Chu has told me much of meditative techniques. That if one can achieve absolute focus of the mind and body, one may be able to transcend to another realm. And I suppose..." He trailed off as his eyes closed and his mouth morphed into a grin. "I have succeeded. I believe my master will be quite impressed."

Ashi's lips upturned to match his grin. The tone of his voice radiated an aura of what she could only assume was sure and self-contented. It was rather strange to see this side of Jack, though she'd been fully aware of its existence. The Jack she'd first come to know was quiet and intense, his voice almost hollow with the hopelessness born from a mission long unfulfilled. The Jack she had fallen in love with, the one that she had been so thrilled to spend her life with upon their return to the past, was equally quiet, though carried a lilt of peace and profound wisdom. However, this Jack was cocky and smug, quite sure of himself and his abilities.

She bit her lip to contain her smile as Jack's expression suddenly became more serious. Though, his eyes remained closed.

"But I know this achievement is not one to take lightly. Being able to access this sort of ability will be essential to my quest. A means to find answers should I not be able to find them on my own. For it is only through achieving balance that I may return to my home and vanquish Aku. For my family. For my people." He opened his eyes; the dark orbs swam with intensity. "For my birthright."

"You... have not faced Aku?" Ashi tiled her head as the pieces fell into place. It all made sense. The man before her bore the face and voice of the man she was in love with, yet he was different. Not only had this man never met her, he had yet to face Aku at all. He looked so young and determined, untouched by the decades of loneliness and horrors wrought upon the world by Aku. Horrors that dressed his skin with scars that she had traced with her fingertips and scars in his heart that ripped him out of troubled sleep in the night.

"Not yet," he answered. "But my training is nearly complete. The day I face the demon is quickly approaching."

Ashi nodded towards his hip, noting another crucial detail. "That explains why you don't have your sword."

"My sword?" His eyes narrowed. "How do you know of the sword?"

She smiled softly. "You may not know me anymore," she said, "but I definitely know you."

"Are you," he began slowly, "certain you aren't some sort of spirit?" He silently looked into her eyes for another moment before his breath escaped him in a good-natured chuckle. "I apologize, Miss Ashi. I have met many in my travels. It is true that some faces may have faded from memory yet forgetting you seems unlikely."

"Oh?"

"I am certain," he nodded, still smiling, "I could not forget someone so beau... _oh._ "

Ashi watched as Jack's eyes widened. He laughed again, his quiet composure off balance, and attempted to speak again.

"Uh, ha! What I meant to say is someone with your—ah, rather—you have such pleasant...um."

"It's okay, Shinno." She could feel warmth spread through her body as comforting as an embrace. It had been so long since she'd seen color blossom across his cheeks as he blushed. It was a wonderful feeling. To know that no matter what—time or space or distance—Jack would always find her beautiful.

Jack clutched his head suddenly, his teeth clenched as if he were in pain. Ashi leaned forward in concern. "Ja... Shinno? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

His hand shook against his temple and he took a few deep breaths. He did not lift his head from his hands. "I believe that my... concentration... is breaking." He hesitantly looked up. Ashi could see worry reflected in his eyes. "But I do not wish to leave this place."

Ashi blew a breath out as her own worry left her. She noted that his body appeared more translucent in this spiritual realm. As if he were fading. She reached out a hand and gently placed it on top of his knee.

"Don't worry, Shinno. One day... you're going to become the greatest warrior this world has ever seen."

"That is not... why..." He grunted as he began to fade more rapidly. "Will I see you again?"

Ashi smiled sadly. "I... I hope so, Shinno."

"Jack."

"What?" she breathed.

"That is... what you called me, correct?" He offered a weak smile. "I found that I, uh, rather like the name."

Ashi could feel tears well up in her eyes but could not bring herself to let them fall. Words passed her lips easily.

"I love you so much."

Confusion swirled with the almost pained look in Jack's expression. She brought her hand up to rest against his where it still lay against the side of his head. She made a small shushing noise, hoping that the sound would calm him. "It's okay," she said. "It's okay." Her tears made it difficult for her to see clearly as Jack finally faded away from her. She stood up from her spot on the ground and sniffed as the burning in her eyes became too much to hold back.

She could feel the tear as it made the slow descent down her cheek. She knelt her head forward, preparing to watch it fall and drop to the ground beneath her. But she did not get the chance to see it, as a rousing sensation stirred within her. It was almost as if...

She was waking up.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

I'm dedicating this chapter to Sallychan-stories and Steshin. Sallychan, for writing one of my favorite fanfics, _Memories._ I was rereading it recently and started to really think about the nature of Jack and Ashi's relationship if either of them had lost their memories of the other. Because of that story, I was able to switch things up in my own outline for this story which will (hopefully) lead to a more satisfying conclusion than I had originally planned. And thank you to Steshin for bestowing her knowledge of Japanese language and culture on my uncultured ass. She gave me the idea of giving Jack the title 'Shinno' which literally means 'Imperial Prince.' I like this because it's a formal way to address Jack without necessarily committing to a big 'real name' reveal. (Thanks, daddy. Wink wink.)

Thank you all so much for reading. I feel like I say this a lot, but I'm hoping to have the next chapter ready soon. I've recently been suffering with a very nasty bout of depression and it's really held me back from doing the things that I love. Like writing! I'm trying my hardest to recover and with that should come some new chapters. We're getting into the final stretch! Until then, thank you all for your patience. And thank you for every follow, favorite, and review. They mean the world to me. You all keep me going!

Until next time! Happy Valentine's Day!


	17. Chapter XIV

I Exist

Chapter XIV

* * *

 _"You will have your peace. You deserve it more than anyone else in this world. You will live. And one day, you will find love again."_

 _"I don't want to_ find _love. I want yours."_

 _"And you'll have it. I made sure of it."_

* * *

Though questions sat at the tip of his tongue, anxiously, ready to spring forward into the air with the hopes of catching an answer, the samurai was left in silence. The conversation was brief, the instructions offered by the goddess clear, yet his mind still raced with thoughts that muddled his conscious.

That Ashi could be returned to him filled Jack with a buzzing sense of joy that only the slight shaking of his hands gave away. But to know that a sacrifice must be made—one that he could only offer—troubled him deeply. Could it really all be so simple?

"I understand this is a lot to take in at once, Samurai," Iset said quietly.

Jack did not respond right away.

 _Think about it, Samurai,_ she had said. _You have happy memories of the future, this I know to be true, but your joy was constantly outweighed by your sorrow, was it not? I can take that pain away._ Jack's first instinct was to decline the offer. His memories of Ashi were the only comfort he reveled in upon her disappearance. The memories of his friends and allies, now amplified with the knowledge that they led more peaceful lives in a distant future, were his most prized possession.

 _Wouldn't it be great to be free of all of this?_ Iset had asked. Jack shivered in response, remembering his most isolated and despair-ridden moments in which his own mind stated those very same words. The context, of course, were abundantly different between then and now. The decades of torment and grief and pain, so powerful that they manifested in a completely different personality, one that had urged him to take his own life to escape. Whereas this goddess was offering to _take all of that away_ in exchange for...

Love.

He ran the goddess' words over and over again, wondering if there was any detail he had missed. Jack was plenty familiar with sacrifice throughout the duration of his journey—the sacrifice of losing Ashi the greatest of all—and hesitated to jump to conclusions. That this all seemed too easy.

"I understand," he finally said, surprising himself with how steady his voice sounded despite his unease, "everything that you have told me." He took a deep breath and swallowed, broadcasting his thoughts aloud, if for no other reason, than to retrace his steps once again. "Now that Ashi has eradicated Aku's essence from her spirit, she may once again live. However, she cannot step back into this realm without her soul being completely reborn. That requires a spiritual bond to something of this earth."

His words slowed and his brow furrowed. Iset completed the thought for him. "And because your spirit is so intrinsically tied to hers, it is you alone that can afford a bond strong enough to bring her back."

"But with that comes sacrifice," Jack nodded. "I must sacrifice a part of myself in order for her to exist in this realm again. With me."

Iset nodded slowly in turn. She watched as the samurai before her schooled his features in an attempt to not give anything away, his training as a warrior never failing him. A small smile touched her lips nonetheless, for even though she did not exercise her powers to read his thoughts, it was abundantly clear to her what was in his heart.

"My memories," he murmured. His eyes lifted to meet the goddess'. "But... without my memories, I'll no longer be—"

"Jack." Iset interrupted him by placing a gentle hand on his. "Your concerns are valid but they are, frankly, unnecessary. It was under unique circumstances that the two of you met. Your experiences together drew you closer, there is no doubt about that. But ultimately, Ashi did not fall in love with your experiences. She fell in love with your heart."

Jack smiled at that; warmth washed over him. Iset's lips curved up to match his.

His decision, however difficult it may be for him to part with something so precious, had been made. And when he spoke again, his voice was clear and steady.

"Then it is settled," he said. "I am ready."

"Not so fast, Samurai," Iset laughed. "Ashi's soul still needs some time to recover before such an act can take place. But I'm sure she'll be ready by the time you reach your destination."

"Destination?" he asked.

"Well, I certainly can't just conjure her up here, can I?" Iset waved her hand in dismissal. "No, no. You must travel to a place, a sacred place, where the fabric between your realm and mine is at its thinnest."

Jack thought of all of the places he had traveled to in the long months since his initial departure. He thought of the mountain where the sword had been forged. A tightening in his gut told him that it would not be there where he would meet the goddess again. He certainly knew that his travels to the Grecian peninsula where he had spoken to the spirit of death would not be his destination, either.

Then... where?

 _You will find her under a pillar of blue._

"I've heard that phrase many times now," Jack said quietly, his words trailing off as he recalled his recurring dreams. "Do I know this place?"

"Hard to say for sure," she replied. "After all, time changes things."

"But I do know it?" he asked again. "Please, where is this landmark, goddess? Will you reveal it to me?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"What?" Jack blurted. Iset pursed her lips together in an effort to keep herself composed as the samurai's own composure began to crack and flake away with his confusion. "Please, you must tell me! I do not know the meaning of your words! How will I find her?"

"Trust me, you have all the resources you need." Iset clapped her hands together and stood, smoothing down the delicate fabric of her dress and gestured for Jack to rise as well. "Now then, rest up, Samurai! You've another long journey ahead of you." She continued speaking, though Jack remained frozen to his seated spot. "Although," she said with feigned curiosity. "I imagine your travel affordances will not be so liberal now that you are an emperor. I wonder what your mother will think?"

Jack's mouth hung slightly open; an increasing panic rising in his throat. Having the goddess keep information on the whereabouts of his queen was difficult enough to process but it had not occurred to him that given his current position... leaving would be near...

Impossible.

"What am I to do?" Jack whispered.

"But, certainly, that's none of my concern, correct?" The goddess spoke as if not hearing the samurai's words. She erupted in brilliant laughter, the sound of it Jack may have thought beautiful had he not been consumed with so much worry.

"Please, goddess!" He stood quickly and reached for the goddess' hands. His voice was desperate, louder than he had anticipated. _"What am I to—"_

"Calm yourself," Iset said sternly. Jack immediately snapped his teeth together to end his tirade. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, blood gently pumping with anger at himself for _once again_ losing his composure in the presence of a higher being. It was as if he'd forgotten his training. And that perhaps... Ra was right. That his anger would _always_ keep him from the truth.

"You mortals are so easily provoked," she muttered as she crossed her long arms in front of her. She smiled despite herself. "Where is the trust?" She stepped forward—a few times, for Jack's instinct was to step backward for fear of retribution—and placed two gentle hands on the side of his head. Jack's eyes widened as the goddess leaned forward, almost as if to kiss his forehead.

He had no time to feel embarrassed as a rush of light flooded his eyes, blinding him to anything else around him. The visions came to him so rapidly, it was impossible to make clear sense of what was happening. It was if he was being transported to another world. Another time.

 _He's in love,_ he thinks. _He's standing atop the altar. There is no heartbreak; no loss; not that such a thought would pass him at a time like this. Why would he be thinking of anything else? He... senses a threat. He approaches, announcing himself as king and reaches for his weapon. A gift from the gods. A scream. Then a cry. His heart threatens to suffocate him as it leaps into his throat. The cries of a child taking its first of many._

And then, the visions ceased.

Jack took a step back and blinked.

He blinked again; short and sudden. His eyes still needed a moment to adjust, vision dotting in and out of focus as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. His mind was sluggish. His body felt heavy. He expected to find himself back in his bed. Some surreal dream that his waking mind could not yet understand. Yet he found himself in the same ethereal void he had previously been in.

Iset still stood before him, albeit now several footsteps away, edging out some room, he hoped, for the sake of his personal space.

He had not left. Yet he could not shake the feeling of that he _had_.

"What..." he thought, _"what happened?"_

His noticed his arms shook sporadically as if he'd just spent the better part of time hunched over in a bow. The goddess before him offered no words or any attempts to assist him as he flicked his wrists, trying to subtly gather some feeling back into his stance. Only a knowing smile graced the goddess' lips that he could barely make out through his still clouded eyes.

He reached up to touch his cheek and realized with a short gasp... that he was crying. His weakened knees gave out with the realization and he did his best to gracefully kneel down, folding his body forward and rested his hands on his thighs in a modest bow.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, catching his breath. A few stray tears joined the moisture on his cheeks and his bent down quickly to hide them. His forehead touched the cool surface of the uncertain ground beneath him. Though he had difficulty decipher what it was he had just been through, he knew that he owed repentance for his sin, for losing his temper in front of the goddess.

"Are you feeling alright, darling?" Iset asked. "I'm sure it was quite overwhelming to see all of that at once. Perhaps I was too ambitious in my bestowal. How are you feeling?"

"I am fine," Jack replied. He wiped the remaining tears from his eyes before straightening is back. He nodded in reassurance. "I am fine," he said again.

"So then," she said, "now you see." She, true to her form and (as such) dramatic as ever, gave pause to let the Samurai's visions settle themselves in his consciousness before continuing. "No matter what choice you make, you will have your happiness."

Iset laughed suddenly, a brilliant melody that momentarily sent a shudder through the void. "I believe it was Ashi that said 'you deserve it more than anyone else in this world?'"

Jack's throat had thankfully calmed yet, he swallowed hard nevertheless, trying with fervor to keep even more tears that threatened to spill from his eyes at bay.

He should have done better to remember that choice was a flimsy thing in life. It had certainly been a hard lesson won. Yet to know, that should he lose what was most precious to him—the pricelessness of his own memory—would ensure his happiness.

To his own surprise, he laughed as well.

It was as if, for the first time in near decades, nothing could dull his mood.

That is until Iset spoke up once more.

"Now, I do believe you've slept in long enough, Samurai," she laughed. "Lest you want your people to think their king a sloth."

"Of course not," he said with an easy smile.

"Then it is time to bid my farewell. You will see me again. Albeit, it will be for the last time."

"Thank you, Iset," Jack said in earnest. "Thank you for your guidance. And thank you... for giving Ashi a second chance."

"Oh, my darling, it has been my pleasure." Iset grinned. "After all, I am the most _generous_ of the gods."

"Yes, of course," Jack replied with a smile. He watched as the goddess began to gently fade before his eyes. Suddenly, a crucial detail befell him and he rushed to make his words heard.

"Wait, goddess!" he cried out. "What about the pillar? Where is it?"

"As I've said," she said, her voice becoming quieter and quieter as her body continued to fade. "You've all the resources at your disposal. Think of everything I've revealed to you."

Though he could barely see her form, her voice in the void suddenly became strong around him.

"She told me you were smart. Is that true?"

Jack's back straightened and despite decades of his training in humility, his mouth morphed into a smug grin.

"Yes," he said. "I am."

"Then I am sure you won't fail me. Or, more importantly, you won't _fail her_."

"I will not."

"That's a good boy. Until next time, Samurai."

Finally, the void became empty. The whisper of voices ceased. He closed his eyes and exhaled evenly, feeling a rousing sensation stir in his mind. It was as if...

He was finally waking up.

* * *

Sounds stirred around her, rising her out of her unconscious state. Ashi winced at the vivid and sudden brightness of the light as the sounds became clearer. Tall, statuesque blobs shifted into equally tall, statuesque figures as she once again found herself in the presence of goddesses.

Ashi rubbed her head and swallowed hard, her throat uncharacteristically dry. She suddenly realized that while in this otherworldly realm, other than her torturous bout with the demon that lived in her blood, she felt no other physical discomforts. No hunger. No need to sleep, save for the fact that she needed rest after her exorcism. It was as if she'd been blissfully unaware of any sort of physical need her body would otherwise have while a mortal on earth.

Yet now, she supposed, having been gifted a mortal body, those needs were slowly starting to rise again.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Iset asked. She knelt down and offered a light hand on her shoulder. Ashi looked up into the goddesses' eyes and nodded shortly.

"I'm fine," she assured. She closed her eyes to take a deep breath and exhaled slowly to release the tension she felt in her shoulders, no doubt caused by having been unconscious while sitting against a—she turned to look—a tree.

The Tree of Nine Worlds. The tree where the three Norns resided, suggesting the fates of sentient thing on earth. The very Norns that with, hardly any temptation at all, restored her spirit to a mortal body. She looked back at Iset with gratitude in her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said. She grew quiet again, realizing with jarring clarity that... things would never be the same. After experiencing that vision of Jack—rather, _Shinno—_ a man who wore the same face, spoke the same voice, and had the same devastatingly deep eyes of the man she loved; that he wasn't the same man. And she would never see _her Jack,_ truly, again.

Iset watched calmly as Ashi's vision lost focus as she continued to look away, her brow furrowed in concentration.

She gave Ashi a few moments to gather herself. Iset had no sooner returned from own her personal, out-of-form experience with the Samurai, only to find her progeny beginning to stir from her own vision. She offered a gentle smile when Ashi finally looked back at her. She watched as Ashi pulled herself up from the ground on shaky legs, the young woman proving her strength once by never even gesturing for help.

"Iset," Ashi said softly. "If what you've shown me is true... if Jack is to truly lose this part of himself, then... I'm not sure I can do this."

"Before you continue, allow me to say that I've just returned from visiting your Samurai. Jack." Iset grinned as she saw a sudden hopeful light fill Ashi's eyes at the mere mention of his name. Young love was such a beautiful thing to behold. Iset's expression then faded to somewhat more sullen as her next words came. "I have explained what is needed. He practically jumped at the opportunity."

"I... had a feeling he would," Ashi replied with a small smile. "He's conditioned for sacrifice. But... it just doesn't feel right. Something about this whole thing is... wrong."

"Well, many things have changed since you've been away, Ashi. This _is_ something you must understand. Samurai Jack now leads his people as Emperor."

"Emperor?" Ashi asked. Her eyes widened with realization. "But... that means?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh, no. The Emperor is... _oh no,_ poor Jack!" Ashi's eyes fell to the ground once more, her head shaking back and forth slightly. "And what of his mother?" She perked up with the glimmer of tears in her eyes. "I... I should have been there. For them. I should have been there!"

"If I may," Iset suggested, raising up a hand to silence her progeny's burgeoning outburst of regret. "Accept the fact that you could not have been there. It was completely out of your control. However, I suggest you take comfort in the fact that your return will instill joy in your loved ones."

"But... _how?"_ Ashi blurted. _"How_ will my coming back make Jack happy if he doesn't even _know who I am?_ He's already been through so much. Everything... just. And now the death of his father!" If Ashi could realize that she was rambling, she may have ceased. But the panic of never truly seeing the love of her life again—after all, would he truly be the same man if his memories were taken?—had overwhelmed her. "What if I just cause more stress? Will... will his mother even know who I am? Will _I_ even remember who I am? I don't... I just.. I _can't_ understand any of this!"

"That is a question that, if I were you," Iset said with a faint shrug, "wouldn't worry about at all."

Even then Ashi felt too exhausted to ask the obvious question. As much as she appreciated Iset's clear fondness and transparency with her, it had constantly been made clear that the gods were always up to much more than they led on.

"Can I," Ashi breathed in out exhaustion. "At least say goodbye?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"If Jack is willing to give up this part of himself. And if I am to return. May I at least say goodbye to him? The _real him._ The one I love. I just... want to say goodbye."

"Darling," Iset said, taking a few steps forward to stand toe to toe with Ashi. "You are so very wise for such a young age. Yet you know so little."

Ashi cocked a worried eyebrow at the goddess' words. It wasn't a 'no, you can't see him' but it wasn't exactly a 'yes', either.

"If it has been said before, it must be said again." Iset winked down at her. "Have you so little faith?"

Before Ashi knew it, she was snatched from where she stood. Her mind traveled across days, years, decades, an entire lifetime; so quickly she could barely make sense of it all. But she could understand one thing... she was happy. And there was always someone beside her. The main source of her happiness.

 _She's in love_ , she thinks. _She's slowly making her way up to the altar. There is no heartbreak; no loss; not that such a thought would pass her at a time like this. Why would she be thinking of anything else? Her... husband... senses a threat. And he approaches, announcing himself as king. Her hand entwines with his and it almost seems like the last time. A scream. Then a cry. Pain gives way to joy as the cries of a child take their first of many._

As the vision passed, Ashi's eyes were wide in confusion; feeling tired yet steadfast. She was crying again but stubbornly wiped the tears from her face as a sudden frustration filled her spirit. "Iset," she said sternly, "I appreciate everything that you've done for me. Truly, I am." She shook her head, letting some of the rigidness out of her voice. "I can't even begin to thank you enough. But... so far, I've been given so _many_ visions and... I don't even know how to _begin_ to decipher them all on my own. I've seen Jack's memories, I've seen my own; I've seen so many different paths our futures can take but I... I just don't know what it all means."

She found herself rambling again but this time she didn't care. "You're telling me that no matter what choice Jack makes, we'll be happy. But can I truly be happy with myself? Knowing that a part of him is _missing?_ Knowing that he willingly gave up something so... precious..." Ashi's words trailed off suddenly. A light dawned on her. Her eyes lost focus for a few seconds, contemplating everything she had seen. It was as if, all of this time, she'd been presented with a grand puzzle and only just now were the pieces beginning to make sense. _Only now_ were they beginning to fit together.

"Something on your mind, dear?" Iset said smugly, knowingly. Ashi looked back at her and her face broke into a wide, happy yet completely shocked grin.

"Iset," Ashi gasped. "You... you are an absolute genius!"

"It's true," Iset laughed, tilting her shoulders and placing a hand on her chest whimsically. "Though, I could stand to hear it more often."

"Something... _is_ missing," Ashi whispered.

"Of course, Ashi. Losing his memories of you will not make things easy at first. But know that you will always feel loved—"

Ashi quietly interrupted with a sound in the back of her throat. Something akin to laughter. Her grin widened to an almost possible degree, drawing lines that crinkled at the corners of her eyes.

"I wasn't talking about his memories."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

I'm back! I swear this story is not over. I swear it's in progress.

I actually meant to post this chapter back at the end of March as a birthday gift to myself but it was just _not_ ready. Fortunately, the next chapter is _very nearly_ ready. No more months long hiatus, I promise. The end is near!

Thank you all a million, million times for your patience, love, and feedback. I'm getting really excited about finishing this story!

Until next time!


	18. Chapter XV

_Author's Note_

I told you I'd be back soon! I'm very excited to post this chapter. And it's _extra_ long.

Enjoy!

* * *

I Exist

Chapter XV

* * *

 _"Rectitude. It is one's power to decide upon a course of conduct in accordance with reason. Without wavering. To die when to die is right..."_

"And to strike when to strike is right." Jack cleared his throat to ease the sleep out of his voice. He blinked slowly, wondering why he'd felt compelled to recite one of the more important lessons of his long string of teachings. He heard something like a huff shuffle off to his right.

"Scrolls and scrolls of this Bushido fiddle-faddle and yet you can't even be bothered to rise with the sun. Some emperor, yeah?"

Jack turned in his sheets quickly only to meet the bright green eyes of his intruder. The last time he'd seen said intruder, he'd been in council with his scribe and the King of Egypt. To find him here again was unexpected, but hardly a surprise.

"Courier," Jack said sternly. "Do you make it a habit of illegally entering a king's quarters?"

"Do you make it a habit of sleeping in the nude?"

Jack sat up straight, automatically bringing his sheet over his torso. He looked down only to belatedly remember that he was _not_ , in fact, nude, rather he had slipped off the shoulders of his sleeping garment to sleep more comfortably in the burgeoning heat of the incoming summer season. He sighed to himself and sent a jagged look to the Courier as the man across the room chuckled.

"May I ask to what do I owe this visit?"

"Formal as ever, aren't we, Emperor Jackie? Most just say 'why the hell are you here?' You're so kind to me."

"Please," Jack said, "answer the question. It is very early and I have much to do today."

"Well, it's not _that_ early, really," the Courier responded. "Half the kingdom is already awake and you're still hanging out in your jammies." The Courier reached his arms above his head in an overdramatic stretch with a loud, elongated yawn to accompany it. "But truth be told, I'm not here for any particular reason. Kali mentioned it's been a bit since your last letter. It's understandable, I told her, what with him now ruling a vast land of people that is _still_ recovering from Aku's evil doings, what kind of emperor has _the time_ , you know what I mean? To write a letter about your experiences—"

Jack slipped his robe back on to his shoulders and gently pulled himself out of bed, now only half listening to the Courier's remarks. The vision of Iset and what she told him weighed more heavily on his mind than the words of a Scottish madman. The vision as to how to bring Ashi back. But Iset was right, he thought. The biggest obstacle facing him, second only to what must be done—rather, _sacrificed—_ in order for her to return, was that now that he _was_ , in fact, Emperor, how would he convince his mother that he must leave? He stood quietly in thought, snapping out of his musings when he heard the Courier suddenly bark in laughter and slap his knee.

"—and I'm sure with the ever-present cloud of getting married and producing an heir hanging over your head and what not, you've been quite busy. I said, Kali, darling, King Swordsman needs to _get busy_ , if you'll be catching my drift. Which she did. At least, I think she did. Furthermore—"

"Wait," Jack said. The Courier seemed nonplussed by Jack turning to face him fully, preferring to keep talking than to acknowledge the powerful man before him. That is, until...

 _"That's it!"_ Jack exclaimed excitedly. He ran to the corner of his rooms and sifted through a small pile of scrolls. The Courier quieted and leaned to the side, trying to see what it was the Samurai suddenly needed to find so desperately.

Jack held up a particularly nice piece of parchment, such a piece to be used no doubt for something formal. Jack turned to him again and grinned. "Courier, I feel quite fortunate that you have chosen now to pay me a visit. I have a very important task for you."

"That right, Lord Samurai? What'll this important task entail, I wonder?"

"I need you to deliver a message for me. To Kali."

"Well, it's what I do. But I fail to see the urgency of such a simple—"

"It's a proposal," Jack interrupted, to which the Courier's face squinted in confusion... and perhaps a bit of apprehension.

"A... what now?"

"I'm going to ask Kali to marry me."

* * *

"This is _brilliant!"_ Ashi exclaimed.

"Easy, easy now, darling," Iset said calmly. She placed her hands on the side of Ashi's head, smoothing her hair down from where a few strands stood after waking from her vision. "I must ask you to reel in your enthusiasm. As I told you at the beginning of your quest: you cannot be sure this plan will work?"

"But," Ashi said, "but what I _saw_ —"

"What you saw," Iset explained, "was a gift afforded to many goddesses across the cosmos. There exist many, many possibilities one's future could unfold. Few things are ever certain. You know as well as I that the Samurai's return to his past was certain, though the methods changed from its original prophecy. And just as well, your return is near certain. However, how you get there is not so clear."

"So," Ashi responded, "you mean to say that there are multiple ways... for me to return? But this plan, Iset. This could work!"

"It could. I have given your samurai the same gift as I have given you. But there is never a guarantee how a mortal can interpret such visions. And that is why I must ask you to wait. The answer will come when he finds you."

"Finds me?"

Wryd suddenly coughed, interrupting the two's conversation. "Speaking of which, Iset." The goddess in question turned to the three Norns with a good-natured smile. "How is it that you plan to return her body? You can't exactly conjure her out of nowhere." One long look from Wryd, and a widening smile from Iset, had Wryd rolling her eyes. The other two Norns looked on in amusement.

"Ah, yes," Skuld chimed in with a smirk. "It seems you've a method for that as well."

"Indeed I do." Iset turned to Ashi and gestured her away. "You may want to stand back, darling. The light can be quite bright." Ashi did as she was told as Iset began to mumble to herself. "Now, let's see..." the goddess said.

Iset reached up with both hands and gently removed the stone throne from her headdress. She turned it so its back was facing Ashi. Ashi duly noted the confidence that seemed to radiate from the goddess at that moment.

"You may be the most powerful beings in the cosmos," Iset said to the Norns with a sly look, "but it does not make me any less of a _queen_."

She ran her fingertips up the length of the throne, illuminating writings that Ashi could not understand. The goddess mumbled under her breath and stood up straight, a transformation taking place.

Her skin became black, darker than the night sky. The outlines of her features illuminated, the long strands of her hair braided itself, shining in a magnificent gold. Her gilded dress sparkled like a gemstone moving in the light. A truly stunning sight. Even the Sisters of Destiny looked on with marked interest.

"The Black Goddess," Verthandi said, nudging her sister with glee. "This just keeps getting better."

"Do try to hold in your enthusiasm," Wryd scolded, though her blonde eyebrows were lifted ever so slightly in mild astonishment.

Iset extended her arms, revealing her wings, also black, outlined in gold, and the throne reacted, shining a blinding bright blue like the color of a lake frozen over. She inhaled deeply and exhaled with a smile.

"Welcome, Ashi. To your temporary home."

Ashi was stunned into silence. The transformation had been glorious. The gateway that now stood before her gave off an intimidatingly bright light. She tried peering beyond it but could see nothing at all; as if it was a void into yet another dimension.

"You have questions, I'm sure," Iset said. "This is a direct gateway to a sacred place in the mortal realm. This is where you will be held. Here you will exist in suspended animation, you will want for nothing. You will be alone, but as I will carry you, I will keep you company."

Ashi gasped in awe. She opened her mouth to speak, not fully understanding. "I will be held... here?"

"Indeed," Iset replied. "Now all your beloved has to do... is find you."

* * *

"What's the matter?" Jack asked. "Please, friend, what is on your mind?"

"Don't you _'what's on your mind, friend'_ , me, you dobber. This plan has 'obvious' written all over it."

"Perhaps. But it is the best option I have on such short notice. I happen to think Kali would make a delightful queen, wouldn't you say?"

 _"No."_

"And why is that?" Jack held a thoughtful hand to his chin, though he was smirking like the knowing man he was. "Perhaps it is because she would have no use for a personal courier should she have the _royal_ courier service at her disposal. With those sorts of numbers, I imagine she can complete her research projects in a much more timely manner." The Courier scoffed and adjusted his steps so that he and Jack were further apart in the hallway in which they walked. "Or perhaps," Jack asked smugly, "something else is upsetting you."

"I ain't _upset_ ," the Courier insisted.

"If it eases your feelings," Jack replied, "you aren't the first man to have fallen for a former enemy."

"Sod off, Jackie. That's not the issue," he said. "But what of her, eh? What if your _brilliant_ plan doesn't work? What'll you do then?"

Jack paused for a moment. "I suppose... that is a bridge I will have to cross should I come to it."

"All I'm saying is that this is the type of plan only a doaty moron might undertake."

Jack responded to the Courier's words with a stern look. The Courier merely shrugged. "My apologies, _Lord and Master Doaty Moron."_

"If I were a different man," Jack sighed. His musings were interrupted by seeing his mother round the corner. He bowed immediately to greet her. Thankfully, the Courier followed suit in paying his respects.

"Well, well," the Courier grinned from his bowed position, "if it isn't the Grand Lady herself." He reached out a hand as the former Empress stepped to stand before the pair. He held her hand gently yet did not kiss it, much to the _current_ Emperor's relief.

"Such a beauty to behold. I can now see the blessed good looks that have befallen _this,"_ he gestured towards Jack, "handsome bugg—er, I mean, handsome _man._ "

The Empress smiled goodnaturedly though she was confused as to whom this man was at all. "Son? I see you have a... friend? Visiting you today. I was not aware we were meant to meet with anyone from the Royal Scottish army this morning."

"No, ma'am, I am no longer with the force. I am a friend of Kali's."

"Oh!" the Empress replied. "Well, then it is very good to meet you, er..."

"Please, Your Highness. You may simply refer to me as the Courier."

"Very... well," she replied slowly, perhaps still not fully understanding. "Son, I was just coming to wake you. It seems you have slept longer than usual. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. Shall I have the cooks reheat your breakfast? I am afraid it has gone quite cold."

"That will not be necessary, mother. But thank you," Jack replied. "You see, I have some official business that I must see to at once."

"What sort of business?"

The Courier cleared his throat with a roll of his eyes. "He's off on another _spiritual jour—"_

Jack surprised the Courier with a sharp blow to his ribs, hard enough to make him cough for just a moment. "Er," the Courier recovered, "Looks from the mother and the elbows of the father, yeah?" He coughed. "What I meant was yes, he is undertaking a journey, but not a spiritual one. Rather, not a one with the intentions of _finding himself_ rather finding _someone else_ , if you catch my meaning. What I mean to say, is he's going to pro— _"_

Jack shot the Courier a look intense enough to make the normally outspoken man shut his mouth. "Courier," Jack said. "If you are quite finished."

The Courier grinned sheepishly. "I am quite sure I am."

"Good." Jack looked at his mother and watched as her eyes shifted from himself to his companion, confusion evident in her brow. Jack sighed and offered a hand toward his mother. "I suppose now is a good a time as any. Mother, may I speak with you?" Jack looked to the Courier. _"In private."_

The Courier bowed again, the grin never leaving his face. "As you wish, Emperor." He bowed towards Jack's mother. "Empress. I suppose I must be on my way anyway. I'm sure Kali will be anxious to hear from your son. Farewell for now!"

The Courier sauntered away, whistling as if he had not a care in the world. Jack watched as he completed his descent down the hallway, turning his head to wink at him before finally disappearing around the corner.

"Strange man," his mother remarked.

"You have no idea."

"What's going on, son?" she asked, turning back to him.

"Mother," Jack started. He found himself nervous despite how sure he had been of himself earlier. He mustered up the courage regardless and let the minimally practiced words fall from his lips. "I have decided to take a bride."

"A... a bride?!" she said. "Why, son that is... quite unexpected if I am to be honest." The former Empress reached up to hold the sides of her son's cheeks with her hands. "That is not to say that I am not happy for you! May I ask? Have you chosen a woman from our council?"

"No," he said. "I know my choice may be rather... unorthodox. But I have decided to ask Kali. She has proven herself a good friend and a brilliant mind. As such, I think she would make a fitting queen."

"Unorthodox is right," she replied. "Our council may not take too kindly to accepting a queen outside of our jurisdiction."

"She is a close friend of our family's," Jack reasoned. "And given her family's resources around the world, I believe she could be of great help to our empire."

"That does make sense." The Empress said. "You've certainly thought a lot about this." Her eyes squinted slightly, searching her son's face for what Jack could only assume was any trace of deceit. "What is the _true_ nature of this proposal? _Jack."_

Jack could not help but wince at his mother's tone. Though she had gradually become accustomed to using his preferred name over the years, it still shook him when her voice took on that type of edge. He took a deep breath, bowing his head and screwing his eyes shut, giving himself a few moments before he felt comfortable to speak again. He looked into his mother's eyes as he did so.

"The truth is, mother, I believe this union will be good for our kingdom. As well as... good for me."

"Are you in love with her?"

Jack swallowed hard but was steadfast in not breaking eye contact.

"Yes."

The Empress nodded slowly. "So be it then." She smiled warmly at her son. "Congratulations. I am beyond pleased that you have decided on such a fine woman for a bride. I shall send for her immediately."

"No," Jack said, perhaps a bit too quickly, if the raising of his mother's eyebrow was any indication. "Please. It is my sole request that I see her myself. It has been quite some time that we've spoken in person and I do not want her to feel blind sighted by such an important proposal."

The Empress was silent for a few moments. "Very well," she said. "If that is what you wish then I shall see it done. When do you plan on departing?"

"Late this evening. I will use the day to complete my tasks but I feel I must leave immediately."

"Is that so?" she replied, schooling her features to keep the disappointment and surprise from her eyes. "Well, then I will see to your affairs for this morning. I trust you'll be needing something to eat beforehand, yes? You can find me in the kitchens if you wish to... tell me... _more."_

Jack watched anxiously as his mother turned and walked down the hall, leaving him completely alone. Perhaps the Courier had been right. Perhaps this plan did have something 'obvious' written all over it.

* * *

"Find me." Ashi shook her head in remembrance of Iset's earlier words. "You mentioned that," Ashi whispered. "What do you mean he has to _find_ me?"

"Well the Norns said it themselves," Iset replied. Then shrugged. "Well, at least in so many words. I can't exactly conjure up your mortal body anywhere. No, no. Where you will be held is a beyond a gateway found in an ancient city, the ruins of another race of people dazzled by my mythology." She smiled self-indulgently.

"So can I just," Ashi wondered aloud, "walk through? Then maybe _I_ could find _him?"_

"You may not. Remember, your spirit is still weakened from your trials," Iset said. Ashi nodded. "In order for you to leave this place unscathed by an incomplete soul in a mortal body, your samurai will have to find you here. Once and only once his trial is completed and your soul is made whole again, may you pass. And when that time comes, the two of you may leave."

"Together," Ashi whispered. She could feel her heart constrict in her chest. This was it. This was the final step. After this, it would all be over. She would live again. She would see him again. She could love and be loved and grow old as she dreamed.

Suddenly, a thought—a seemingly random—occurred to her.

"Um," she began nervously. She looked to Skuld who was grinning, already anticipating the question. "You never answered the question of... how I'm going to die."

Wryd gave her a severe look. "Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

"No! I just—"

"Just live your life the way you want to, as the Queen mentioned," Skuld said. "Be cautious, as most humans are." She wore a thoughtful expression with a delicate finger on her chin. "Stay away from pumpkins."

"Pumpkins?"

She waved her hand yet again in dismissal. "Never mind."

"Uh," Ashi said, wringing her hands together. "I was just wondering." She cleared her throat, remembering what the Norns had spoken of _one_ of her original fates. "Can I, um, can I _not_ die in childbirth?"

"Don't push your luck, mortal," Wryd said stiffly.

"Right." Ashi straightened up immediately. She bent forward in a bow. "Thank you. For everything you have done for me."

"Like I said," Verthandi perked up. "This is exciting stuff."

Ashi looked to Jahnavi, who moved forward and placed her four hands on Ashi's shoulders and upper arms.

"Thank you, goddess."

"No thanks are necessary. I merely provided a tool. You have achieved this on your own. I am proud to have met you."

"As am I," Ashi agreed. Jahnavi stepped back leaving her to walk toward Iset, the goddess responsible for all of this.

"Iset," she said. She found herself becoming choked up. She dropped to her knees. "Without you, none of this would be possible. I don't know how to say 'thank you' in a more meaningful way."

The goddess retracted her exquisite wings and bent to rest on one knee. She placed a gentle hand on Ashi's chin and tilted her head upwards to meet her gaze. "My sweet child. It fills me with joy to see you get what you so rightfully deserve."

Ashi launched herself at the goddess in an embrace. Iset returned it warmly.

"Bleeding hearts, all of you," Wryd said.

"Oh, do be quiet," Skuld scolded, turning her head towards her sister, but never seeing her face. " _This_ is the kind of ending I've been waiting for."

Wryd rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. It was indeed a sweet moment.

* * *

Later that night, Jack carried out the act of preparing what was necessary for his leave. A pack slung over his horse was full of food and other supplies. His katana sat at its usual spot, resting against his hip. He heard a shuffle of sound beyond him and turned quickly to face his would-be intruder.

"Mother."

"You've been reticent for months," she said softly but with a stern edge; a sound unlike anyone but a mother could make. "Such in the few years that Ashi has been gone and even more so in the months since your father's passing." Jack fell silent as he felt a small blush form on his cheeks. He hoped his thickening beard hid any tell. "For you to now wish for a bride is... troublesome."

"Mother, I assure you, my intentions are—"

"Do not," she said sternly, "lie to your mother."

The former Empress took a deep breath and took a few steps towards her son. Her sharp gaze narrowed in on her son's. "You have rejected every _single_ bride the high council has suggested you. You have insisted, _countless_ times that Kali is no more than a friend. I had thought it in your best interest to see to it that you were wed to someone you are truly fond of. I have offered my blessings to such a union in the past, should you have chosen to seek her out, yet you never did. And now suddenly, you wake and wish to marry her?"

Jack swallowed hard, not answering.

"There is something amiss with your actions."

"I assure you, Mother," Jack finally spoke, "there is nothing strange about my actions. I realize now that it is my duty to carry on the family lineage, more so since father's passing. And because I have not seen a woman from our court I believe to be fit for myself, I think it the right thing to do to find my own path of happiness."

"Those sound like practiced words," she sighed. "Your father always insisted that you choose your own path since your return. I wish I could believe that it is far from me to stand in your way. However... that you will not tell me the truth hurts most of all."

"Mother! I—"

"It's Ashi, isn't it?" Jack froze and the Empress nodded sullenly with the answer. "Something happened. You still seek her out, though she has been gone for many seasons."

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered. He looked into his mother's eyes without waver. "But you are wrong about this."

 _"Do not lie to your mother!"_ she suddenly snapped. " _You_ are the ruler of this land now. _You_ are supposed to protect us! To lead us! Do you really believe you are the only one that is hurting?!"

Jack stepped back as if he'd been shot. His mother cried out:

"I have lost a daughter. I have lost a husband. _I will not lose my son!"_

Jack watched in astonishment as his mother knelt forward, her neck hung low and her head in her hands to shield her eyes. Even in the dull glow of the moonlight, Jack could see his mother's shoulders shake; whether in fear or fury, he could not tell, because he believed the action to have been caused by both.

His body reacted before his mind could. He embraced her.

The Empress' shoulders shook harder than, her words coming out in a raspy tone, barely above a whisper. "I see things, son. _Visions_. That you will not return to me. What will I do... if you don't return to me?"

Jack felt his eyes prick with hot, bitter tears. Although he'd made his choice to follow Iset's guidance with haste, it did not mean that he forsook the feelings of the only true member of his family he had left. His heart broke and bled for her. He held her tighter and whispered in her hair. "I promise," he said. "I promise I will return. You can trust me. You can _always_ trust me."

The Empress stepped away from his embrace and wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono. She did not meet her son's eyes, at least, not right away, favoring to reach behind her and grab a small parcel attached to her waistband.

"Take this," she said. She unwrapped the fine silks to reveal a small, golden crest—fashioned to look like a crown better suited to a Roman emperor than his native Japanese one. Jack looked at her in question. "I know," she explained, "it is not customary for our family to wear such an ostentatious thing."

The Empress lifted the parcel from the silks to raise it to her son who gladly accepted.

"It is a gift. From our people. Some that worked in Aku's mines managed to salvage a small amount of precious metal that they then fashioned into a crown. It was gifted to me after your father's passing, as a memoir to his precious rule under such harsh circumstances. However, now that he is gone and... now that you are leaving," his mother trailed off and paused for a moment. "I believe it is rightfully yours. No matter where you go, the people of this world should know who walks among them."

"Thank you, mother," Jack said in a voice barely recognized; one that cracked and betrayed him. "I am sorry... it must be this way."

His mother did not respond. She simply nodded.

Jack stepped forward once more to place a soft kiss on his mother's temple. He retreated too quickly for her liking but she did not protest. She watched as her son mounted his horse and settled himself on the beast's back. She met eyes with her son and fear shot through her heart as if it were the last time she'd ever see him.

"Mother... when I return, and I _will_ return," he assured her, "I may not be the same man I once was."

"I..." she whispered, a final tear gliding down her cheek, "I know."

* * *

The former Empress watched as her son gently kicked the ribs of his steed as it galloped faster and faster beyond the horizon of the low hanging moon. She sniffed and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes before turning to an attendant who had only shown himself a few moments ago and cleared her throat commandingly.

"See to it that all of the Emperor's affairs are regaled to me," she said. "From here forth, I am acting ruler of this nation."

* * *

Iset ran a delicate hand beneath Ashi's eyes, wiping her tears away. Ashi laughed, still in slight disbelief that she once more had the ability to cry again. She leaned away from the embrace and placed a hand over her heart, reveling in the strong beat of it.

"So. This is it." Ashi said.

"Now all you have to do is wait." Iset smiled mischievously. "What do you think? Will he be able to find you?"

Ashi nodded. "If there is one thing to know about Jack it's that he, like you," she offered her own smile of mischief, "is an excellent seeker."

Iset laughed. A beautiful sound. "Wonderful."

The two stood and Iset placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"You may be alone in there, but I will always be with you. May you be blessed."

Ashi dipped her head once more in gratitude. "Thank you."

She stepped away from the magnificent beauty, briefly turning to acknowledge all the of the wonderful beings that have helped her, and walked towards the light.

* * *

Author's Note

And so, Jack and Ashi depart... alone. Will they find each other again?

:D

I really loved writing this chapter. And I hoped you enjoyed reading it! Once again, thanks for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews. Thank you for the _love!_

Stay tuned for the next one!


	19. Chapter XVI

I Exist

Chapter XVI

* * *

Jack was more than used to being recognized. In the future, he was widely seen as a threat; the beginning of his journey capitalized by the frequent removal of posters that featured his image, often with the caption: 'The Most Dangerous Man on the Planet.' He would occasionally get a small laugh out of those posters when an addendum was added; an image featuring his eyes shrouded with straw with the caption: 'Sometimes in Hat.' But as the years wore on and his hands grew weary, he no longer found amusement in his recognition.

Which is why his travels now struck him as rather odd. To be recognized not for his deadly skill but for his adventures? It was a better feeling, certainly, but not always welcoming. Notoriety frequently came with mild anxiety. Yet no matter where he went, he wore the crown his people had gifted him with pride. Sometimes, if for nothing else, to honor his mother's words.

 _"No matter where you go, the people of this world should know who walks among them."_

He thought of his mother often. How upset she'd been at his departure. The days seemed to pass by with painful slowness and immeasurable speed simultaneously. He wondered how losing his memories would affect him. How it would affect his relationship with Ashi upon her return, and how it would affect his mother. And what of time itself? Would he be transported back to his earliest fight with Aku? In such a way that the future had never really happened? How would Ashi come into his life then? Perhaps nothing would change aside from his own amnesia. But would his family still remember? Would _she_ still remember?

As he edged closer and closer to his destination, now only a few short days away, he found that he experienced moments of overwhelming sadness. That the stories regaled to him— _his stories—_ usually by excited children, sometimes even performed, would soon just be that: stories. Legends of a man who lived them; a man that in such a matter of weeks would no longer be the same man. These stories would be reduced, he reasoned, to nothing more than a pull from fantasy.

Jack sighed heavily as his destination began to peek out over the horizon. There was really only one person left to speak with. After that, his entire life would never be the same.

* * *

Jack's eyes widened at the splendidness of Kali's home. Her family had obviously taken great care in their abode due to the great fortune they had amassed with their chain of lodgings dotted along the eastern world. He watched as servants buzzed about; some carrying packages, others food, others nothing at all; yet all walked with a bounce in their steps and purpose in their gaze, no doubt in the midst of a busy day.

His escort had finally managed to seek out Kali who was outside, standing on the edge of a great veranda that overlooked a beautiful green garden. He could hear the bubbling of a fountain that poured water into a healthily sized pool where lotuses floated lazily about the waters.

Kali looked up and smiled brightly, dismissing another man she had been speaking to by shoving a handful of scrolls into his skinny arms and dusting off her clothing. Jack suddenly winced as Kali's smile turned into a sharp frown after his escort was also dismissed, leaving the two together in privacy.

"Jack," Kali said sternly.

"Madan Mahakali," Jack replied with a slight bow. "I thank you for taking the time to see me."

"Drop the formalities, _Samurai,"_ Kali bit back. Jack's apprehension grew. Kali had only ever referred to him with his preferred name and it was odd to hear her use such an old title.

"Well, now that you're here," Kali spoke again, "I suppose we should get started, shall we?" She squared her shoulders and turned away from him. "May I speak to you in private?"

Jack looked around, again noting that they were already alone, and wondered where they would go for even _more_ privacy. Jack followed her regardless, although where they were going he could not know.

Kali weaved about the small palace dwelling with ease, ignoring those that tried to call out to her. Eventually, they came to a room with a locked door. Kali withdrew a key from a small pouch hidden by the cloth covering her waist and entered. She shut the door behind them both and Jack drew breath in as he was met with a stunning library full of scrolls and bound books. No doubt her central hub for research. He imagined that this room and its contents were perhaps the scholar's most prized possession.

Kali wasted no time attending to the business at hand. She took up a half opened scroll that sat atop the largest of many desks in the room and cleared her throat. " _Dear Kali,_ " she read. _"I hope this message finds you well. I feel that our relationship has grown quite close in the seasons we have known each other and now I am asking you, as the Emperor of the Land of the Rising Sun, but more importantly, as a close friend and patron of your work, if you would do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife. Please understand that this is not the traditional method in which one of my esteem would offer such a proposal, which is why I shall be paying you a visit to ask you in a more personal manner. No matter what the outcome, I look forward to seeing you once again._

"And, oh, look," Kali continued, pulling out a smaller scroll, "there's even an addendum."

Jack wore a worried glance as he gulped at Kali's tone. She was clearly not pleased with his message; the hastiness in which it was written incredibly obvious. He already knew what the note said and nearly asked her not to read it aloud to save himself from further embarrassment. He was, however, too late.

 _"I do not wish to trouble you further, but I was hoping you could assist me in something. Lately, I've had many visions of an unclear destination. 'A pillar of blue.' But I do not know what this means. Could your research into different cultures offer any insight?"_

Kali rolled the scrolls back up and placed them on her desk. Her expression was not amused. "Honestly, Jack," she sighed. Her arms crossed over her chest. "You are not the first person of authority to try and court me. Most men are intimidated by an intelligent woman but there are certain royal families that are, shall we say, more progressive than others. A strong woman will beget strong children and the like. But never in my days..." Her words trailed off as she approached him suddenly, standing toe to toe and looking directly into his eyes. "Have I seen _a less romantic_ proposal."

Jack breathed an enormous sigh of relief when Kali's expression cracked to reveal a smug smirk. It was not a surprise, he reasoned, that someone so well read and proficient in so many languages would be a talented performer as well. Kali brushed passed him, walking to a different corner of her study to run her fingers across a number of bound books. She grabbed a few of them and sat them down to Jack's scrolls.

"I'm sorry," he said as she busied herself flipping through the pages. "I did not want you to think that I was seeking you out to use you... but I needed help. I hope you understand."

Kali waved a hand in dismissal. "I figured this had something to do with your journey. A ruse you set up. You've no doubt been busy running your kingdom but I knew that you'd never forget about your primary goal." Kali looked up at him and smiled. "To find your missing princess."

Jack smiled in return. Kali put a hand over her mouth with an _'oh!'._ "I suppose I should stop referring to her as a lost princess. _She's_ the _queen_ you seek after all."

"Yes. Thank you again for your understanding. The Courier thought it a foolish plan, but it was the only way I could see leaving my home on such quick notice."

 _"Ugh,"_ Kali grimaced. "The Courier. Can you _believe_ he actually withheld that important piece of information from me for an _entire half day_ before delivering it to me? I swear he's no better than a child in a man's body. An entire half day of valuable research! Wasted!"

"Perhaps he wanted to gauge your reaction?" Jack replied, finding a comfortable chair to settle down on. "Jealousy often makes people act in foolish ways."

"Jealousy?" Kali said. "Foolish, absolutely. But jealous? I think not." Kali set her eyes back on the books she had laid out, chewing her bottom lip between thoughts. "The Courier has women hanging off every word. He sees no rush in marrying."

"I believe you may be mistak—"

"But that's neither here nor there!" Kali interrupted loudly. She gestured for Jack to join her at her desk. "I've been thinking about your pillar and I'm afraid finding such a monument is harder than I'd thought.

"You see... there aren't any _pillars_ of blue that I could find, but there is one ruin of significant note. It's a gateway, known for its brilliant lapis lazuli stone. It served as the entrance to a city of Babalonians that worshipped the ancient goddess, Ishtar."

"I have heard of such a goddess, though only in texts. I do not believe I have met any followers." Jack replied.

Kali nodded as she continued. "Yes, Ishtar was a wildly worshipped goddess in much earlier days, far before more modern Egyptian mythology. But her origins spread even _further_ back. She was once worshipped by followers of the Sumerian which is just _fascinating_ because they believed that all life was created via _cosmic birth!"_

Jack noted in amusement of how Kali's voice pitched in her excitement to explain.

"But the most interesting thing happened while I was completing my research. I had taken some scrolls out with me to market and would you believe a traveling vegetable vendor was knowledgeable in such mythology? What fortune! He told me that goddess Ishtar was actually better known in earlier days as _Inanna_. A few weeks of waiting for a proper translation of ancient Sumerian and I do believe I've found something good!"

Kali flipped open another book to reveal a large amount of scribbled notes. She pointed at one circled note in particular. "Inanna derives from the word _Nin-anna_ which literally means, can you guess?"

Jack's brow furrowed but he did not answer.

 _"Queen of Heaven."_

"Iset," Jack whispered.

"Some believe so," Kali replied. "I wasn't sure if this was the right direction, but after discovering the origins of the goddess' name, I thought this _must_ be your answer."

"I believe you may be correct," Jack said.

"As a matter of fact, I happen to be in attendance of a small team leading an expedition to a site not too far from the ancient site you seek; the leader of which should be here in just under a week to gather supplies. We'll be meeting the larger group in a town a few miles north of here. I'm sure we'd be more than thrilled to escort a knowledgeable and renowned king such as yourself through the desert."

"Quite the adventure," he laughed gently. "I look forward to it." A soft smile lit his features at the prospect of finally gaining another step closer to his goal. That his journey would, hopefully, soon come to an end. He bowed at the waist in gratitude. "Thank you, Kali," he said softly. "For your generosity." His stomach, however, as if by some cosmic force of comedy, chose that moment to loudly growl, interrupting the conversation.

"You can thank me over dinner," Kali laughed. Her smile grew even further as Jack extended an arm to her; "Shall we?" he said; which she gladly accepted.

* * *

"So," Skuld said, humming to herself softly as she drew two very specific and unique branches around her. She began to weave them like cloth, her hands moving rapidly; masterfully. "I suppose this truly is the end of this tale."

"Seems like it," Wryd replied. She tilted her head in thought. "At last, we may return to our normal duties."

"Are you kidding? This has been invigorating!" Verthandi nudged toward Skuld. "You should unravel destinies more often."

Skuld grinned. Wryd groaned. " _Please_ do not encourage her."

"Too late," Skuld said. "But I fear we won't hear a tale like this again for quite some time, even with my meddling. Perhaps we could shed some waters from the fountain of knowledge to grant humans with the gift of time travel...?"

 _"No,"_ Wryd said with a grimace. "Lest you want this tree to become so tangled that even we could not manage it."

"Fine, fine," Skuld sulked. "You all lack ambition."

"It just occurred to me," Verthandi cut in, "Iset. This gate. It is now open in the mortal realm?"

Iset nodded. "That is correct."

"Mhm," Wryd croaked, understanding her sister's implication. "And what are you going to do when _someone else_ stumbles upon it?"

"Hm?"

"You said so yourself. That this area is sacred."

"Ah," Iset said. "I see where you're going. Old as the site is, many do travel to this area for worship. Obviously, we cannot keep this portal open to just anyone."

"You'll need someone," Verthandi said.

Iset finished her musings. "To guard it." She turned to Iset and smiled sheepishly (certainly, as sheepishly as one could being an immortal queen of the heavenly domain). "Er, Jahnavi?"

"Yes," Jahnavi replied cautiously. "What is it?"

"There is something that I, rather, a favor? I must ask of you."

The hue of Jahnavi's brilliant blue skin blanched slightly in anticipation. "Oh, no."

Iset nodded. "I'm afraid so. If it is... not to much trouble?"

Jahnavi sighed. "No, no trouble at all. For you, that is." Jahnavi suddenly grumbled as if irritated. "Though anyone else making this request would surely be turned away."

"I understand," Iset replied.

"Very well, I shall summon him." The four other goddesses listened as Jahnavi made her call. A song in a different language. The goddess sighed as her call was complete. She mused to herself quietly as a rumbled made itself known across the undefined horizon. "Such a worrisome child."

In an instant, a new figure appeared. The same blue skin of his mother seemed to be the only thing the two had in common. He would surely prove an imposing figure to a human; tall, built like a stone wall. His eyes were piercing black but seemed too small for his large, square-shaped head.

"Hello, Skanda."

"Hey."

Jahnvai sighed in irritation, most likely due to the informal nature of his presence. "I have a job for you."

The man grinned, showing off his rounded, white teeth. "I'm listening."

"I will explain the details later, but I need you to watch over a gate. In the human world. Under no circumstances is anyone allowed to enter, with the exception of her intended. I am sure you are quite familiar."

The man grinned impossibly wider. "I understand. This is going to be _fun._ " He brought his fist up to smash against his palm _. "_ I'm gonna knock some _heads_."

 _"No."_ Jahnavi shook her head disapprovingly. "This is a _sacred ground._ No blood is to be shed. Need I remind you the last time you were given such an important task?"

"Hey, it's not my fault when plans don't go through. You should take that up with the goddesses here." Skanda nodded towards the Norns earning a particularly sour look from Skuld. "I just did what I had to do."

Jahnavi sighed heavily. "Honestly," she said. "When did you become so petulant?"

Skanda shrugged. "Just the nature of the game, man. I've seen some things."

" _Don't_ call me 'man.'"

"Sorry," he chuckled, "Slip of the tongue."

"Indeed."

"This it?" he asked, pointing to the glowing beam coming from Iset's activated headdress. Iset nodded in affirmation. Skanda grinned even wider. "Just like old times. Suppose I'll get going then." He winked at the three sisters of destiny and extended his arms out to embrace his mother, to which she denied. His laughter boomed through the cosmos, even shaking the leaves of the Tree of Nine Worlds.

"Later, ya'll." He offered a salute to Iset who did not respond, for she was unfamiliar with such a gesture, and walked through the portal.

"I swear," Jahnvai lamented, shaking her head slightly. "The human world has made him so uncouth."

"It is only natural," Iset said. "The man has spent countless eons as the protector of gates such as these."

"I had only hoped he would retain the dignity bestowed unto him at birth." Jahnavi shrugged dejectedly. "Alas. At least he's happy... I guess."

"Hm." Iset's chest expanded with breath and she exhaled. Her skin gradually transformed back into its usual amber. She turned to her newfound companion with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Jahnavi. I apologize if I have inconvenienced you, or your son, in any matter."

Jahnavi smirked, a look most unusual for the calm goddess. "On the contrary. Far be it from me to keep him from his purpose."

Iset then turned to the Norns. "Thank you, goddesses, for allowing me to bestow my powers in your presence. And for recrafting a destiny based on my whim. However can I repay you?"

Skuld bounced the Eye of Odin in her palm. "You have done quite enough."

"I am pleased," Verthandi said, "that we could be of assistance to the Black Goddess herself."

"Liked that, did you?" Iset smirked with pride.

"So," Jahnavi asked, "what happens next?"

"Well, we'll just have to see won't we?" Iset grinned, seeing all of the possibilities laid out before her. She knowingly settled on one particular scenario, wondering if the man she would meet again would prove as intelligent as his beloved.

 _"I'll be waiting for you, Samurai."_

* * *

The days passed by quickly. Jack met with the leader of the upcoming expedition, whom he found to be a quite pleasant, older gentleman with a thick mustache and a signature cream-colored turban he wore around his head to protect his skin from the elements. He talked lively about the team they would be meeting and Jack felt pleasantly excited about his upcoming trip.

The Courier was present as well, never failing in his mission to elicit exasperated groans from the people around him with his flamboyant antics. Yet, Jack never found himself irritated, noting that he seemed much more reserved when it was just he and Kali. He found himself feeling rather nostalgic when they could speak more privately, the Courier exhibiting far more intelligence than he ever led onto in the midst of a crowd. Occasionally, he would genuinely believe that he was not speaking with a mischevious young man but rather an old, very much missed friend.

The day of the expedition was upon them. The Courier made his parting gestures, off to deliver a different message in a completely different part of the world. He wished Jack luck, rather, he wished _King Swordsman_ luck in finding what he was looking for and quickly set off, leaving he and Kali in relative privacy before Jack's own departure. Jack was rather disappointed when on the morning of the expedition, Kali announced that she would not be attending so that she could further her own work, citing 'much more important work' to tend to. "After all," she said. "I've got the rest of your book to finish, remember? You've been regaling them to me non-stop since your arrival!"

"Right," he said. Jack had done his best to ensure that every major story he could clearly remember was properly conveyed to her, but he had yet to divulge in just why he had been so adamant in telling her so many stories in such rapid succession.

"Kali," Jack said seriously. "There is something—er, rather important—I have not told you."

Kali looked at Jack with initial disbelief which gave way to increasing sadness as Jack told her everything. She sent word for a servant to deliver tea as she digested the information, not fully knowing how to process it all until he had completed his tale. About his visions; about his visit with Iset; and about what must be done in order for Ashi to return to him.

"So," she finally said, "you're really going to lose your memories. That's why you wanted _me_ to know of everything." Her words trailed off as she murmured to herself. "How much one must sacrifice for love." She sighed quickly before straightening her back, painting a smile on her lips. "I am honored that you have shared your stories with me. And no matter what happens, I am even more so to have known you as a friend."

Kali gently placed her teacup on the table between them and stood. She calmly instructed Jack to wait there until she returned, to which Jack obeyed, busying himself with casually reading the large number of texts that Kali always seemed to have at her side. After a few short minutes, Kali returned, only to present him with a modestly sized package wrapped in delicate paper.

"Take this," she said. Jack untied the strings of the parcel and unwrapped it. He held in his hands a thick, flowing cloth, it's color a beautiful, deep crimson. He recognized it immediately to be a cape of some sorts, as the fabric reached his ankles from where he held it up by the gleaming, bronze pads meant to attach to his shoulders.

"It's a gift," Kali said when she found that Jack would not speak first. "Made from the finest fabrics my home has to offer. It is lightweight enough to protect you from the sun yet thick enough to keep you warm. You'd be surprised how cold the desert can get at night."

Jack righted himself by once again bowing to his close friend and esteemed host. "Thank you, Kali. It is truly a beautiful piece. I shall treasure it."

 _"Emperor Jackie,"_ Kali laughed, "you've been here for days, you may drop the formalities around me. Especially..." Kali suddenly grinned. "Around your intended _fiance."_

Kali laughed as a flush ran to Jack's cheeks. She stepped forth and embraced him to which Jack gladly returned, grateful to have such a close friend and ally. "I'm so sorry," Kali said in the midst of their hug. "The Courier told me of all of the colorful nicknames he'd given you and I could not resist having a go."

Jack chuckled as the pair walked out of the study and made their way to the stables. There they found the leader of the upcoming expedition who was making his final checks before departure.

"For the record," Kali said. "I would have been honored to be chosen as your bride. I don't think I could have gone through with it, of course."

"Why is that?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"I just... couldn't... _you know!_ " Kali laughed despite her sudden unease. "I value our friendship above most else. With that being said, it would be an interesting proposition. For I believe you to be the only prospective husband that would allow me the freedom to travel to see to it that my research projects are completed; you being the famous vagrant you are."

"For what it is worth," Jack replied, "you would indeed make a fine wife. Just not one for me. I may not be the most experienced when it comes to love but I think myself wise enough to see the signs."

Jack held back a snort at Kali's sudden shift in expression from playfulness to confusion. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked.

"I would not keep you from him. After all, far be it from me to keep anyone separated from the one they love."

"Love?" Kali's face did not ease in understanding for quite some time.

"Think of this as a few parting words from _Emperor Jackie."_

Suddenly, Kali's eyes lit up. Her cheeks bloomed in dusky color. "Love?!" She snapped her lips shut with a huff. Jack continued to watch in amusement as her blush deepened and she slowly crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"Go find your queen, Jack."

Jack laughed and stepped back from her. He slung the robe around himself and attached the proper pieces to his shoulders. He mounted his horse and looked down at her with a warm smile.

"Farewell."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Last week, one year ago, the series finale of Samurai Jack aired. And a year later, I'm still not over it. This chapter took a lot of work and patience to get right but I think it paid off in the end. Only a few more chapters left until this story comes to a close.

I'm so excited!

Thank you again for all of the love!


End file.
